


明日不再来

by artzeoyoyo



Category: Forthbeam, Mingkit - Fandom, Phayo - Fandom, เดือนเกี้ยวเดือน | 2 Moons The Series (TV), 逐月之月
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 17:09:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 81,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13956201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artzeoyoyo/pseuds/artzeoyoyo
Summary: 借着PYMKFB的名义写了一个狗血的ABO的故事





	1. Chapter 1

引子  
Yo站在教堂门外，礼乐声隐隐传来。这一切竟然都是真的，太讽刺了，他忍不出笑出声来。  
第一章 失忆？！这么狗血？！  
清迈  
Kit婚礼结束，松了领带和衬衣，整个人终于放松下来走到露台跟Pha喝酒。  
“恭喜恭喜。”Pha这话今天不知道说了多少遍，但看见Kit走过来仍是忍不住举杯恭喜他。  
Kit跟他碰杯，一坐下就开始骂起Beam来，“死Beam，老子今天结婚他都不回来。白瞎了二十多年的交情。”  
Pha拍拍他肩让他淡定，“看在门口那辆布加迪的份上原谅他吧。你也知道他们家现在大头都在北美，他不也是临时救火去了嘛。”  
Kit不说话了，道理他都懂，但他人生这么重要，一生只有一次的时刻他还是希望Beam能够到场的。至于那辆布加迪，他有点担忧地望着它，Beam家里最近似乎现金流出了问题，自己这辆车收还是不收？  
Pha看着他望向那辆车的眼神瞬间明了了，“不用替Beam担心，一辆车而已。Beam如果连这都周转不过来，那他们家不就真的完蛋了。你不收反而不是伤了Beam的自尊吗？”  
Kit也点点头，应该是他杞人忧天了。  
这时Pha手机响，是Beam的视频电话进来，Kit手机今天一天都没在身上，看来Beam打不通，索性打到Pha这里。Pha直接拿给了Kit，一接通，Beam的声音就欢快地传了出来，Pha凑过去跟Kit坐一起，“老铁新婚快乐啊！”  
“哼，你还知道是我老铁，我结婚都不回来！”Kit有点心疼Beam的大黑眼圈，但Beam看起来虽然疲惫精神还是好的，遂放下心来跟他闹。  
“我怕我在现场你就舍不得嫁了。”  
Kit翻了个大白眼给他。  
“好啦，不逗你了。祝你蜜月得子哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。”  
“啊啊啊啊死Beam你胡说什么呢！”Kit整个脸都红了。  
“不要太想我哦！等你过完蜜月我就回去看你啦！”Beam仍旧一副轻松调笑的语气。  
“谁会想你啊！”Kit傲娇地挂了电话。

Pha在清迈住了一晚才回了曼谷，飞机落地时已临近黄昏，Pha去停车场取了车子径直开回家去。  
他第一次挑大梁的项目刚刚结束，有了难得的一周假期，但Pha只是觉得累。他有点认床，所以昨晚在清迈也没有睡好，他现在心心念念的只有赶快到家洗个澡，趴到自己家大床上舒舒服服睡到自然醒。  
天已经黑了下来，阴沉沉的，似要下雨，Pha不由得踩了脚油门想加速开回家去，一旦开始下雨又要被堵在路上了，曼谷的交通真是，念及此，Pha不由自主捶了下方向盘。  
只剩下最后一个弯道，就是自己家的私家路了，一路上怕因困倦出事故而强打的精神一下子放松下来，床和热水澡的吸引力变得空前强大，快要到家的喜悦淹没了他，Pha一脚把油门踩到了140。  
就是这么一瞬间，磅礴大雨倾盆而至。  
此时Pha只觉得眼前有个白影一闪而过，随即就是砰的一声，车头像是撞上了什么东西，Pha一下子困意全无，连忙踩了刹车下车查看。  
事情往往就是这样，当你小心翼翼提着气怕出事的时候就会警醒一切反而不会出事，当你放下心终于松了一口气时，意外就来了。  
就像他那次在纽约出差，天降大雪，从车门走到酒店门口短短几步路他走得极为小心，就在以为安全到达的时候却狠狠摔了一跤。摔完他反而放松了，索性迈开大步走，反正都已经弄脏了，不怕再弄脏一次。  
可他现在望着在他车前面躺着的人却没办法放松了。他不敢碰他，怕手伸过去那人已经没了气息。雨越下越大，地上的人一身白衣白裤，浸在血水里，血随着雨水蔓延，那人全身都染红了。  
眼前的场景实在太过骇人，Pha抖着手拿出电话叫急救车，又把管家喊了过来，他现在精神疲累到极点，恐怕没有办法正常思考跟应对了。  
再之后的事情，在Pha的记忆里变得混乱而又缓慢，像电影里特写的慢镜头，掺杂着管家关切的声音和救护车划破夜霄而来呼啸声，他最后的记忆就是那人被担架抬上救护车，接上各种仪器之后医生的一句生命体征平稳，Pha放下心来随即陷入黑暗。

后来Pha每每想到那天晚上，没有早一秒也没有晚一秒他就这么撞上了Yo，如果能重来，即使他和Yo纠缠了那么久，他还是要再来一遍。

Pha醒来的时候是在自家医院，被医生告知只是疲劳过度加之情绪波动过大导致的应激性晕厥，静养几天就好，而那边管家已经尽职尽责地处理好了一切事情，并告知Pha那人只伤到腿，看着严重，其实只是伤口比较大而已。警察也已来过，取了血样，Pha没有酒驾，自然是没有责任的，若是认真追究起来，也是对方不知从哪儿突然冒出来才造成的车祸。  
Pha默默听着，心里却明白，昨夜他超速行驶了，虽然雨天刹车痕迹无法检测，但自己也不是百分百无辜的。  
念及此，他掀了被子，要去看看被撞的那人，好歹自己也是临床医学生出身，医者父母心他还是有的，他要亲眼看看那个被撞的人怎么样了。  
管家领他去了那人的病房。

Pha推门而入的时候，那人已经醒了，靠着床头发呆，摸摸抠着床单。昨夜天黑，那人一直脸埋在雨中，Pha一直没敢走近去看，今天才看清这人的面目，意外的很年轻，肤色白皙，圆圆脸圆圆眼睛，刘海垂下来有点遮眼，散发着一种乖巧的气息，Pha觉得自己似乎闻到了一种若有似无的牛奶味。  
“你是Omega？”Pha也没想到自己脱口而出的第一句话居然是这个，赶紧亡羊补牢，“啊，你好，我叫Pha，Phana Kongtanin，我是个Alpha。”咬掉自己的舌头算了，为什么要强调自己是个Alpha？  
那人果然一脸狐疑的看着他。  
“咳咳，你叫什么名字？”Pha试图重新开始对话。  
“呃……”那人瞬间卡了壳，低下头似乎在努力回想什么。过了好一会儿才抬起头沮丧地说，“我想不起来了。”  
“失忆？”Pha有点震惊，这么狗血的桥段？他让管家去取了这人的脑CT来看，并把负责的医生也叫来了。  
那人看着Pha居然是这般反应，有点惊讶，“你是这家医院的医生？”  
Pha没放过那人眼神中的慌乱，随即领悟到了什么，“这家医院是我们家开的呀。”他冲那人眨眨眼。管家取了片子来，Pha和主治医师研究了一番，虽说脑袋受过撞击但CT上却看不出任何器质性损伤，但脑震荡的可能性也不能被排除，主治医生本着科学不能否认1%的存在的可能性的原则小心翼翼下了个结论。Pha侧着身似在认真跟医生讨论，眼神却全往旁边那小孩身上飘，当医生说道不排除脑震荡可能性的时候，那人暗自长吁了一口气，Pha自然没有错过这个细节，于是等医生一走，Pha也支走了管家。  
“说吧，”Pha拉过椅子重新坐下，“你叫什么名字？”  
那人还是一脸茫然。  
Pha掏出手机迅速给他拍了张照片，“这年头网络这么发达，我都不用发寻人启事，只要发上网编造一下你做过些恶劣的事情，自然有人帮我人肉你。”  
那人没料到Pha会来这一手，更没料到自己的诡计居然这么快就被戳穿了，随即偃旗息鼓，蔫蔫地说道，“Yo。”声音小的跟蚊子哼哼似的。  
“全名？”Pha挑起一只眉毛看他。  
“不想说。”这次倒是很老实。  
“叛逆期离家出走？”Pha下了结论。  
“我都22了好吗？”那人笑出声，还叛逆期，本来因为失血而显得苍白的脸色因着笑颜多了几分血色，映着早上刚照进来的阳光，Pha觉得闪了下眼，连他一向觉得恶俗的粉色病房，都突然变得可爱起来，他这是怎么了？

仅仅过了一会儿，他就知道了答案，面前的小人儿脸色开始越来越红，有虚汗从额头冒出来。Pha伸手想给他抹去，Yo却一把捉住了他的手，呼吸变得急促起来。  
“你发情期到了？”Pha迟疑地下了结论。  
“唔……”Yo艰难地点了个头。  
“你的抑制剂呢？在哪儿？”每个Omega在分化后都是需要去配单独的抑制剂的，这样才能针对每个人不同的体质达到最好的效果，虽然也有通用的抑制剂，但也需要做配对与过敏测试的，Pha望着在自己面前蜷缩成一团的Omega试图帮他找到他自己的抑制剂。  
“昨天……你……碰见我的时候，我拉着的那个箱子呢？”Yo现在已经不仅是额头在流汗，全身都像浸在水里一般，但同时又像被放在火上烤，他只觉得难受，却又不知道怎么才能缓解这种痛苦。他的发情期一向都很规律，所以抑制剂总在每个月那几天备着的，体温往往刚一开始升高他便开始注射，从来没有遭受过这种痛苦。  
Pha昨晚全被自己撞死了人这个可能性惊吓到了，哪里还能注意到什么箱子，他连忙掏出手机联系管家，管家表示清理现场的时候并没有看到，现在立马派人扩大范围去找，Pha望着在床上闭着眼绝望地咬着嘴唇不停发抖的Yo明白到即使管家现在找到立刻送过来可能也来不及了。  
房间里Omega的信息素一瞬间爆发出来，Pha觉得有点头昏眼花，他第一次接触到这么浓郁的Omega信息素，他有点招架不住，牛奶为什么闻起来这么甜？  
他回身去锁了病房的门，吩咐下去这几天除了送营养液，谁也不许来打扰。他慢慢踱到病床前俯下身去，唤那人的名字，“Yo，Yo，我知道我可能有点趁人之危，可是我想不到更好的办法了。”  
Yo听到他的呼唤，猛地睁开了眼，黑色明亮的眸子浸着水汽跟他四目相接，“帮帮我，求求你帮帮我。”Yo软软的叫声一声声打在Pha的心上，冲破了他最后的心理防线，他低头吻了下去。

Alpha的信息素随着这个吻倾泻而入，Yo像得到了救赎，他双手双脚缠上Pha，攫取一丝清凉，Pha闭眼专心跟他唇齿交缠。  
“不够……”吻了又吻，渐渐地Omega的信息素已经不是一个吻能压制的住了，Yo想要更多，他寻着本能地去扯Pha的衣服，只有贴着Pha他才是清凉的。  
Pha制住了他没有章法的手，Yo不满地哼了一声，“给我。”他贴得更近了。  
“都是你的。”Pha开始在他身上游移，顺着颈侧往下吻去，一颗颗解了他病号服的上衣，全身奶白色的Yo现在透着淡淡的粉色，胸前的两粒硬挺着，Pha坏心眼地弹了一下。  
“欺负人……”Yo这句抗议因着情欲软绵绵的，毫无威慑力，而Pha已解决掉他的裤子伸手往他身后摸去，触手可及之处尽是一片滑腻，大股大股的液体从Yo的穴道中分泌出来，为接受Alpha的进入做好了准备。  
Pha伸了两指进去，Yo瑟缩了一下。  
“你从来没做过？”Pha有点惊讶，在这个抑制剂发达的年代，Omega与Alpha早已不受发情期的制约，避孕成功率又极高早已不是那个被标记了就必须互为唯一的年代了。  
Yo转过头去不看他，脸却变得更红了，如果可能的话。  
Pha把他转过来，温柔的吻他，“别害怕，这是件很快乐的事情。”  
Yo紧张地点了点头，不由得咽了口水。  
虽然自动分泌了大量液体，但从未被开拓过的甬道在被进入时还是感觉到了不适，Yo不由得抓紧了Pha的背，深深地留了几道指印，Pha吃痛，动作一滞，随即明白过来是Yo难受，低下头安抚地吻吻他眼角，Yo放了手，任他在自己身上开拓。  
Alpha的气息环绕着他，与他的Omega信息素交融在一起，Yo觉得有点神魂颠倒，情不自禁捧起Pha的脸吻他，Pha停了动作深深与他接吻。  
一吻既毕，Pha再也按耐不住大开大合起来，Yo被他弄得呻吟不断，Pha很喜欢。他不停地变换角度试图寻找那个隐秘的入口，当划过某一点时，Yo在他怀里瑟缩了下，Pha知道他找到了。  
“为我打开。”Pha蛊惑着他。  
“你明明知道……”Yo用着最后一点清明的意识跟他辩驳，发情期第一天生殖腔的入口是不会打开的。  
“我知道，”Pha调戏他，“我们就是提前练习一下啊。”他故意在那点周边逡巡，似有若无的时不时碰那点一下，每碰一下，毫无经验的Yo就在他怀里抖一下，百试不爽， 他太敏感了。  
Yo被欺负到落泪，小声抽噎着让他停手，话还没说完竟直接这么射了出来。Yo被第一次体验到的高潮的绝顶快感淹没了，意识一时间竟离他远去。  
Pha不忍再欺负他，加快了速度也在Yo体内释放了，得到Alpah精液抚慰的Omega的发情期也可以暂时平息一会儿了。


	2. Chapter 2

Yo睡得极不安稳，全身汗津津的，难受得蹙着眉，双手握拳抵在胸口，是种防御的姿势。情欲带来的高体温所显现出的一抹血色此刻也完全消失无踪，大失血后的苍白与虚弱感又在脸上重新显现。而与之相反的，是睡了这几个月以来最好的一次觉的Pha——即便刚结束完一场激烈的性事，也依然精神奕奕的，Pha伸手摸摸他的睡脸，想把被汗湿的刘海给他撩上去，却摸了一手水回来。随即又伸手摸摸Yo的光裸滑嫩的后背，也全是凉掉的汗水，Pha的手倒是暖暖的，可掀开被窝进来的凉风让Yo瑟缩了一下。

“冷。”他嘟囔了一句，累到脸眼睛都睁不开。

“去清理下好不好？”Pha小声劝他。

Yo发出了个音节，Pha听不出他是同意还是抗拒，迟疑了下还是决定抱Yo去浴室清理下，顺便可以让人把被汗湿掉的床单被褥都换下，嗯，可能还需要多备几套。

他用浴巾包了Yo进浴室，拿保鲜膜裹了他被绷带包扎好的左腿，避免沾到水，刚才完全被情欲冲昏头脑，还好并没压到他伤口，绷带没有血渗出来。

Yo全程闭着眼，任Pha把他在浴室里翻来覆去的清洗。好不容易清理完，Yo倒是浑身清爽了，Pha自己却是累出了一身汗，浴袍被溅上了许多水，此刻他不由得庆幸自己没换上刚才在撕扯间扔到地上的衣服。他这辈子也没帮别人洗过澡，哪里会想到洗澡竟是这样累人的事情。

他把Yo放回已经换好的温暖干燥的被窝中去，Yo舒服得伸展开四肢，看来是沉入到美梦中去了。

Pha觉得有点委屈，为什么这个Omega可以在这里舒舒服服躺着，自己去要鞍前马后的伺候他？算了算了，Pha安慰自己，看在他是Omega的份上原谅他。Pha出了一身汗，又热又黏腻，脱了浴袍也去冲个澡。

本以为洗完澡就会神清气爽，Pha却觉得越来越热，拿浴巾擦拭时，望着镜子里被朦胧水汽包围着的自己Pha才明白，这不是累出来的汗，这是发情热。

Pha第一次被发情期的Omega的信息素挑起情欲，竟是这样来势汹汹。Pha只觉得胸膛发紧，呼吸开始变得急促起来，他渴望新鲜清凉的氧气，而那个氧气在浴室外，熟睡着。

他用尽所有的意志力在唤醒Yo之后先喂了他营养剂而不是立马扑倒，他觉得这次是自己先发情并不会像Yo的初次那样轻易被平息，他需要Yo撑住。

Yo被唤醒后，立即被强行喂了袋营养剂。Yo咂摸着嘴，还没品出来是草莓味还是香草味呢，就被夺了袋子，Pha栖身吻了上来。一直赤裸着这次倒也省了撕扯衣服的时间，Yo迷蒙着的意识终于在被进入的一刻恢复了清明。

“疼。”虽然Alpha的信息素水平激增，但Omega的信息素还没有被激发出来，情欲也未完全被挑起，穴道内虽一直在发情期内湿润着，但液体远远没有分泌到足够的量，对于才第二次的Yo来说，接受Pha还是太困难了，更何况，他觉得这次似乎比起第一次有什么不一样了，他下意识地收紧甬道，问出了一句让他后悔不已的问句，“你是不是比刚才大了？”

Pha成功狼变。

 

日落日升，两人整整缠绵了一夜，当Pha的发情热被平息后，Yo却开始了，大股大股的液体从甬道中倾泻而出，Yo红着脸，虽然疲累，虽然害羞也还是顺着本能不愿放开Pha。

“让我进去。”Pha在那道隐秘的入口徘徊，低声蛊惑着Yo。在一个Omega的体内成结，这诱惑实在太大了。往日交往过的对象也好，床伴也好，因为几乎近百分之百的怀孕率，双方都极力避免着在发情期交媾以绝后患，Pha自然也没体会过在生殖腔内成结的快感。可是这次事发突然，连避孕套都来不及准备，Pha完全臣服在了自己的本能之下。

被戳到隐秘处的Yo一时有点没反应过来，他呜咽着反问，不知该如何是好。他紧紧拥抱着Pha，恨不得融进骨子里，可他觉得不够，他只知道目前做过得都远远不够，Pha给他再多的体液，都似乎没能进入他最渴望被进入的地方，但他不知道该怎么做。

“接受我，不要抗拒我。”Pha在他耳边低语，像是在给他念着洗脑的咒语，Yo侧过脸望着他，眼中氤氲着水汽，脸色绯红，“我不知道该怎么做。”他被逼到情欲的绝境，怔怔落下泪来。

Pha吻吻他，紧紧拥抱住他，他知道生殖腔被打开不会是件轻松的事，他固定住Yo怕他等会挣扎伤到自己。他在那裂缝处又徘徊了几次，直到那张小口似乎做出了欢迎的姿态稍稍扩大了一点，他抓住时机，顶入。

Yo发出了声尖叫，这太痛了，比被进入更痛，为什么人们会觉得做爱是件愉悦的事？他不停挣扎想离开这个痛苦的源泉，Pha紧紧抱住他，一条腿小心压制着他左腿避免他乱踢碰到伤口。

简直没有比这更愉悦的事情了，第一次就这样毫无障碍闯进去的Pha只能体会到无上的快感，那里的软肉，像无数贴上来的小嘴，吸吮着它的头部，Pha的顶端开始膨大成结。

Yo呼呼喘着粗气，度过最初的不适，他现在终于觉得自己一直觉得空虚的地方被填满了。Pha开始一道一道射出精液给他，滚烫的液体没打到一次内壁上，Yo就在Pha怀里抖一下，他被Pha紧紧箍住，根本无法逃离这灭顶的快感，他觉得自己的意识在飘离，而Pha试图用亲吻来留住他。Yo觉得自己脸上凉凉的，摸了一把，全都是高潮时被逼出来的生理泪水。与之对应的却是Pha暖暖的嘴唇，带着点因失水而干燥的触感，温柔地落在他脸上，安慰着他因巨大快感过去后的不应期。

Yo觉得自己有点丢脸，两次都是完全没有被抚慰前端的情况下射了出来。而Pha见他潮红着脸以为他只是意识清明后的害羞，终于成结完毕，Pha从他身体里退出来，这次却没像前几次那样带出黏腻的液体，Yo只是稍稍移动了下刚才一直被固定住姿势的左腿，立马就感受到了小腹处的坠胀，奇异的感觉。他瞪着大眼睛望着Pha，他这次发情来得突然，Pha也只不过是帮他一个忙而已，在昨天那样紧急的事态下，Pha的做法怎么看都是最佳选择，他没办法跟Pha讨论他怀孕的话怎么办这个话题。

Pha却不知道Yo的内心已经纠结上了这种问题，巨大的餍足感之后随即而来的便是疲累感，他卧倒在Yo旁边，把被子拉高盖住两人，随即陷入了沉睡。而Yo望着天花板怎么也等不到睡神的降临，只有旁边这人绵长的呼吸声。Yo侧过头去看Pha，他似乎是第一次这样认真的看Pha，即使是在闭着眼毫无戒备的情况下也是很好看的星目剑眉，Yo回想着情欲炙热时Pha望着自己的眼神。他在Pha高挺的鼻梁与嘴唇上来回扫了几眼，没忍住又起身偷了个吻。

这个Alpha的信息素简直让他神魂颠倒，更何况自己现在完全被他标记了呢。念及此，Yo心里竟不知怎么升起一丝喜悦，啊，是了，Alpha与Omega的信息素就会在完全标记后彼此融合，加深彼此的吸引力呢。人真是软弱的动物啊，仅仅是一些激素，就完全被支配了呢。Yo叹了口气。Pha似是在睡梦中听到了似的，收紧了下环抱着Yo的手臂。Yo被他更紧的拉到胸前，脸贴着他胸口，有点不能呼吸，拿手稍稍拉开了一点距离，在他怀里复抬起头望着他，他的Alpha的身材果然不是盖的唉，他178的身高在Omega中不算矮了，此时却还是完全被裹住了。

嗯，他的Alpha，纵然知道这是激素控制的结果，但仅仅就是念这几个字，他仍觉得甜蜜。

Yo的发情期持续了三天，两人做到最后都有点体力不支，营养剂的袋子仍得到处都是，病房里充满了情欲的味道，等到牛奶味逐渐淡却之时，Pha却突然对Yo说，“来标记我吧。”

整个做爱过程，因着Yo的腿伤，两人一直是传统传教士的体位，就算再怎么激烈，Yo也只能咬到他肩膀，Pha颈后位置的腺体，Yo一直没能咬到，自然也没注入自己的Omega信息素，对于Alpha此时的提议，Yo觉得很惶恐。两人的信息素都不再那么浓烈，虽然被注入了Alpha的信息素让他不自觉对眼前的Alpha产生了依恋，但……这是不对的，没有情感，没有费洛蒙的帮助，只是性激素的刺激，这不是正确的。Yo很清楚。

“不然只是你一个人去洗标记，不公平。”Pha说了理由。

原来只是这样，Yo对自己无端的失望感到奇怪，原来只是觉得自己一个人去洗标记，只有自己一个人承受洗标记的疼痛不公平啊，你这个Alpha倒是很注重AO平等呐。虽然是该值得表扬的想法，但Yo还是忍不住失望，难道这个Alpha就没有一丝想过要留下可能成型的孩子？虽然这个想法很可笑，正常情况下谁都不会想要跟一个陌生人生孩子吧，有了孩子就意味着要纠缠一辈子了。Yo努力排除掉信息素的干扰，试图进行下正常的思考。

“来啊。”Pha见他只是发呆，以为Yo累到极致已经不能思考了，遂把脖子伸了过来，Yo只要张嘴就可以把自己的信息素注入进去了，他和眼前的这个Alpha之间的吸引力会变得更强……

Yo气愤的张嘴咬了上去。

“嘶——”这次喊痛的是Pha了，随着Omega的信息素涌入，Pha突然觉得自己心里软掉了一块。

但此时他无暇思考这些了，他太累了，他甚至不知道Yo什么时候松的口，就这样又沉睡了过去。

 

Pha再醒来时，被怀里Yo滚烫的身子吓了一跳，有些Omega发情完会发烧他是知道的，但，第一次理论与实践结合起来，他还是有点手足无措叫来了专门的医生。

 

Yo烧得迷迷糊糊的，一直攥着Pha的手不肯放手，小声叫着妈妈。像小猫似的，那声音在他心上一道道划开来。打退烧针时，Yo小小声说了句，疼，ming，疼。Pha立马心疼的抱住他。跟着的小护士们随即交换了下八卦的眼神，全都往两人脖颈间露出的吻痕处瞟。Pha此刻却顾不了那么多了， 他只希望他的Omega赶快好起来。

 

结果Yo的发烧并不是发情引起的，而是伤口感染引发的炎症反应，于是本该一周后就该复工的Pha在医院又呆了一周，搭了张书桌，每日让秘书拿了工作来病房做，虽然Yo说他不必这样。

“你这全都是激素作祟引起的内疚心，完全没必要。”Yo已经好了大半，今日拆了线就能出院了，现在坐在床一边吃苹果，一边看他处理公务。

“可我觉得是我的正义感所致。”Pha埋首在电脑与文件间，头也不抬。

Yo一条腿蹦哒到他跟前，“你到底在看些什么？你不是医生吗？”

Pha神奇地没有抬头也一手接住了Yo。他已经警告Yo很多次了，不要单腿蹦，有事让他来帮忙。

“那我上厕所你也帮我啊？”

Pha实践了一把抱着他去洗手间的戏码，让Yo单脚落地撑着他上。

“呃……你能不能转过身去，你看着我尿不出来。”

“又不是没看过……切……”Pha奚落着，还是听话转过去了。

可是洗澡的时候就没有办法不被看光了，上次是意识不清醒，现在完全清醒的情况下被剥光，Yo全身瞬间红透了。他全身上下都是因着那场云雨留下的青紫痕迹。

Pha倒是满不在乎，如此几次之后反而愈加熟练，Yo自己却一直不能适应。

“不想我的Omega被别人看见。”这是Pha给出的为何他这个大少爷一定要坚持服侍别人的理由。好在护士医生们都很专业，进进出出间一句多余的问话甚至表情都没有，让Yo不禁想是不是Pha威胁他们谁敢露出一点八卦的痕迹就要被开除了呢？

 

Pha啪哒合上了电脑，“前几天没跟你计较，但现在我觉得有必要强调一下了，你那天说你22岁是吧，那我比你大四岁，请至少叫我一句P’Pha。”

“啊，那P’Pha你在看什么啊。”小孩还在紧追不舍的提问。

“医学资料。”

哦哦，Yo点着头，一手扶着书桌，另一手去翻他书桌上的医书。Pha手放在他后腰处微微用力，护着他以防他突然失去平衡跌倒。

“看得懂？”Pha有点惊讶，他这些医学资料都是英文的。

“我学生物的。”这还是Yo第一次讲自己的事情。

“那算半个同行了。”Pha还要继续跟他聊下去，医生进来帮Yo拆线了。

 


	3. Chapter 3

办完了出院手续，Pha在医院门口跟Yo告别。Yo穿着件Pha给他买的白色帽衫皱着眉看他不说话。

气氛一时有点尴尬。

“啊，”像是想起来什么似的，Pha一副恍然大悟的表情。掏出钱包，捡了几张大票递给Yo，“虽然是我撞到你，但归根结底还是你突然冲出来，而且你住院我都没收你钱，于情于理我都不亏欠你了吧。你要是去做洗标记手术没钱的话，来我们病院免费做。要是想要我陪你去的话也可以。”Pha写了自己的电话给他，小孩连手机都丢了，只能用便利贴了。

Yo还是皱着眉看着他不说话，Pha被他看得又心慌又气恼，硬把钱塞到他手里，耐着性子跟他说，“拿这钱打车回家跟父母好好谈谈，多大个人了，玩中学生离家出走这一套，听到没？”胡乱揉了下他脑袋，还是得不到任何回应。Pha干脆转身走掉，管家备好的车已经在外边厚着了。

医院门口无法掉头，司机开到下个十字路口又折返回来，正好碰到绿灯变红，不得不又在医院前方停下了。Pha从车窗望出去，那小家伙还是维持着被塞钱的姿势站在门口，低着头看着自己手里的钱，似乎不能理解那钱的意义。正是集中办理退院手续的时间，人来人往的，偶尔有人撞了小家伙一下，他也只是踉跄两步仍是皱着眉头盯紧手中的钱。

这人是傻子吗？Pha心头升起一股无名火，推开车门就大步往医院走，都懒得绕路，大长腿直接轻松迈过道路中间的隔离栏杆走回医院门口。司机待欲叫住他，但前边的信号灯已经变绿，后边的喇叭声催促着他不得不再次掉头开回医院门口。

“喂！”

医院往来的人虽多，但大家都自觉地保持了肃静，徒然一声大喝，打断了Yo的沉思，也让他把视线从手上的钱移到了又出现在他面前的大高个身上。

“你到底在干嘛？”这回是Pha皱着眉头说话了。

“我不知道我该去哪里。”Yo瘪着嘴，一副要哭的样子。

“你不是离家出走吗？回家跟爸爸妈妈谈谈，哪里有跟孩子过不去的父母呢？”Pha摸摸他头。

“我爸妈离婚了，我被判给妈妈，可妈妈去世了，我没有地方可以去了。”

Pha摸着他头的手停了一秒，复又重重按了回去，“那，先跟我回去怎么样？”

 

虽然拆了线，医书说左腿可以正常行走了，但Yo还是不敢发力，每次左脚落地总能扯到伤处，所以还是尽量把重心放到右腿上，走起来一瘸一拐的，短短几步迈向车的路，Yo走起来慢腾腾的，后边接病人的车开始狂按起喇叭来，Pha听得心烦，索性一把抱起Yo塞进了车。

“我自己能走的……”Yo无力地反抗。

Pha倾过身去给他扣紧安全带不说话，斜睨着看他。

Yo乖乖闭紧了嘴。

 

Pha家在郊区，与在市中心的病院相距甚远。Yo只觉得司机开了好久还没到目的地，车内又没有人说话，安静得很，Yo偷偷打量了旁边一眼，Pha在闭目凝神，他也不好意思主动搭话多嘴跟他聊天。他无聊地往窗外望去。车外边是高速路上一成不变的隔离林带，Yo看多了渐渐觉得催眠，而车速又一直这样平稳，不知不觉竟睡了过去。

Pha一直在闭着眼养神，纵然自家病院的私人高级病房的床再舒服，还是跟家里的不能相比，更何况，他还是一直搭床在某人旁边睡的。

而那个某人此时竟然又睡了过去，靠着车窗欢快地打着小呼噜。Pha睁开眼有些气愤地看着眼前睡得正香的Omega。

就在自己提议完要不要来自己家住后，Yo脸上立马绽放出的笑容让Pha觉得自己有种被下套了的错觉，所以纵然Yo迎着阳光笑得多么灿烂，Pha总觉得Yo眼神里有种狡黠，是自己的错觉吗？看着旁边睡得人畜无害的Yo，Pha陷入了思考。

小孩身上似乎藏着很多秘密，又不肯告诉自己，但Pha更搞不懂的是自己的心，其实以他的财力，他要查出Yo的身份并不是件难事，可是他为什么更渴望Yo能主动告诉自己呢？这也是因为Omega与Alpha之间信息素相互融合之后导致的吗？他摸着Yo的头一时很难做出定论，看来要去复习下医书了啊。Yo头发被太阳晒到的那一面，摸起来暖暖的，Pha爱不释手。

这时司机开下高速，经过减速带车剧烈地颠簸了一下，Yo脑袋也随之在车窗上重重地磕了一下，Pha立马给了司机一个眼刀。

“嗯？到了？”Yo揉着被撞疼的那一侧脑袋，迷蒙着睡眼问Pha。

“没有没有。”Pha替他揉揉脑袋，把他揽到自己这边，安抚着让他继续睡。Yo在他胸前找了个舒服的姿势又睡了过去，结果直到到家也没醒。

 

Pha拒绝了佣人来帮他抱Yo下车的提议，亲自抱着去了二楼的客房，又是累出一身汗。站在床前望着熟睡的Yo，Pha只觉得自己好笑，这是习惯性照顾他了么？啊，不对应该只是Alpha本能地占用欲。

但Pha也顾不了这么多了，目前的紧要事务是他需要赶回公司去，明明只有一周的假期，因这意外又多耽误了一周，Beam Kit总说他工作狂，如果听到他休息了两周估计连下巴都要吓掉了。

Pha嘱咐下人好好照顾Yo，等他回来再从长计议，只是没想到临时的出差让他回到家又是一周后了。

 

飞机延误，Pha到家的时候已是后半夜，他没舍得叫醒任何人准备独自去厨房拿罐冰啤酒来放松下，结果一进厨房就听到窸窸窣窣的声音，“谁？”他问道。

 

Yo在Pha家住了一周，佣人们对于这个少爷突然带回来的Omega朋友都很好奇，小心地探寻着他和少爷之间的关系。难道这是他们未来的少奶奶？要知道少爷从来没带人回来过。

结果佣人们没套出Yo多少情况，Yo却在佣人们知无不言，言无不尽的八卦氛围之内对Pha已经了解得差不多了。Pha家世代行医，到了爷爷辈才开的医院，后来父母将医院经营扩大化，建立高端私人品牌，并成立投资基金。Pha作为Alpha独子，这所有的产业将来自然也都是他的。

“哦～所以P’Pha明明是临床医学生却还要管理公司运营啊。”Yo此时才明白过来，“谢谢各位姐姐啦。”Yo甜甜一笑立马俘获一堆女心。

“啊Yo你怎么这么可爱啊。”“让姐姐摸摸。”

Yo除了每日在厨房间靠卖萌骗吃骗喝，管家还依照少爷吩咐请了理疗师来帮Yo做复健，虽然车祸未伤及骨头，但创伤面积不小，在地上翻滚时被几篇锋利的碎石片划到伤了肌肉筋膜，还是要做拉伸的跟热烤的。

除了复建，一切都很完美啊，Yo躺在夏日午后的阳光里想。

阳光太好，Yo舒服地伸了个懒腰，睡着了，一觉醒来的时候就是半夜了，连晚饭都睡了过去，只好大半夜跑去厨房翻吃的，结果刚一打开冰箱就听到后边有人问，“谁？”

夜籁寂静，四下一片悄无声息，突然出现的声音让Yo吓了一跳才转过头去看是谁。

Pha只看见一人站在冰箱前边，听到自己问话后转了过来，厨房没开灯，只能靠着冰箱里的灯光辨认人影，偏偏冰箱高大，灯又安在最顶端，Yo转过来后，背着光，灯幽幽地从斜后方打下来，又一身白衣白裤，Pha一瞬间以为见了鬼，心跳停了三下，才辨认出是Yo。

“是你啊，吓死我了，谁给你找的这套衣服。”Pha打开了灯，急需一罐瓶酒压压惊，他走过去从Yo头顶伸过手就要拿，Yo却一把抓住了他手腕，“你吃晚饭了吗？就直接喝酒？”

“不想吃。”太累了，累到没有胃口，已经是家常便饭了。

“啧啧啧，明明是医生却一点都不注重自己身体健康，怪不得那么瘦。”

Pha掐了他腰一把，嗯，是比自己有肥肉。

“别闹，”Yo拍开他手，“煎鸡蛋你要不要？”说着真的架上锅准备开火了。

Pha紧绷的神经突然放松下来，一瞬间竟觉得特别的饿，“要！”乖乖坐到旁边的小桌边上等鸡蛋煎好。

片刻之后。

“你到底会不会煎啊！不要这么浪费食物啊！”Yo连续糊了好几个后，Pha终于忍不住自己上手了。

“我只是不熟悉你家炉灶的结构嘛。”

“这个是小火，这个是中火，这个才是大火。”

“谁把大火放到小火和中火之间啊！”

Pha无奈的白了他一眼。

“哇，P’Pha你怎么什么都会啊，一点都不像富家子弟。”鸡蛋上桌，Yo在旁边做狗腿状。

“快吃吧，哪儿那么多废话。”Pha扯松了领带，有种说不出的慵懒性感，Yo不停瞄了他几眼。像刚才煎鸡蛋也是，Pha白衬衫扎进西装裤里，勾勒出完美的腰线。Yo摸摸圈了下腰围，嗯，果然要比P’Pha粗上一圈。上帝造人的时候真是太不公平了，身为Alpha就可以紧实有型，而Omega的肌肉含量就少很多，总是一看就软软的。

但Yo从来就没反思过自己脂肪多的原因有没有半夜加餐的缘故。

 

在久违的心心念念的家里的大床上，Pha直睡到第二天日上三竿才起来，下楼正好看见理疗师在帮Yo做按摩，为着方便的缘故，Yo只穿了条短裤躺在沙发上，赤裸着大腿，理疗师尽职尽责地握住他脚帮他做各种拉伸动作。虽说人家只是在正常工作，更何况还是自己请来的，但Pha还是心里淡淡的不爽。

“咳咳。”Pha假咳了下，提醒众人自己下楼来了，本来围着Yo还在叽叽喳喳聊天的一帮女佣瞬间作鸟兽状四散走掉了。

“医生，他的腿怎么样了？”

医生拿过手巾抹抹头上的汗，”这位先生本身伤的不是很重，我也只是个辅助作用，一个星期的疗程现在就结束了，还请这位先生自己多多锻炼才行。”

Yo点头如蒜捣，太好了，终于结束了。

Pha暗自松了口气，亲自送理疗师出了门，回来正好看见Yo在套长裤，做完了电烤他现在腿有点凉，腿疼就懒得再折腾回卧室换下短裤套长裤，所以索性短裤外边直接套了。

“等下，”Pha制止了他的动作，俯下身细细打量他大腿上伤口的愈合情况，新长出的粉肉与原先白皙的肤色形成了鲜明的对比，在左侧大腿外侧错落交叉分布着，虽不至于狰狞，但与光滑无暇的右腿比起来，还是太可惜了。

虽然知道Pha只是单纯的以医生的身份为自己做检查，但大白天的，就这么被扣住大腿按在沙发上查看，周围还有这么多故作无视这边的佣人，Yo还是觉得了尴尬。

“那个，”Pha的气息喷到他大腿上，弄得他痒痒的，Yo禁不住一点一点涨红了脸皮。

“怎么？”Pha抬起头正好与他目光相接，那几天的回忆突然汹涌而至，Yo那时也是这样潮红着脸望着他，Pha像触电似的赶快放开了他。

Yo手忙脚乱把裤子穿好。

“咳咳，是该注意防晒，防止疤痕颜色加深。

Yo手上动作一滞。

“啊，不是那个你走路还痛吗？”

Yo余光瞟到佣人脸上都浮现一种我们都懂的神色。

“啊我是说腿，不是……”

Yo连腰带都没系好就先扑过来捂住Pha的嘴，他怕Pha再说下去，佣人们不知道会想到哪里去，虽然他们想的也没错吧……但是……

于是喊着“Pha我回来了”的Kit进来的时候正好看到的是腰带半解（未扎好）拉链全开（没拉）的Yo半跪在沙发上一手提着裤子一手捂着Pha嘴的奇异姿势，而Pha的双手正好维持了怕Yo摔下来放在他腰两侧的暧昧姿势，两人听见Kit的叫喊双双扭过头来看他，

“啊！我什么都没看见！你们继续！”Kit迅速捂住了眼，并摸索着试图原路返回。


	4. Chapter 4

“回来！”Pha叫住要逃跑的Kit。

Kit双眼紧闭，乱挥着双手表示老大我什么都没看见，你们继续！

Pha好笑的走过去让他睁开眼，大庭广众的，能做什么。

“哦～你们也知道是大庭广众啊，我还以为你们不知道呢，吓死我了。”Kit夸张的拍了拍胸口。

Yo穿好裤子悄悄溜到Pha身后上下打量着Kit，看起来一副跟P'Pha很熟的样子，却与P'Pha身形也相差太多了吧。P'Pha都有一米九多了，面前这个人看起来似乎都没有自己高？难道是个Omega？Alpha会和Omega做朋友吗？Yo感到很疑惑。

Kit接收到了他这种疑惑的神情，不禁冲他莞尔一笑，露出两个可爱的酒窝，令Yo更加确定这个人一定是Omega了，可是他身上的味道却掺杂着别的Alpha的气味？Yo使劲吸了吸鼻子，小脸皱成一团。

“这是谁啊？不介绍下吗？”Kit见Pha背后的小脑袋只是好奇地望着自己，却不说话，主动询问了起来。

Pha这才从背后把Yo薅过来，“他叫Yo，呃，是我在路上捡到的。”嗯……情况基本属实。

“哦～捡到的啊。”Kit一脸意味深长。

Pha被他表情刺到，又不能回嘴，只能老老实实给Yo介绍，“这是我老铁，我们都叫他Kit。”

“Hello Kit！”Yo热情洋溢地Kit打招呼，却立马挨了Pha一记暴栗。

“什么Hello Kit，叫P，认真点。”

Yo委委屈屈地双手合十，郑重地弯下腰去，重新给Kit行礼，“P’Kit好，我叫Yo。”

“Pha你怎么那么暴力！”Kit骂他，连忙抱过Yo脑袋安抚他，“疼不疼？”

“这小孩比我们小四岁呐，不知道怎么这么没礼貌。”

Yo不高兴地嘟着嘴看了他一眼，好像你很有礼貌似的。

此时Kit还把他抱在怀里揉脑袋，Yo触手可及的范围之内都是Kit的气味。

嗯，淡淡的巧克力味。

不对，Yo干脆把脸埋进Kit脖颈间学小动物样深嗅了一口，还掺杂着椰子的味道。

Pha见他刚被批完没礼貌，就立马蹭着人闻，赶紧把他拉开来，”你到底怎么回事？“

“P’Pha，P’Kit是椰子巧克力味的！”

“你在胡说什么？Kit的信息素是巧克力味的……”话说到一半Pha突然明白了什么，之前有次Pha去找Kit，Kit刚打完抑制剂，屋里发情初期没来得及抑制下去的信息素的味道淡淡充盈了整个房间，那时Pha还以为他在吃巧克力，后来才明白那是Kit信息素的味道。

“啊，原来是椰子味的。”Pha挠着下巴，饶有兴趣地看着Kit。

Kit涨红了脸，尖叫着让他闭嘴。

“不过你鼻子这么灵啊。”Pha怕真惹急了Kit，连忙转了话题。

按说Alpha Omega相互标记之后，信息素相互融合，就不再对其他的Alpha Omega有什么吸引力了，Yo不可能闻到的。

Yo不好意思挠了挠鼻子，“我可能格外敏感吧。”

“那你现在能闻到我是什么味的吗？”Pha伸了只胳膊给他闻，Yo认真地凑上来仔细嗅。

“嗯，薄荷牛奶味，是我的牛奶味没错了。”说完才意识到Kit还站在旁边，一脸懵逼地看着他俩。

“啊！”Yo这才反应过来，闹了个大红脸，一时不知该如何化解，他看看Pha，仍是一副泰山崩于前也面不改色的样子，似乎被人知道他们两个相互标记了也无所谓。

幸好这时Pha Kit两人的手机同时响了，是Beam在Line群里发信息，“老子要回来了哈哈哈哈哈哈快准备接驾！”配了张航班号的图给他俩。

“靠你小子终于舍得回来了！”Kit激动地给他回信息，瞬间把刚才的那茬忘到九霄云外去了。

“爸爸敞开怀抱等你。”是Pha回的消息。

Yo好奇的凑过来看，“爸爸？你有儿子啦？”

Kit扑哧笑出了声，勾过Yo肩膀给他解释，“你知道Pha是Alpha，你知道他一直是Alpha中的老大吗？”

Yo摇摇头，不过他打量了下身边的P’Pha，他作为Alpha的头，也很说得过去啊。

“所以我们都一直叫他爸爸的。”

“那这个Beam也是你们一起长大的了？”

“是P’ Beam。”Pha纠正他，Alpha头目的权威不容置疑。

Kit完全没搭理他这茬，“对啊，他有事去波士顿出差好久了呢，快四个月了呢。是吧，Pha？”

“是啊，连你婚礼都错过了呢。

“P’Kit你结婚啦？”Yo有点惊讶，这年头这么早结婚的有点少见啊。

“是呀是呀。”Kit得意地给他秀自己的结婚戒指。

Pha打断了俩人的闲聊，“你老公怎么没跟过来？以前没结婚的时候鞍前马后甩都甩不开，怎么这次肯放你一个人回曼谷？”

“你不是快过生日了吗？他家出了点事，我等不及他了。一结束蜜月就赶快回来见你了，够不够意思？”

“啊，对，这周末我生日呢，靠，我自己都快忙忘了。”

 

Kit在Pha家住了一晚，第二天一早仨人卡着点去了机场。

“他跟来做什么？”Pha看着出现在后车座上的Yo疑惑道。

“让他认识认识你朋友不好吗？”Kit在副驾驶坐定，有点不解Pha的问题。

“不好。”Pha一脸冷漠。

“好好好，我想让他认识我朋友行了吧。”Kit冲Yo安抚性地笑了笑，又露出了标志性的酒窝。

Yo也回报给他一个甜笑，Pha的脸更冷了。

Kit还不知足，掏出手机要跟他交换Line。

“呃，我手机丢了。”在Pha家整天吃饱了睡，睡饱了吃，闲了就拿着Pha的ipad上网，Yo早把手机这种东西给忘了。

“什么时候丢的？Pha你怎么不给人家买手机？”

“我为什么要给他买手机？”Pha握着方向盘，还是面无表情。

Kit一脸冷汗刚想替Pha圆场，Yo自己先开口了，“不用麻烦P’Pha了，改天我自己去买就好了。”

“你哪来的钱？”Pha从后视镜里望着他。

“你那天给我的几万块我都没有花啊哈哈。”Yo一脸得意的回他。

“还钱。”Pha手伸到后边来作势真的要跟他要。

“不给！”Yo一副小财迷精样，“入了我的口袋就是我的了。”

Pha却被逗笑了。

Kit扶额，这都是什么节奏啊……怎么一个两个的，都这么让人心累啊…… 

 

“Yo你是做什么的？还是学生吗？还是已经在工作了？”Kit歇了一会，试图重新挑起话题。

“我今年刚毕业呢，还没找到工作呢。”Pha连忙竖起耳朵来听。

“你会弹钢琴吗？”Kit像是想起什么来似的。

“会的会的，我过了十级的。”Yo连忙点头。

“我名下有家餐厅正缺一位钢琴演奏，虽然工作时间晚，但薪水真的很好，还有小费拿？你要不要试试？”

“人家学生物的，为什么要去找弹钢琴的工作啊。”Pha有点不满。

“只是个兼职，又不耽误他找白天的工作，你觉得怎么样？”Kit问Yo。

“我觉得很好啊，有钱赚都很好，我之前留学的时候也有去餐厅弹钢琴赚外快的。”

“你留过学？”Pha有点惊讶。

“对啊，我高中都是在英国念的。”

那这倒可以解释为什么小孩跟别人打招呼都直呼其名，Pha心里有点不自在，但他做得也没错啊，这在泰国就是很不礼貌。

Kit心下纳罕，这俩人为什么对彼此一点都不了解的样子，难道只是ONS？可是ONS会做到信息素交互融合的地步吗？他看看Pha颈后的标记，虽然有点淡了，但他很明确，他是第一次看见Pha愿意别人标记他的。

于是他问了一个被忽视的重要问题，你们俩是怎么遇到的？

“他开车撞了我！”Yo一指Pha。

“明明是你不知道从哪里冒出来的好吗？”

“我那是在正常走路，OK？”

“走到别人家私家路上？”

“我怎么知道那是条私家路？烂GPS导航都导错了。”

“你有开车？我怎么没看到你车？”

“半路抛锚了。”想起这个Yo就觉得绝望，“我租车的押金应该都扣光光了，滞纳金不知道要多少钱呢。”

“你不会是为了躲滞纳金追债所以故意使苦肉计撞过来的想讹钱的吧？”

Yo和Kit都以一种看到智障的怜悯眼光看着他。

Kit拍拍他肩，一脸严肃地问他，“老铁，你明明是咱们临床直博班的头名，为什么会问出这种傻逼问题？太丢我们狂野医生帮的脸了！”

Pha刚待发火，那边厢Yo却抢先一步问了句，“狂野医生帮？你们的外号吗？”

“对呀，别看这位学习好，但脾气可特别差。”

Yo点头表示同意，Pha的脸色简直不能更差了。

“所以你们三个都是MD PhD？而且都才26岁？”

 

“对呀，”Kit很得意，虽然当年Pha逼他们俩填志愿的时候完全不是这幅光景。

 

“我为什么要填临床啊啊啊啊啊，那么难考！”Beam很不满。

“你们家做医疗器械的，肯定要学医啊！”Pha劝他。

“我们家做得更多的是实验室仪器啊，我可以学生物啊！四年就能毕业了！为什么要读八年！八年！”Beam很绝望，准备高考已经很难了，又是医学院这么难考，考上之后又更难学的专业。

“哎呀，你看Kit也会来读的啊，你们两个舍得跟爸爸分开吗？大学没有我罩着你们，你们俩一个Omega一个Beta可怎么活啊。”

“我们家有大哥二哥两个Alpha继承家业……而且我们家跟医学不相关啊！”Kit也不想填医学院。

“你看，你都不用继承家业，所以填什么专业不都一样啊。”

 

那时候巧舌如簧的Pha去哪里了呢？现在坐在这里的这个智障又是谁？

 

“好厉害。”Yo感叹道，“我22才本科毕业，你们26就全都博士毕业了啊。”

“国外的医学肯定更难读啊，”Kit安慰他道，“在国外语言不通，能念下来都很不容易了。”

是这个道理呢，Yo默默点了点头，想到了自己那本又厚又重的生理学课本，考完试简直如同下了层地狱，翻开书根本没有几个认识的单词简直叫天天不应，叫地地不灵。

但，可能还是自己太笨了吧，所以读不了医学。

Beam一出关，第一眼就看到了人群中耸立的Pha，他高兴地朝他挥手，Pha看见了他连忙戳戳旁边的Kit一齐向他招手。

“想死我了！”Beam雀跃着跑过来，抱住他俩。

“你行李呢？”Kit左右看看他，Beam完全是空着手出来的。

Beam还未来得及回答，有人推了满满一行李车的行李过来了。

 

“Jaturaphum教授。”Pha Kit看清来人的脸后立马行了个大礼。

“叫我Forth好了。”教授一副很好说话的样子，而与之相反的则是一脸不耐烦的Beam，“把行李给我就行了，你哪凉快呆哪儿去。”说着就要把行李车上Forth的行李卸下来，准备推走自己的。

Forth却一把抓住他手腕，说，“Beam还没同意跟我吃晚饭呢。”

Pha Kit两个人倒吸一口凉气，互相交换了一个俩人绝对有事的眼神。虽然已经毕业了，但看见Jaturaphum教授还是不由自主地感到紧张，这可是经管院出了名的恶魔教授，Jaturaphum教授啊，Beam居然敢在这里对着教授大呼小叫。

“吃什么晚饭，我要跟我朋友去吃。”说着真的推了Pha Kit就往外走。

“Jaturaphum教授再见。”就算被推搡着，俩人依然坚持跟教授行大礼告别。

“Yo呢？”Pha这是才发现不知道从刚才什么时候开始，Yo就不见了。

“在那边柱子那里呢。”还是Kit眼尖。

偷偷从柱子后伸个头想看看他们什么时候往门口走自己好跟上的Yo被逮了个正着。

“Yo？”乍听到一个熟悉名字的Forth也寻着Kit指的方向去看，意外地看到了张熟悉的脸。

Yo和Forth视线一对上就开始往机场狂奔，Forth大步跑追了过去。

三人也赶紧推着行李车狂奔着追了上去。

好在没出机场门口多远，Forth就逮住了Yo，Yo见躲不过了，只好转过头来，绽放了一个尽可能讨好的狗腿笑容，怯生生地叫了声，“哥”。

气都没喘匀的狂野医生帮三人惊得连喘气都忘了，面面相觑。

 

明明是烈日当空的中午，一身黑衣黑裤又阴沉着脸的Forth让所有人都不禁感到了一阵寒意。

Yo收敛了刚才的笑意，默默垂下头去。

这下死大发了，他在心里小声嘀咕。


	5. Chapter 5

波士顿

Forth婉拒了同行教授的邀约，学会结束后独自去酒店旁边的酒吧喝了一杯。身为经管学院有史以来最年轻的教授，让他跟那帮老头去吃晚餐？还不如直接杀了他。他躲到这小酒馆来，图个清静。

但他没想到会在这里碰到Beam。 

Beam跟他一样坐在吧台边，中间隔了几个人，Forth微微后仰才能看清他，虽然是平常难得一见的醉酒后的憨态，绯红着脸，头发乱蓬蓬的，但确实是Beam没错了。

似乎已经喝了很多的样子，Beam趴在吧台上坐不直，但还在不停地拍着桌子让酒保倒酒，酒保看他烂醉如泥的样子生怕他付不出钱来，叫嚷着让他先把之前的账结了。Beam啪地掏出钱包摔到吧台上，给酒保看里边塞的满满的一打美金。酒保露出了满意的神色，转身又取了另一瓶倒给他。 

Forth本来还在饶有兴趣地看着这边发生的一切，但当Beam把钱包露出来时，他笑不出来了。Beam醉成这样，又露了财，恐怕要被人盯上了，Forth有点担心。

果不其然，Forth这个念头刚起，有几个壮汉已经蠢蠢欲动在靠近了。Forth当机立断走到Beam身后，拍了现金到吧台上，拽着Beam就往外走。

“Forth教授？”Beam吃了一惊，但随即傻笑起来，似是Forth出现在这里完全是顺理成章毫不意外的事情。

 

似是他整晚都在等他来。

 

Beam喝得站都站不起来，整个人软在Forth身上，被他架着往外走。Forth在门口拿了自己的大衣，又哄着Beam把存东西的手环给他，取了外套裹着他出了酒吧门。

 

夜里的冷风一吹，Forth刚才喝得那一杯酒劲全都醒了。Beam却还是在攀着他傻笑。

 

“其实我是个Omega嘻嘻嘻嘻。”

“你喝太多了，Beam，你都在说胡话了。”据Forth所知，Beam是个Beta的，他听他朋友提到过。

“我没有哦，Forth教授，我真的是个Omega哦，我只是一直在用Beta分化剂罢了。”

Forth眉头紧了起来

“你不信啊，”Beam仍是笑嘻嘻的，他把袖子撸上去，给他看自己臂弯处密密麻麻的针眼，“每个月都要打，好疼啊。他们还差点以为我吸毒了，我只能说我在练习注射。”Beam的笑还凝在脸上，眼泪却流了出来，好像喝得太醉连情绪的变化都无法控制了，“我哪里还需要练习呢，12年了，我比谁都技术熟练。”

 

Forth头皮发麻地看着那些针眼，Beta分化剂，这不是很早就被禁止掉了吗？

“好疼啊。”Beam又小声嘟囔了一句。

“Beam是不是很怕疼？”Forth有点心疼的问他。

Beam缓缓地点了点头，“Beam每个月还要打Omega抑制剂呢。他们谁都不知道，Beam是不是很厉害呀。他们谁都不知道！”Beam声音突然拔高，吓了Forth一跳。

“你是说Pha跟Kit都不知道？”

“嘘——”Beam夸张地把食指按在嘴唇上特别使劲地吹了口气，“怎么吹不响？”Beam奇怪的嘟起嘴吹，“我怎么没办法吹口哨了？”

“Forth教授你会不会吹口哨啊！你教教我好不好？”Beam抓着他衣襟不放。

“好好好。”

“我学不会，我什么都学不会。”Beam突然嚎啕大哭起来，蹲在马路中间抱着膝盖痛哭，“我好笨啊，我把事情都搞砸了。”

Forth连忙蹲过去抱住他，“Beam不笨，Beam可是医学博士呢。”

“可我的宏观经济学挂了，都是那个臭Forth老师。”

“对对对，都是他的错。”

“诶，你长得好像他啊。可是你没戴眼镜。”Beam又突然傻笑起来。“我告诉你个秘密好不好。”

“嗯嗯你说。”

“我这个月都没有打哦。”

“嗯嗯太疼了以后都不要打了。”

“嘻嘻，我故意的。”

Forth这才明白大事不妙，他一直以为Beam只是喝多了不胜酒力，原来这一切都是他早就计划好的，他不是喝多了脸红。

他是发情热得脸潮红。

Forth头嗡地一下炸了。

 

有海风飘过来，带着一股若有似无的柚子的味道。

 

Forth不知道Beam住在哪里，但无论如何一个发情期的Omega大半夜在街头游荡实在太危险了，Forth带他回了自己下榻的酒店。

 

“我好笨呢。” Beam被Forth放到床边坐好，又被脱了鞋子外套，突然又开始重复前边的话，“爸爸妈妈失望死了。”

“爸爸妈妈不会的。”

“会的，如果你是被当做Alpha领养来，但你却没分化成一个Alpha甚至连Beta都不是，你只是一个Omega的时候，他们会的。一个软弱的，没有用的Omega。”Beam越说越小声，Forth差点以为他睡着了。

“他们就会要求你伪装，他们怕遭到耻笑，为这点自尊心要求你伪装。”

Beam说这话的神情突然特别正经，让Forth恍惚间以为他没喝醉也没发情。

“他今天结婚了。”

“谁？”又是前言不搭后语跳跃性思维。

“Omega和Omega是不能在一起的吧。”Beam果然喝醉了说话颠三倒四的。

Forth看他实在醉的厉害，扶他躺下，帮他盖好被子哄他入睡，“不怕不怕，一切醒来就会好的。”

“不会好的，不会好了。”Beam闭着眼痛哭。

Forth躺到他另一边去，紧紧抱着他，Beam小声抽泣着在他怀里睡着了。

 

Forth是被Beam的尖叫吵醒的。

 

“我好难受。”Beam脸憋的通红，瑟缩成一团，浑身颤抖着。

“哪里难受？”Forth披了外套就要去找医生，Beam突然睁开眼，一把拽住了他。

Forth睡前抱着一丝Beam只是喝多了脸红的侥幸这时也全都荡然无存了。

没在发情期开始的两个小时内注射抑制剂，就什么都没用了。

 

“Beam你知道我是谁吗？”Forth问他。

Beam点点头。

“说我的名字。”

“Forth教授。”

“只说我的名字。”

“Forth。”

答对了，给你一个奖励的亲吻。

 

曼谷机场外

 

Forth逮到Yo后连Beam都顾不上了，一手拽着Yo，一手拉着行李箱大步往停车场走去，脸色铁青，狂野医生帮一时谁也没敢追上去。

Kit在后面急得直跺脚，推搡着Pha示意他赶快追上去。

Pha不为所动，“我为什么要追上去？”

“等会等会，他是谁？”Beam感觉自己去了四个月像是错过了一个世纪。

“谁也不是。”Pha一手勾过一个，手搭在他俩肩上，把两人推着往回走。

“咳咳”Beam脚下没动，“停车场好像就在那边。”Beam指了指Yo跟Forth离去的方向。

“嚯咦，你就这么想追着Forth走啊。”

“谁想追他了！”Beam被Pha这么一激，主动拽着他俩人往回走。

Kit很无奈，“你们俩能不能不要这么傲娇。”

“我的天不知道是谁被Ming追了两年才答应人家。”“全天下救你最没有资格说别人傲娇了！”Pha跟Beam都炸了。

 

另一边，被Forth强行塞到车里的Yo一路上大气都没敢喘，一进Forth公寓就主动端茶倒水给Forth放包放行李，Forth脱了大衣好整以暇地往沙发上一坐，Yo立马在他面前乖乖坐好。

“毕了业为什么不回家？”

“回了，但那里已经不是家了。”Yo说得可怜。

“那来曼谷为什么不找我？”

“我手机跟行李都丢了，你不知道我过得多惨。”Yo开始假哭。

Forth弹他脑门，“好好说话。”

Yo把来龙去脉大概讲了一遍，说自己被Pha撞到丢了行李就被他接回家住，当然被标记那段可不能讲。

可是Yo忘了他哥可是16岁就拿了剑桥全奖，26岁就博士毕业，30岁就评上教授的人啊。

在Yo断断续续的讲述中，Forth没忽略掉他故意想掩盖的事实，“你被他标记了？”

Yo卡了壳，Forth透过镜片盯着他的眼神让他不寒而栗，连个简单的不字都说不出口，只能点了点头。

Forth腾地从沙发上站起来，他要去打断Pha的腿，Yo立马爬过去抱住Forth大腿，“他也不是故意的啊，情况紧急啊当时。”

“紧急什么，要不是他撞到你，你怎么会丢了抑制剂？”Forth觉得自己肺都要气炸了，被彻底标记一般都是在两人决定想要下一代时才会做出来的行为，无论是避孕药还是洗标记，Omega都是受到更大伤害的那一方。Forth真的要气死了。

Yo还是抱住他腿不放手，还好刚才跳过了在医院的那段，不然他哥看到他腿伤成那样，P’Pha就不只是断腿的问题了，可能腿都没有了。

“所以呢，他要跟你结婚吗？”

“哥，这都什么年代了哪有上一次床就结婚的道理。” Forth真是要被自己这个弟弟气死了。

Yo干脆地亮出了杀手锏，“那，你要跟P’Beam结婚吗？”这种事，可不是只有你一个人能看出来啊。Yo有点得意。 

Forth哑了声，他倒是想，可人家不肯。

 

 

波士顿酒店

Beam的发情热持续了四天，似乎是把积攒了二十多年的热情一起迸发了出来。

Forth没有想到Beam隐藏自己的身份隐藏的这么好，甚至连欲望都隐藏了起来。进入时，他被Beam的紧致吓到了，“你从来没做过？”

虽然大多数Omega恋爱时都不会做到被彻底标记，但，从来没做过的真的就可太稀少了。

Beam羞红着脸在他怀里点了点头。

Forth从来没见过这样的Beam，印象里Beam总是很活泼，笑嘻嘻地周围围着一大群人。

他从来没见过这样被情欲主宰的Beam，热情地呼唤着他的名字，渴求着他。

等到情热平息时，又会这样阴郁地坐在他对面，沉默着不说话。

昨晚酒醉的记忆Beam其实已经记不太清了，但是在街上发疯的情景他是记得的，还有，因为Kit结婚太过伤心，甚至跑去买醉想随便找个人上了自己的计划他也是记得的。

Forth坐在他对面，敞着阳台门抽烟，有风吹过时，Beam被烟呛了一下。

“你能不能不要抽烟。”Beam皱着眉头问他。

Forth掐了烟蒂，问他，“你饿么？想吃什么？”虽说营养剂在发情期是最好的补充能量的食物，能节少不少麻烦，但Forth不认为此刻会有营养剂外卖这种东西，平常都是备好货放着的。

Beam摇摇头，他此刻还是宿醉未消的状态，没有胃口。

Forth看着他眼底的黑眼圈跟新长出的胡茬，伸出手去想摸摸他的脸，Beam却一下子躲开了，“你手上都是烟味，我都闻不到你本来的信息素味道了。”

“哦？原来Beam喜欢我原本的信息素味道啊。”Forth挑眉看他。

Beam红了脸不说话，任由Forth抱起他往浴室走，“那我们一起帮我把烟味洗掉啊。”

Beam把头靠在他胸口，被Alpha汹涌的麝香味所包裹，这才是他喜欢并为之沉沦的味道。

 

而另一边，被惦记上的Dr.Beam坐在车后厢还在八卦Pha和Yo的事情，Kit把自己了解到的情况大致讲了一遍，最后总结道，“Pha我跟你讲，你这样子会后悔的！", Kit语重心长的数落他。

“后悔什么？”Pha还在嘴硬。

“你有Yo的联系方式吗？啊？”

Pha坏笑的转过来冲着Beam的方向扬扬脸，他肯定有Forth的联系方式啊。

时差还没倒过来的Beam只有在刚才听八卦时精神抖擞了一下，现在是一种浑浑噩噩的状态在听两人斗嘴，突然被cue到，Beam一时没反应过来，只听到Forth什么的，可关自己什么事？他又跟Forth不熟！

他急着跟Forth撇清关系，“我跟你讲Pha，什么信息素融合会相互吸引都是假的，你看我还是很讨厌Forth啊。”

这句话信息量太大，Pha和Kit一时没反应过来，都愣住了。

停顿了一会才反应过来自己到底说了什么的Beam捂住了嘴，可是，一切都来不及了。

这该死的时差。


	6. Chapter 6

隔天Kit从自家餐厅打了包跑来找工作狂Pha吃午饭，Pha一边吃一边吐槽他，是不是Ming不在你闲的慌啊，还劳您大驾亲自过来送饭。

Kit拿饭盒盖丢他，“约你吃晚饭，顺便给Beam接风。”

一提Beam两个人都沉默了一会。

那天Beam说完那句话就开始结结巴巴解释起来，他说的是如果，假设，就算他真的跟Forth信息素融合了，他也不会喜欢上Forth的。

Pha Kit对视了一眼，都长长的哦了一声，似乎接受了这个解释。

Beam因着时差的困顿也再没有精力从Pha和Kit的表情中去分辨他们俩到底信了几成，在后车座径直睡了过去，直到回家才醒，随便抹了把脸，连澡都懒得洗一觉睡到第二天中午才被Kit密集的电话信息轰炸吵醒。

“喂，你还在睡吗？小心晚上睡不着，晚上一起吃饭啊。”Beam一接起来，Kit欢快的声音就响了起来。

“嗯嗯好。”Beam长长地打了个哈欠，挂了电话，一边翻看未读信息和邮件一边走到浴室，打开了水。

也没有什么重要紧急的事情，Beam放了心，随即把手机扔到一边，开始脱衣服。

叮咚，Beam连忙从套头衫里挣扎出来看手机。

今晚一起吃晚饭吧。

是Forth的信息。

Beam觉得心烦，他觉得自己跟Forth说的够明白了，那只是朋友间帮了一个忙而已，但Forth一句谁想跟你做朋友啊把他堵了个哑口无言，Beam落荒而逃。结果Forth不知从哪里打听出他的联系方式，对他开始围追堵截。Beam白天要应付展销会的事情，晚上还要应付Forth的骚扰，他觉得不胜其烦，好不容易盼到回国了，飞机的邻座居然是Forth！Beam看到Forth那张熟悉的脸一步一步走向他然后坐到了旁边，他简直要抓狂了。

“你怎么这么阴魂不散啊。”

“只对你一个人阴魂不散。”

Beam翻了个白眼，准备关了舱门把漫长的旅途直接睡过去，Forth却拉着他聊了一路，才导致他下飞机浑浑噩噩说错话，念及此，Beam更气了，索性关了手机让他找不到自己。

出门前，Beam算了算日子去抓了几只抑制剂带着，犹豫了半天最后还是没带分化剂，Pha和Kit就算知道了，也没关系吧……

 

“Beta的信息素和Alpha的也能融合吗？”Kit犹犹豫豫地问Pha。

Pha无奈地叹了口气，“我看你最近这么闲还想你要不要去我们医院救死扶伤一下，以免荒废学业，哪里知道才毕业几个月你就全还给老师了？”

“靠！老子能不知道不能吗？不是……”Kit顿住了，他心里一直有这个疑惑，他知道Pha也有，只是他们从来都很默契地不去提罢了。他和Pha从幼儿园就是同班了，后来Beam从清迈转过来念小学跟他们认识，那时候就有人喊Beam是个弃婴，你爸妈不要你了，Beam打不过他们被气得直哭，Kit跑过去一边抱着他哭一边跟他一起挨打，从小就人高马大的Pha正好经过看到此幕，上前就是一脚，踹飞了带头的那人，一帮人打作一团，后来都被罚校值日，三人从这件事开始才慢慢熟悉变成好朋友的。

逐渐大家进入青春期开始分化，Pha不出意料地成为了一个Alpha，而Kit拿到Omega的结果时倒也觉得无所谓，他一直长不高，这个结果他也料想到了，反正家里已经有两个Alpha哥哥了，他一个Omega反而更受宠，可Beam的结果却迟迟没有出来。Beam身材介于Pha和Kit之间，凭外形他也拿不准自己到底是什么。他惴惴不安了好多天，每天都在祈祷不要是Omega 不要是Omega，一定要是Alpha啊。现在的父母领养他来时就是因为他在福利院的孩子中显得高大，希望他是个Alpha将来好继承家业。

后来他告诉Pha和Kit自己是个Beta时，Kit还替他难过了许久，但每天表面上还在宽慰Beam，努力跟Beam讲当Beta有多好，不用受信息素的干扰，最惨的就是他自己，社会上对Omega的偏见那么多。Beam知道Kit全是好意，可Kit自己不知道当时全用错了地方，现在回想起来Kit觉得很懊恼。

Pha拍拍他肩，我们那个时候刚分化哪里知道那么多呢。Beam夏天的时候再热也不会穿短袖，每个月都有那么几天不太对劲，Pha和Kit才慢慢明白过来，只是都不愿说破，小心维护着Beam的自尊心。

“今晚你也不要表现出来啊。”Pha嘱咐Kit。

Kit比了个一切没问题的手势，顺便还把吃剩的盒饭全都收拾干净带走扔了，Pha很满意，泰国好基友，你值得拥有。

他们仨做医生的，都有点洁癖。

 

可后来Yo眼泪鼻涕全往他身上抹的时候，他竟觉得不脏。

 

Pha的会开晚了又赶上晚高峰，等到餐厅的时候，BeamKit已经在等了他好一会了，他刚到餐厅门口就被经理迎住直接带他往包厢走。经过大厅时，Pha不经意瞥了一眼，愣住了。

是Yo在弹琴。

Yo一身白西装坐在白色钢琴前，灯从上边打下来，宛如小王子般。

Pha有点迈不动腿。

 

 

Kit在包厢被告知Pha已经到了，结果等了半天也没把人等来，他跟Beam饿的受不了推门出来找他，一进大厅就看见Pha站那儿听Yo弹琴。

“咳咳。”Kit假咳提醒Pha他的存在。

“今晚其实不是为了给Beam接风吧。”Pha咬牙切齿道。

“嗯？”Kit假装听不懂他的意思，环顾一周后才作恍然大悟状，“哦～你说YO啊，我没有啊，你看我都没安排咱们坐大厅，坐包厢就是怕你看见Yo堵心。”

“那大厅还有没有空座？”Pha绷着脸说。

“我们新来的钢琴家好像很受欢迎唉，大厅都坐满了。”

“中间不是有张空座吗？”

“可那张被预定了呢。”

“这个点都没有来，来了也吃不了什么了吧。有预定人的联系方式吗？我来联系他。“

Kit叫了人把预定簿拿来，“哎呀，好巧，那个人也叫Beam唉。”

Pha这才明白原来从头到尾自己都被耍了。

Beam和Kit一唱一和开心地击了个掌。

 

 

三个人终于落座开始吃饭。这时Yo正好弹完一曲看见了他们仨开心地冲他们挥挥手。

Beam Kit也冲他招招手，只有Pha紧盯自己面前的菜单，仿佛隔三差五就来吃饭，菜单倒背如流的那个Pha不是他自己，而是别人。

明明主动坐到了正对钢琴的位置上还假装看不到。

你就装吧，Kit腹诽他，随即叫来一个侍应生，附在他耳边嘱咐了几句什么，那个侍应生很快端了杯东西给Yo喝了。

“你给他喝的什么？”一直埋头看菜单的Pha一点儿也没错过。

“怕我给他下毒？”Kit开他玩笑，“放心了，只是白葡萄酒。弹琴弹得久了，会口渴啊。”

“弹琴弹久了为什么会口渴？又不是在唱歌？他吃过晚饭了吗你就给他喝酒？”

“你一晚上什么都不干不喝水也会口渴啊。我们五点有员工餐啊你不是知道吗？”Kit惊奇道。

Pha觉得自己脑子好像短路了。

“不过唱歌，你听过Yo唱歌？Yo唱歌好听吗？”Kit有点好奇。

Pha一下子想起来Yo在他身下呻吟时的声音，那倒是相当悦耳的。Pha清了清嗓子，换了个姿势重新研究那份烂熟于心的菜单不理Kit了。

Beam一整晚还处在浑浑噩噩的时差中，一直听他俩斗嘴傻笑，果然还是回家好。

“去个洗手间。”Beam水有点喝多了。

 

Beam上完厕所出来洗手，刚觉得旁边这人戴的手链怎么这么眼熟呢，一抬头，不是Forth还能是谁？Beam吓得腿都软了，扶着墙有点头晕。

Forth连忙扶住他。突然被Forth的气息环绕，Beam腿更软了，“你是不是在跟踪我啊？”

“我，跟踪你？”Forth不明白。

“不要告诉我说你是来找Yo恰巧碰到而已。”他是不会相信这么烂的借口的，一定是他派了Yo来做眼线的！一定是的！

“我找你需要这种烂借口？”Forth冷笑了一声。

这时隔间有人走出来跟Forth打招呼，Beam才明白原来真是巧合，松了一口长气。

“你今晚都有约了你干嘛还约我？”Beam突然想到这茬，Forth朋友离开后开始质问Forth。

“如果你答应我了我就可以推了这个应酬了，看，都是Beam的错。”Forth很无辜。

Beam哑口无言，心里不禁给Forth鼓掌，真不愧是天才型教授，口才就是好。

“所以，Beam又欠了我一次，不知道这次要怎么还呢？”Forth突然向前一步把Beam逼到了墙角。

贴得太近，Beam隐隐约约又能闻到那股麝香的味道，还能感觉到两个人之间，虽然他一直在否认，那种不可抗拒的吸引力，那天晚上的回忆扑面而来。

直到Forth走掉许久，Beam才缓过劲来，心里大叫着爸爸救命啊冲出去找Pha Kit。结果一进大厅就看见了Forth坐在那儿，周围站着Pha Kit还有Yo老老实实听他讲话。

完了，谁也救不了自己了。Beam任命地也站了过去。

结果Forth一看到他只拍了拍他肩膀说了句以后不准关机否则小心收拾你，带着Yo就走了。

原来餐厅要打烊了。

三个人同时虚脱地瘫到了座位上。

Pha是因为Yo，Beam是因为Forth，Kit是因为累，怎么哪一个都这么不省心啊。

Ming，你什么时候回来啊。他发了条信息给老公。

宝贝儿再给我一周时间，很快了。

Kit忍不住对着屏幕傻笑起来。

 

此后连着好几天，加班狂人Pha突然变得特别清闲，每天准时来Kit家餐厅吃饭，风雨无阻，Kit吐槽他是不是搞错加班地点了，Pha只是面无表情的拿出手机，表示自己预约了中间那张桌子的位置了。

是是是，这就带您过去。Kit亲自拿了菜单给他点餐，结果Pha连看都没看，吐出俩字，照旧。Kit差一点就要拿菜单砸他，被周围人劝住了。

Pha一晚上脸色都不是很好，有桌靠近钢琴的客人一晚上都在特别大声的聊天，Pha几乎都听不到Yo的琴声。偏偏那一桌客人又呆到很晚，餐厅快打烊了还没走，菜倒是不吃了，只是一轮一轮在点酒。

客人不走Yo也不敢停，弹了一首又一首，渐渐餐厅只剩下那桌和Pha这桌了，Kit被包厢的客人叫去应酬现在才被放出来，看见Yo还在弹忙让他停手下班，那几个客人却不干了，嚷嚷着老子还没走怎么就能不弹了。Kit忙赔笑，说是已经到了下班时间，否则就要被起诉虐待员工了。

“赔多少钱，老子有。”其中一人掏出一叠现金来。

Kit笑容慢慢凝在了脸上，这要是平时他可能打着哈哈就过去了，尽量不跟客人起冲突，可是今晚……他偷偷往Pha的方向望了一眼。

果然Pha已经站了起来。

好死不死另一个人居然直接拿了杯酒走到Yo旁边要灌他酒，“这位小兄弟长得倒是很好看嘛，是不是Omega呀，哥可是Alpha来跟哥喝一杯保证让你爽，”说着还去蹭着Yo闻，Yo赶紧往后躲，结果失了平衡一下子从钢琴凳上摔了下去，那人伸手要扶他，Yo一下子就把他手打开了。

“啪。”清脆的一声响，在已经走空的餐厅里回音格外重。

那人没想到一个Omega居然有这么大的胆子敢打他，揪了Yo的衣领想把他从地上拽起来揍，结果有人拍了拍他肩膀。

“谁呀？找死？”那人不耐烦的一回头，立即脸上挨了结结实实的一拳。

是Pha。

那四人虽然身形健壮，但喝了酒，Pha又比他们高，加之年轻竟把四个人揍得哭爹喊娘的，又被迫掏了钱来补偿Kit餐厅被砸坏的损失，才被放走。

Pha打完架转身问Yo有没有受伤，Yo摇摇头，去更衣间换下了了自己的衣服。

结果出来时Pha停了车在门口等他，一个人倚着车门耍帅。Yo觉得好笑，走过去没理他。Pha迈开大长腿赶紧追了上来，“你怎么回去？Forth没来接你？”

“是Forth教授。”Yo故意报复他纠正自己没礼貌的事情。

“Forth教授没来接你？”Pha耐着心又问了一遍。

“我哥出差了，我自己打车回去好了。”

“我送你。”

“不用。”

“有顺风车为什么不用？”Pha皱眉头。

“我是你什么人需要你这么嘘寒问暖的？”Yo突然停住脚步，回过头来挑衅地盯着他眼睛问。

Pha一时愣住了想不出个答案来。

Yo随手招了辆出租车，跳上去跑了。

 

Pha生了一晚上的闷气，不知道气自己还是气Yo，直到第二天下午五点，往常该去餐厅的时间到了，他还在生闷气，索性连餐厅也不去了，一边加班一边生闷气，结果计划书一个字也没看进去，到了晚上十点，Pha长叹一口气，取了西装外套，认命地往餐厅开去。

 

曼谷的雨说下就下，快到餐厅时已经大到看不清路面的程度了，Pha降低了车速生怕错过下班的Yo，还好Yo还没走，撑着伞在雨中在路边挥手妄图拦到一辆出租车。可是雨下这么大，街上一辆出租车的影子也看不到，偶尔的一辆两辆，也都是满客的标志。Yo徒然挥手了很久，风雨交加，打伞根本没什么用，Yo里外都湿透了。

Pha好不容易在大雨滂沱拥堵的交通中掉过头来把车停到Yo面前，“上车！”Pha摇下车窗冲他喊。

Yo一看是他，仍然假装没看见往前走。

Pha用光了耐心，下车亲自去把Yo塞进副驾驶座。

Yo浑身都在滴水，冷得发抖。Pha车上又没有毛巾，索性拿自己西装外套给裹了他给他吸水，Yo认得这个牌子的西装，都是私人定制，贵的要命，拼命躲Pha的手，死活不愿意让他帮自己擦，可车内空间狭小根本没地方躲，最后还是被Pha逮住拿西装给他擦干，又开了暖气给他吹，Omega天生体质弱可千万别生病，Pha暗自想。

擦了一会，Yo就自己裹着Pha的西装安安静静吹起热风来，Pha启动车子往家开去。

Yo今天穿的短裤短袖，被Pha的西装一罩全都遮住了，看起来就像Yo什么都没穿只穿着自己的西装似的，偏偏Yo还坐在自己左边，光滑白皙的右腿面朝着自己，Pha不禁有点心旌摇曳，连忙撇了头制止自己的偷窥行为，专注于开车。

这时Yo摸到了西装口袋里有什么东西似的一直硌着自己，拿出来一看是一副膏药。

“这是什么？”Yo好奇的问道。

“哦，给你的，看你昨天一直在揉手腕。”

Yo停了很久才说出话来，“P’Pha你不要对我这么好，我会误会的。”

“那，如果我就想让你误会呢？”


	7. Chapter 7

“你这话什么意思？”Yo不自觉捏紧了手中膏药的袋子。  
Pha却不说话了，笑笑揉揉他脑袋，转过去继续开车了。  
Yo郁闷地把膏药塞回西装口袋，重新坐回去，却发现眼前全是陌生的风景。  
“呀！这不是回大学的路啊。”  
“谁说要送你回你哥那儿了？你又没告诉我地址。”  
Yo气得睁圆了眼瞪他，结果更可爱了，Pha没忍住捏了捏他脸。  
等拐过一个弯，眼前的景色越来越熟悉，Yo才意识到，这是回Pha家的路。  
“那天你就是在这儿撞到我的。”Yo没好气地说。  
“对不起。”听见这话，Yo吃惊地转过头看Pha，这还是他第一次听见Pha说这三个字。  
Pha车灯一打，一脚刹车把车停到了路边，“对不起。”Pha又郑重了道了一遍歉，“虽然你是突然跑出来的，但我那天晚上的确超速了，所以我有错在先。还有接下来的事，也对不起。”  
Yo连忙摆摆手，“接下来的事也是没有办法的嘛，不是你的错，你用不着道歉。”  
“不是那件事。”  
“那是哪件事？”  
“是这件事。”  
Pha侧过身吻住了Yo。

夜深人静，整个大宅都熄了灯，Pha Yo手牵手急匆匆地跑上二楼，生怕慢一点会忍不住泄露自己兴奋的心情。  
一进房间，打开灯，Pha就把Yo抵在门边拥吻，Yo热情地回应着他的吻，任他把自己往床带，刚才湿透的短袖短裤通通都被丢弃到了一边。  
Yo皮肤仍残留着雨水的凉气，但Pha浑身上下都是干燥温暖的，Yo抱着他不肯放手。  
“等下，等下。”Pha稍稍推开他，爬去床头柜翻套子。  
Yo抓住他手腕，摇摇头。  
“可是……”  
Yo抬头吻住他，“我相信你。”【小朋友千万不要学！】  
Pha被他声音蛊惑了，迷失了心智。

“凉……”Yo皱着眉头跟他撒娇，Pha只好重新倒了润滑，在手上抹开捂暖才伸到Yo身体里帮他扩张，不是发情期，Yo身体有些干涩。  
“好了，好了，进来P’Pha。”Yo忍不住了。  
Yo叫他P’Pha的时候总是拖长着尾音，Pha每次听见都心痒痒的，他一挺而入。  
Yo忍不住轻声啊了一下，太满了，他每次都觉得太满了。  
Pha把Yo抵在床头在他体内律动，上次因为Yo的腿伤，他们没能尝试很多姿势，今天他要都补偿回来。  
他从Yo体内退出来，翻身躺下，拍拍Yo，让他过来坐下。  
坐哪儿？  
显而易见。  
Yo红着脸，慢慢趴到Pha身上，分开腿尝试着坐下去。Pha扶着他腰帮他，但也就仅此而已了。吃到一半，Yo腿都开始发抖，这是他的极限了，他肯定吃不下去了。他求助的望向Pha，Pha却好像不知道他有多辛苦似的继续哄他，“Yo肯定没问题的，刚才不都全吃进去去了吗？”  
Yo被他逼到进退两难的地步，只好重新坐回去，尝试着继续把重心降低，慢慢往下坐。Pha却失了耐心，坏心眼地屈起腿全部挺入。  
Yo一下子被戳到敏感点，没忍住，尖叫了一声。Pha对自己的表现很满意，抬头吻吻Yo就开始挺动起来，Yo伏在他身上，像是失了全身的力气，只能跟随Pha一起沉浮，他咬着唇，努力不让呻吟声溢出口，不在发情期，他意识清明，那些无意义的琐碎的叫声只会让他自己觉得羞耻。  
Yo憋得全身都笼罩了一层淡淡的粉色。  
意识到自己身上人的意图，Pha停了动作，抬头舔舔Yo的唇，让他松口，他喜欢他为他迷失自我时的样子，Yo坏心眼地咬了Pha一口，低头去追逐他的唇舌，用接吻来封住自己羞耻的声音，Pha却捉了他的手来一起抚慰Yo的前端，Yo敏感地一下子就释放了，伏在Pha身上喘着粗气。   
Pha舔吻着他胸口，吸吮着他乳尖，帮他度过不应期才开始又慢慢律动起来。  
“你快点。”Yo射了之后再做还是有点难受，他红着脸小声催促着Pha。  
“那Yo也帮帮我呀。”Pha哄他，吻吻他眼睛。  
“要怎么帮？”Yo瞪着无辜的大眼睛问他。  
Pha觉得好笑，怎么会有人用这么清纯的表情，问他这么色/情的问题？  
他忍不住又吻了Yo一下，“Yo收紧一下。”他贴着Yo的嘴唇说。  
Yo一下子羞到耳朵都红了，Pha甚至能看清他耳后立着的绒毛，但还是乖乖照做，Pha只觉得下身被层层叠叠的褶皱围上来又放掉，反复了几次，Yo看他还没有动作，哄着脸开始催促他，“你……你快点呀……”虽然太不好意思，但现在这不上不下的感觉实在太难受了。  
Pha一下子笑了出来，Yo被他笑得脸红，直到Pha在他体内释放了还把头埋在他颈间不肯看他，但肠壁被冲刷的快感仍然让他忍不住在Pha耳边低低呻吟了一声。Pha被激得又有点心神荡漾，下身微微抬头。他忙从Yo体内退了出来，把Yo从自己身上放下来，侧躺到他旁边。  
Yo挪过来把头埋进他胸口，还是不敢看他。Pha一下一下抚着他背，安抚他。

Pha手机这时突然响了，连着叮叮咚咚进来好几条信息，Pha转过身去拿，原来12点刚过，Beam Kit俩人就同时发了消息过来祝Pha生日快乐，还有Pha爸妈的信息，发了俩人跟一堆黑人小孩的合影过来，说这边的小朋友和爸妈一起祝你生日快乐。Yo好奇地凑过脑袋来，趴在他身上看，“你爸爸妈妈吗？他们这是在非洲？”  
Pha亲亲他头发，“对呀，爸妈把公司丢给我跑去非洲做援助医生去了。”  
“好伟大啊。”Yo由衷夸赞道。  
“那等我退休了，Yo和我一起也去非洲做援助医生好吗？”  
突然谈及那么长远的事情，Yo有点猝不及防，但心下还是感动地点了点头，Pha一一回了信息说声谢谢，重新又躺了回去，把Yo抱进自己怀里。  
Yo重新找了个舒服地姿势，躺到他臂弯里，结果趴了没一会儿又突然想起来什么似的，坐起来问Pha，“可是我不是医生啊，我什么都不会怎么办？”  
Pha看Yo认真苦恼的模样，又被逗笑了，“可Yo不也是学生物的吗？原理都是想通的啊，而且Yo可以做我助手帮我拿拿手术刀什么的肯定没问题的。”  
“那我研究生要去读Medical Biology！”Yo兴奋地拍了下Pha的大腿。

他笑起来的样子可爱到犯规。  
他不能不吻他。

Pha的吻顺着Yo的颈侧往下蔓延，胸口，乳尖，Pha一一都没放过。  
“呀！”Yo捂住小肚子死活不让他亲。  
Pha直接跳过那段低头含住了他，Yo震惊地睁大了眼，但立马迷失在欲望中了。  
Pha的口腔滚烫，舌头灵活的紧紧缠绕着他，没动几下，Yo就释放在他嘴里了。

太快了。  
太丢人了。

Yo双手捂住脸不愿意面对这个事实。  
Pha却含了他的体液，爬上来，拨开他手跟他分享他自己的味道，Yo就算脸红到快爆炸，仍是对Pha予取予求，跟他唇舌交缠。

Pha轻轻把Yo转过去，Yo有点不解地扭头看着他。Pha用自己的挺立蹭了蹭他腿，表示，你舒服了我还没有呢。  
他吻吻Yo肩头，安抚性地把他头按回去，微微探了舌尖出来顺着Yo的脊柱一节一节滑下去，Yo瞬间就感觉自己全身的汗毛全都立了起来，当Pha舌尖顺着臀缝划过时，Yo一时没忍住啊的叫了出来。  
“脏。”Yo满脸通红地回过头来，想劝阻Pha。刚才他被内射了都没有清理，还被舔了穴口，太羞耻了。  
Pha却好整以暇的爬了上来跟他接吻。  
“你脏还是我脏？”  
Yo现在口腔里又全都是Pha的味道了，他舔舔嘴唇，老老实实的说了下自己的感受，“Pha的味道和Yo的味道不一样。”  
这小孩简直要把自己逼疯，Pha想，为什么他总是用这么纯洁的表情来挑逗自己，他终于按耐不住，把Yo压进床单里，进入了他。

这次是后入的姿势，对于Yo来说又是全新的体验，每一下Pha都能擦到他的敏感点，快感呈几何数级爆炸，他被Pha紧紧压在身下，动弹不得，想伸手抚摸自己都做不到。  
“求求你，”Yo小小声的含泪恳求Pha帮他。  
Pha这次却没有心软，一味大开大合进出很快就把两个人一起送上了巅峰。

Yo在Pha怀里平息了很久才停止颤抖，久到Pha都以为Yo睡着了，却听见Yo小声说了句，“P’Pha生日快乐。”  
“所以这算是我的生日礼物吗？”Pha冲他笑。  
“不是，礼物明天再给你。”Yo长长地打了个哈欠。  
“Yo给我准备了生日礼物？”Pha有点惊讶。  
“嗯嗯，”Yo虽然困倦疲累，但想到为Pha准备的礼物仍是忍不住有点兴奋，但他要卖个关子。

Yo醒来的时候发现自己还维持着趴在Pha胸膛的姿势，Pha胸口被他口水沾得亮晶晶的，Yo大窘，赶紧拿手去擦自己口水，结果一抬头发现Pha早就醒了，一手抱着他，一手不知道拿着什么文件再看。  
“你醒多久了？”自己的糗样被看了多久了？  
Pha吻吻他头顶， “没多久。”  
啊！对！要送Pha的生日礼物，念及此，Yo迅速爬起来下床去找自己的衣服。  
结果昨夜淋了雨的衣服，皱巴巴地被堆到地上一整夜现在已经臭掉了。  
Pha翻了下自己的衣柜，没找到多余的睡衣，看来是被佣人们拿去洗了，遂拿了件衬衣给Yo套上，又拆了条新内裤给Yo。  
Yo脸红着接过去了。  
虽然彼此该做的都做了，但Yo还是有点放不开，Pha总能被他这种单纯的样子戳动，忍不住又亲了他脸一下，Yo忙推开他，跑到一边去穿衣服。

结果还不如不穿呢，Pha的衬衫堪堪只遮到Yo的大腿根，最顶上的几颗纽扣没系，露出昨晚的一片春光。Pha不由得咽了咽口水，觉得自己下半身又有点蠢蠢欲动。  
Yo可不知道Pha此时的想法，他心心念念的都只有赶快给Pha他的生日礼物，Pha今天要在家里办生日Party，佣人们已经开始准备了，他能听见外边佣人们来来回回的脚步声，他怕待会有客人来，他就没办法给Pha了。念及此，Yo胡乱套了衬衣跟内裤拉着Pha就往外走，结果刚跑两步，大动作一迈，Yo明显能感觉有液体从身后流了出来。  
是……P’Pha的精液。Yo内裤湿了一片。  
但现在他也顾不上了，咬咬牙继续牵着Pha跑，一路上碰见的佣人都是刚要向少爷问好，一看俩人一个只穿了件肥大的衬衣，一个只松松垮垮套了件灰色运动裤立马都转身装作没看见。

终于到了书房。  
Yo记得他看到这里有架钢琴的。  
果然他没记错。  
他松了牵着Pha的手，走到钢琴面前开始弹唱。  
如果今晚有一千颗星星  
我能请其中一颗星星来听我倾诉么  
因为今晚有一个让我焦虑的问题  
我想祈求星星来帮助我  
因为我现在感到我的心很无力  
我想知道他知道这些话之后会如何  
因为我仅仅是告诉他我爱他  
所以他听完之后可能会觉得这一切  
像梦一样  
但是我不确定  
明天我会开心还是难过  
所以我祈求星星来告诉我

Pha就站在书房门口静静听Yo唱这首歌给他，阳光太好，照在穿着白衬衣的Yo身上，本来就皮肤白皙的小孩子，现在整个人都显得越发透明，Yo头发乱蓬蓬的带着点自然卷，一曲完毕，正盈盈地望着他笑，对他说，“P’Pha生日快乐。”  
Pha不由得心神激荡，眼角有点湿润。  
他稳了稳心神才走向前去，拿出刚才顺手装兜里的膏药拆了两片出来坐到Yo旁边，牵着他手腕，一边给他贴了一片，一边贴一边说，“Indomethacin贴片，PI，直接作用皮下很管用的。”  
“是是是，Dr.Pha。”还能再不浪漫一点吗？Yo在心里吐槽Pha，别人唱歌给他，普通人就算不感动也不应该拉着自己谈药理吧。  
“是不是练了很久？”Pha有点心疼，晚上一直在弹琴也就算了，为了唱给自己，肯定又额外加练了吧。  
“还好啦，比起小时候练琴来好多了。”  
“都是去哪儿练的呢？”  
“大学白天社团他们不用我去练的。”  
“如果我昨天没去找你，你是不是就自己偷偷练了算了，也不会告诉我？”  
Yo点点头，他虽然知道不可能总是抱着一丝微弱的希望，万一Pha会邀请他来参加他的生日会呢？  
“所以啊，如果你没邀请我来的话，我会非常非常难过的。”

还好你来了。  
Yo环住Pha亲吻他。  
本来一大早就被撩拨了的Pha此刻再也忍不住，合上钢琴盖就把Yo放到了钢琴上，立即明白过来他要做什么的Yo立马出声阻止他，“喂，你疯了！万一有人进来怎么办！”  
Pha转身就去把书房门反锁了，“好了，这下不会有人进来了。”  
Yo拔腿就跑，试图突破Pha的封锁跑出书房去。  
自然是没能成功。  
Pha一把捞起Yo把他抱回钢琴上去，一边吻他一边把手从衬衣下摆里伸进去，他想这么干已经很久了。  
“以后你再弹钢琴就只能想起我。”  
Pha趴下身，顺着Yo的大腿往上舔去，眼神却赤裸裸盯着Yo不放。  
Yo被他炽热的眼神烫到，闭了眼并不敢跟他四目相接。  
“看着我，Yo，看着我因你而多么欢喜。”Pha蛊惑他。  
Yo像是心神都完全被他掌控，纵然再羞耻，也睁开了眼。  
Pha却突然一把把他从钢琴上拽了下来，翻过他，把Yo压在了钢琴上，就着昨夜留下的精液，连润滑都省了，径直进入了他。  
“啊！”Yo忍不住叫了出来，随即用手捂住了嘴，他拍外边的人听见。  
Pha固定住Yo的屁股两侧开始插进抽出。  
Pha甚至都没把Yo的内裤褪到底，Yo前端被内裤摩擦着，大腿也无法迈开，后方是Pha的囊袋击打自己穴口的啪啪声，抽查时带出的水声甚至能听到Pha毛发摩擦自己后穴的声音。Yo整个人敏感得直抖，一直处在即将攀上巅峰却死活做不到的阶段。  
他松了捂住嘴的手，伸手去拽内裤给自己安慰。  
Pha却拿了他的手，把他整个人紧紧箍在怀里，下半身却依然不停。Yo只觉得头晕眼花的缺氧，腿都支撑不住，整个人瘫软在钢琴上大口喘着粗气，Pha趁机伸了两根手指去搅动他舌头，Yo也无力反抗，整个人都处在精神涣散的状态。  
“你还好吧？”虽然敏感是好事，但Pha觉得Yo有点不太对劲。  
“嗯？”Yo迷茫地回过头来看他，似乎并不能理解Pha话里的意思。  
“我说你还好吧？”Pha又问了他一遍，停下了动作  
Yo却突然哭了出来，“不要停。”他觉得自己只差一点就快到了。  
Pha开始慢慢在Yo体内动起来，他怕伤到Yo。Yo却突然爆发了，不是前面，是后面。Pha只觉得一瞬间Yo体内所有的软肉都吸附了上来，紧紧绞着他，带着律动，他没忍住在Yo体内爆发了。  
Yo前面像水龙头打开了开关流了出来，内裤能吸收的液体有限，钢琴上留下了一滩。  
Yo趴在钢琴上久久不能回过神来，被Pha抱出去的时候，他觉得全世界的人肯定都知道他们俩做了什么了。钢琴上的液体虽然被Pha满不在乎的随手抹了一下，但Yo也觉得全世界的人肯定都能看出来那是什么。  
太丢人了。  
以后连钢琴都没办法弹了。  
居然一次比一次丢人，他全程都埋在Pha胸口不肯抬头，当自己是只鸵鸟，看不见全世界，全世界也就看不见他了。  
Pha却觉得很满意，能在非发情期用后边高潮，说明他和Yo的身体非常契合。

“丑死了！”刚到卧室，Yo就开始撕手上的膏药，刚才在做的时候他被这味道熏得不行，现在就在故意找茬了。  
Pha忙握住他双手，“不丑不丑，乖乖贴着，明天手腕就不疼了。”  
“那你为什么不贴？”Yo简直开始无理取闹了。  
于是等到生日会开始的时候，Beam Kit看到的是嘴角贴了创可贴的Pha。  
Kit奇怪道，那天晚上你明明没有被揍到脸啊。  
Pha咳了两声表示你不懂，紧了紧自己今天一直扣到喉结的衬衣。Yo气愤地在旁边往果汁里边吹泡泡，为什么有人就算脸上被贴了创可贴还那么帅？而为什么有的人非发情期做，精液不能被生殖腔吸收还要去清理那么麻烦？Yo到现在都觉得小腹坠胀，腿有点软，整晚都坐在沙发上看着Pha到处寒暄。  
Beam Kit怕他无聊，跟人打了一圈招呼后过来陪他聊天。  
“那个女生是谁？”Yo指指Kit身后不远处正跟Pha说话的女生。  
Kit连忙回头看，“哦～那个啊，是Pring，跟我们一个班的，喜欢Pha不是一天两天了，可惜Pha一直对她没什么兴趣。”  
“岂止是她啊，全班所有的Omega没有不喜欢Pha的，不对，恐怕全世界吧。”Beam补充道。  
Yo点了点头，继续往果汁里吹泡泡。  
唉，就是啊，谁会不喜欢P’Pha呢，长得又帅，学习又好。Yo有点情绪低落。  
Kit看他这样，忙开起玩笑来，“Beam就不喜欢Pha啊，他喜欢你哥啊，我也不喜欢呀。”  
“喂！谁喜欢他了！”Beam涨红了脸争辩道。  
“也不知道是谁刚才盯着Forth的电话看，也不知道是谁过一会儿就拿出手机来看。”  
“我那是……”Beam被Kit拆穿真相一时没了托词。  
“啊，对，我哥去封闭培训了，连手机都上交了，所以这几天没办法联系你，P’Beam别着急啊，我哥说他从你大学开始就喜欢你了。”  
“呀！谁要听关于他的事啊！”Beam的抱怨还没说完，就被前来寒暄的人打断了，Yo默默拿了果汁走远了给他们腾地方。

不知不觉竟走到了花园。  
Pha的爸妈很喜欢中国江南园林的景致，特地请了能工巧匠仿制了假山石林，Yo穿梭在里边，每次出来都是不一样的路线，今晚月亮特别大，他走到最上边的亭子里去坐下望着满池荷塘的锦鲤发呆。  
却突然有人从背后推了他一下，Yo毫无防备径直摔了下去，水面慢慢晕出一片红色。  
盛果汁的玻璃杯掉落在地上的声音太过轻微，被主屋内震耳欲聋的音乐声轻易就盖了过去。

 

Yo再醒来的时候是在病房，居然又回来了啊，Yo只觉得头痛欲裂，明显能感觉到自己头上绷了绷带。他试图想去摸一摸，却一把被捉住了手。  
“不要摸。”是Pha，脸上带着Yo最常见到的冷漠，眉头拧成一坨。  
Yo心跳立马变得飞快，他开始觉得心慌，胸闷气短。  
Pha冷冰冰地开了口，“你没吃避孕药？”  
Yo下意识的向小腹摸去，一按果然疼得要命。Yo突然恐惧起来。  
他跟Pha之间的吸引力没有了，融合的信息素的味道也没有了。

原来，从天堂到地狱只需要这么短的时间。


	8. Chapter 8

Yo只是抠着床单不说话。

Pha还想再说些什么，护士推了推车进来发药了，Yo老老实实接了药过来吃，吃完直接躺进被子里，把脸一蒙一副拒绝交流的样子，他吃准了Pha不敢把他怎么样。

Pha无奈，只好想先缓几天再跟他谈，反正Yo又跑不掉。

 

结果，Yo还真的就跑掉了。

 

第二天Pha去Yo病房找他经过走廊的时候，不经意瞥了一眼院门口，大清早的不知道哪个医生穿着件白大褂，包着头慢悠悠向门口走去，Pha觉得好奇多看了两眼，越看越觉得那背影熟悉，那人到门口停了下来侧身伸手出去似乎是在招计程车，Pha看清了那人的脸，是Yo。

Pha心里那股无名火烧得更旺了，他火速跑向医院大门，Yo真是总有办法能把他惹毛。结果他刚跑到大门口，Yo正好上了出租，Pha气都没喘匀也开始伸手招出租，一辆车却吱呀停到了他面前。

 

是Beam和Kit抱了花要来看Yo，见Pha一大早一个人在大门口大喘气觉得奇怪，径直把车开了过来没去停车。

“Yo……追前边那辆出租车。”

Pha上了车才跟他们俩讲了遍前因后果，结果Beam分心在一个红绿灯那儿没闯过去，跟丢了出租车。

“呀！”Pha气死了。

Kit忙安慰他，“Yo手机在水里泡着，钱也没有，你觉得他能跑到哪儿去？肯定是去找他哥了呀，Beam赶快把Forth的地址报上来。”

Beam自知理亏乖乖把车开到了大学的教授公寓，一边开一边小声嘟囔，“学校教授公寓的地址你们俩不知道吗？”

好在Pha现在一颗心都在Yo身上，他刚流产，头上又有伤，从医院跑出来伤势肯定加重了。

 

Forth一大早被敲门声吵醒，打开门见是他们三个吃了一惊。

“Yo呢？”Pha也顾不得礼貌了。

“Yo不是在你那儿吗？”Forth培训刚回来没看见Yo第一反应就是Yo跑去找Pha了，所以这是唱的哪一出？

“Yo身上还有伤，现在就算是气我请你也先让他回医院接受治疗。”

“Yo，有伤？”Forth眉头皱了起来。

Pha已经开始撞开堵在门口的Forth开始满公寓找Yo了，一边叫着Yo的名字一边希望他能赶快出来，一个月之内这么大失血两次，不在医院呆着，太容易出事了。

可找遍了整间公寓，连Yo的影子都没见着。

Forth没再由着Pha胡闹下去，折了手臂把他制在墙上逼问他，“说！Yo到底出了什么事？”

Beam见Forth正在气头上，生怕会把Pha弄伤，忙上来劝架，让两个人有话好好说，Forth才松开了Pha。

Pha低着头把来龙去脉老老实实讲了一遍，听到Yo流产那里，Forth没忍住抬腿对着Pha就踹了一脚，Pha一点都没反抗，结结实实挨了这一下子，往后踉跄着退了两步，撑着墙站好。

Forth连看也不看他，拿了外套出门去，Beam拽住他，“你要去哪儿？”

“去医院调摄像头，查那辆出租车开去哪儿了。”

Pha不敢跟Forth对视，却也老老实实把该做的都做了，医院前的摄像头足够清晰，几个人记下了车牌又跑去交警大队托关系调摄像头来看。

出租车载着Yo倒是一路去了Forth的公寓，可是在公寓底下被几个黑衣人架上一辆黑色三厢商务车接走了。

公寓前的路并不是条主路，摄像头分辨率也不够高，几个人根本没办法看清车牌，也没有办法判断这辆车到底去了哪里。

Forth却抿起了嘴。

三人帮还想试试去找出租车司机看看他能不能回想起车牌中的几个数字，再加上车子型号说不定还能追踪到，Forth却说了句不用了，拿起外套就要走。

Pha拦住他，“你知道Yo在哪儿？”

“你找他要做什么？要跟他结婚吗？”Forth讥讽他，“Yo我们会好好照顾的，不劳您费心了。”

Pha被他噎得说不出话来，颓然地让了路。

 

Pha觉得自己已经够难过的了，结果回医院的路上Beam Kit还在念叨他。

“你到底在别扭什么？”Kit很无奈，“你为什么一直拿信息素做借口不敢承认你爱他呢？Yo掉下去的那一刻标记就掉了！你就已经跟他失去吸引力了！也从来没见过谁为着点信息素吸引就要把命也丢了。”

“信息素，费洛蒙，不全都是荷尔蒙吗？为什么你只有看见Yo才会分泌这些激素，真是想把你拉回去重修一遍。”Beam也是恨铁不成钢。

面对两个人的咄咄逼问，Pha还是想不出个所以然来。

 

那天晚上Pha虽然一直在应酬，但不管走到哪儿一只眼睛总是盯着Yo的，嗯，在跟Beam Kit聊天，在喝果汁，好可爱。

“Pha生日快乐。”几个同班的女生过来祝他生日快乐，Pha跟她们喝了几杯转身就看见Yo往后院走去，他说声抱歉，默默跟了上去，他想着要吓唬Yo一下，却有人提前这么干了……

 

看见Yo被推下去的那一刻，Pha魂飞魄散，三步并作两步就往水边跑，迎面正好撞上从假山上下来的Pring，Pha却没心情跟她算账，只是狠狠瞪了她一眼，一边掏手机叫救护车一边飞快从假山边上绕过去，Yo要是没事还好，要是有事……Pha这个念头刚起就觉得一阵心慌，不会的不会的，他一边跑一边安慰自己。

 

小时候每每在这边玩捉迷藏都觉得乐趣无穷，Pha现在却只觉得这假山实在讨人厌的很，明明只是这么短的距离，他却好像走了一辈子才走到水边。

水面一切风平浪静似乎刚才什么事都没发生，皎洁的月光照在波光粼粼的水面上被风一吹撞到岸边全碎了。

Pha抬头看看亭子的位置估计了下Yo掉下去的方向跳了下去，夜晚院子里没有灯光，水下极黑Pha只能尽量潜到底去摸索，可怎么摸来摸去都摸不到Yo，Pha心更慌了。

他一向水性很好，又考了浮潜和深潜的执照，可是那晚上Pha却觉得自己能力是那么不足，时间一分一秒过去，他渐渐开始眼花耳鸣喘不上气来，Pha心里知道自己已经到了极限，那么Yo呢？比他早落水体质又比他差的Yo呢？如果在水里能流泪的话，Pha觉得自己此时肯定在绝望地流泪了。

水面突然大亮，有人跳了下来，是Beam和Kit。

原来Pring见Pha跳下水去久久没有上来，忙跑回主宅叫人来帮忙，佣人们连忙开了院子里的大灯好让人下水捞人。

Beam和Kit一人搭了只胳膊过来，从Pha腋下穿过要带着他往水面走，Pha用尽最后一点力气去推他们，示意让他们先去救Yo，两人拍拍他肩膀让他往后看，已经有人背着Yo在往水上走了，Pha放了心让他们带着自己出了水。

明明只是几分钟之内发生的事情，不知是不是因为水底没有声音的缘故，Pha觉得像过了一个世纪那么漫长。

刚吸到两口新鲜空气他就挣扎着爬到Yo旁边去。都是医学生自然已经有人开始给Yo做起了溺水急救和心肺复苏，直到Yo终于哇地吐出口水来，Pha悬着的一颗心终于落了地，伏在地上深呼吸，刚才他就缺氧，现在似乎终于可以呼吸顺畅一点了。有人拿了毯子给他盖，他才意识到自己在发抖，Beam Kit同他一样，一身正装从头到脚，从里到外湿了个透，他们过来扶Pha起来让他一起跟去救护车。

 

救护车开远了人群才开始叽叽喳喳议论起Pha跟Yo到底什么关系来。

 

到了救护车上，Pha才发现哪里不对劲，Yo今天又是一身白色，现在却是有点淡淡的粉色，那颜色还在加深，随着水慢慢晕染到垫着的被单上，像是那晚雨夜的重演，Pha再也支撑不住晕了过去。

 

此后他再也没让Yo穿过一身白，他对这个搭配有了心理阴影。

 

“Pha!”他最后听到的是Beam和Kit的尖叫。

 

等他再醒过来时已经在医院了，病床前是Beam Kit两张挂着大黑眼圈跟眼袋的疲倦的脸。

“Yo怎么样了？”Pha掀了被子就要下床去看。

“等下等下。”Beam Kit联手拦他。

Pha不解地看着他俩。

Beam Kit看看彼此，都不知道该怎么开口。

“到底怎么了？”Pha心突突地跳了起来，各种不好的猜测在脑海里来回滚动着。

“Yo怀孕了。”Beam硬着头皮开了口。

“然后流产了……”

 

 

Pha得知Yo流产后的第一反应是巨大的愤怒感，他记得自己事后明明让医生开了避孕药给Yo，他为什么没吃？

Alpha的权威感第一次受到了挑战。他铁青着脸在Yo床前等他醒来，想求个答案，结果没想到一开口却把人吓跑了。

Pha有点后悔，却碍着Alpha的面子不愿意承认，懦弱地给自己找了个理由， “你们也知道结婚这种事往往由不得我们的。”门当户对是第一位的，从大街上捡来的Yo他们是没有未来的。

Beam Kit分别在心里翻了个巨大的白眼给他，都想到要结婚了还不承认喜欢他。每一个动作每一个眼神都强烈显示出了对Yo的爱意，为什么他自己却还在这里负隅顽抗自己的心？

 

“可你连尝试都不愿尝试，这可不是你，Pha。”Beam一语点醒梦中人。

 

他在爱的面前变得软弱又胆怯，变得完全不像他。

 

“拿来。”他冲Beam伸手。

“什么？”Beam莫名其妙地。

“Forth的联系方式。”他下了决定要当面跟Yo把话说开。

Pha拿自己手机拨了很多遍给Forth，却一直忙音，Pha想着也许Forth不接陌生人电话于是拿了Beam的手机打，还是忙音。

Beam夺了手机过来，让Pha别这么心急，也让Yo好好想想，他们俩总是这么躲来躲去的不是办法，就算你不去找Yo，Yo想通了还是会来找你的，就像上次出现在餐厅弹琴一样。

真的吗？Pha心里燃起一丝希望。

“真的真的。”医院到了，Beam哄他，Pha也还生着病，他想让Pha先去休息，好歹也是折腾了一早晨了。

 

结果刚下车三人就看见了站在大门口的Ming，伸着双臂笑嘻嘻地等Kit给他个惊喜的拥抱。

Kit不负众望，跑过去跟Ming扑了个满怀，“老公你什么时候回来的？怎么不告诉我一声？你怎么知道我在这儿？”

Ming收紧手臂，用鼻子蹭蹭Kit鼻子，笑盈盈的说，“刚回来就来找你啦，因为有心灵感应所以知道你在这儿啊。”Kit即使知道他肯定是先去自己家被告知自己来医院了才来这儿找自己正好在门口碰上而已也没去拆穿他，但Pha就十分不给面子的直接当没看见Ming跟他打招呼径直回了病房。

“Pha失恋了心情不好。“Kit小小声地跟Ming解释。

“Pha会失恋？“Ming有点惊讶，按照Kit之前的讲述，和自己对Pha的了解，Pha从小到大都只有让别人失恋的份。

“哎呀我等会再详细解释给你听，你知道Pha木头脑袋嘛，从小到大只有读书好使，从来都是别人追他，哪里喜欢过人。“Kit不自觉地损了自己老友一顿。

 

Beam心情低落地坐回了车上，鬼使神差地给Forth发了条信息，“你在哪儿？”

Forth秒回，”抱歉，有事回了老家。“

Beam心下怅然，他想Forth现在在这里陪他。

 

此后的一个星期，Forth却再无音讯，连Beam都联系不上他。Pha和Beam两个人跑去经管学院堵他结果被告知Forth教授请了长假，不知道什么时候能回来。

到底家里出了什么严重的事需要这么久？还是Yo？Pha心里乱糟糟的没有个答案，日益消瘦下去。

Beam日子也不好过，今年经济状况不好，他们家的业务员被裁掉了一大半，整个东南亚市场占有率直线下降，Beam忙得焦头烂额，年底要到了，股东大会和董事会都要开了，Beam怕不好交代，给Forth发短信打电话都如同石沉大海一般，毫无回信。

 

年底还有另一项重要的事情，Omega的成年舞会。虽然世家之间都是说年底要热闹一下才轮着每年举行一次，但各家之间都心照不宣，结交一下门当户对的那些刚成年的Omega才是真正目的。Omega本来就稀有，更不用说门当户对的了，所以成年后踏上的第一次社交舞台一定要盛大。

 

今年偏偏轮到在Pha家办，Pha对这种舞会一向觉得很无聊，只有在Kit成年的时候陪他去过一次，之后再也没去过，今年却是死活躲不过了，连爸妈都特地赶了回来来表示对这次舞会的重视。

Beam劝他，忘掉旧恋情的方法就是找寻新的恋爱，不如去舞会认识下新鲜可爱的新Omega。

“这就是你忘掉Forth的办法？”

“Forth是谁？”

Pha无语地看着他，你都已经把他忘了还需要什么新恋情啊？

 

Pha最后还是被父母逼着出现了。Pha的爸妈从小因为儿子什么都好所以不怎么管他，结果儿子现在连个长期相处的对象都没有，Pha爸妈觉得终于有自己可以插手的地方了，所以展现了下父母的权威，硬逼着Pha来了。

舞会还未正式开始，人群聚成三三两两的形式相互客套聊天，Beam花蝴蝶一般地在人群中穿梭到处撩拨，而Kit带着Ming来看热闹，顺便撒狗粮。

Pha还是觉得心烦，跑去后台想去看看有什么事能做，才可以让自己不至于又在胡思乱想，他只要一闲下来就还是会想起Yo，甚至都出现了幻影。

幻影？

Pha使劲摇摇头，他似乎真的看见了Yo。

Pha腿有点软，找了根最近的柱子靠着，稳了稳心神重新定睛一看，真的是Yo。

 

近两个月没见，乍见之欢，欣喜得让他有点不能承受，他太高兴了，高兴得有点难过，只觉得眼角一热，微微落下泪来。Yo看起来恢复的很好，精神高昂的样子，一致兴致勃勃地跟别人在聊着什么。Yo在一群刚成年的小Omega之间一点也不突兀，若不是Pha早就知道，他肯定也以为Yo只是刚刚成年。只是他怎么进来这个舞会的？

 

Pha想过去问问他过得怎么样，脚下却像坠了千斤石，一步也迈不开，他还是胆怯，他攒了又攒的勇气在这一刻消失殆尽。

主持人这时邀请众人回座，Omega要一一登台作自我介绍了。

 

他紧紧盯着在候场的Yo的一举一动，终于到了Yo的顺序，主持人开始念介绍词，”今天这一位有点特殊，虽然他已经22岁了，但一直在国外念书没能赶上过我们的舞会，但今年他说他很幸运赶上了，让我们，欢迎来自清迈的Wayo Phanichayasawat！“

主持人话音刚落，在众人热烈的欢迎声中，听到这个名字的三人，Pha Beam Kit同时愤怒地瞪向了Ming。


	9. Chapter 9

Ming被三个人同时转过来的愤怒的眼神吓了一跳，“怎么了？”

Kit首先炸毛，“Yo是你弟弟？！”他指着台上正在发言的Wayo。

“嗷，你说Wayo？虽然我有时候也叫他Yo但更常叫的还是Wayo啊……”

“你还跟我装傻！”

“你不是见过他照片吗？我去英国就是找他的啊.........”Ming当时度完蜜月回来，却被父亲告知联系不上Wayo了。Ming一方面觉得刚从欧洲回来，好不容易倒过时差，另一方面此去找Wayo还不知道会发生什么事他没办法照顾Kit，Ming没让Kit跟着去，Kit想想Pha的生日也快到了，虽然舍不得跟Ming分开，还是同意了。

结果Ming跟父亲在英国怎么也找不到Wayo，去报警的时候才发现Wayo已经出境回国了，父亲当时在警察厅就大方雷霆，连夜飞回了国要去捉Wayo，让MIng殿后把Wayo东西收一收，等Ming拿着Wayo的毕业证和成绩单回来的时候父亲告诉他，已经在曼谷找到了Wayo，并把他带回了清迈的家。Ming才放心去找了Kit，还告诉Kit 父亲今晚会带着Wayo来，不过从清迈赶过来要晚一会了。

呃……

三人同时被噎住了，Pha本来还怀疑Kit一直知情又在耍他玩，但看这样子是真的不知情啊。

而且，三个人都去过Ming清迈的家，都看过Wayo的照片的，但，照片里那个瘦瘦小小，戴着圆眼镜跟牙套的小孩是Yo？

Pha仔细回想了下Wayo的照片又看了看台上，呃，好像是有点像？

“那！我们一直这么着急的找Yo你为什么不告诉我们他是你弟弟！”

“可你没告诉我Yo姓什么也没给我看过他照片啊，天底下叫Yo的也不只我弟弟一个人吧，而且那时候我们都以为他还在英国……”Ming弱弱地给自己辩解……

Kit扶额，向后一靠整个人都摊在椅子上，这都是什么事啊……

Beam给他顺气，“可能就是超人戴眼镜的梗？”

“这根本是超人变身啊！”Kit还在炸毛，Ming忍不住噗的一声笑了出来，Kit随即一个眼刀飞过去，Ming立马收敛了表情乖乖坐好。

Pha根本没在听他们叽叽喳喳聊些什么，他呆呆地看着台上的Yo，那种被愚弄的感觉又回来了，原来从头到尾自己都被耍了吗？亏自己还在这边独自伤春悲秋，他觉得胸闷，又气自己什么也做不了，跑去凉台上吹风让自己冷静一下。

偏偏有人没眼力见的跟了进来，Pha听到凉台门打开又被关上，心里的烦躁劲到了极点，回过头来准备无论是谁进来都要大骂一顿的时候，却看到了Yo靠着门盈盈笑着的脸，丝毫没被他蕴含的怒气吓到。

Pha立即哑了火，回过头去别扭地不看Yo。

他总是这样对Yo无可奈何，他替自己感到悲哀。

Yo却紧贴着上来，也伏在凉台扶手上，侧过来看Pha的脸，“生气啦？”

Pha把脸扭到一边去不看他。

Yo立马转到左边来，这次伸出双手固定住他脸，不让他再转了，“真生气啦？”

Pha低了头不去看他。

Yo硬是要挤着去追着他眼睛看，看他是不是真生气，Pha被他盯着竟落下泪来，叹了口气，认命般地握住Yo扶着他脸的手，“你身体全好了吗？”

Yo被他眼泪吓到，忙手忙脚乱地去给他擦眼泪。Pha捉住他手，又问了一遍，“你身体好了没？”

Yo点点头，又笑，“我爸看我把自己弄成那样，差点想打死我。”

Pha脸上表情一滞，Yo赶忙解释，“当然先让我养病，没舍得打我。”

Pha拉着他手不放，“以后不许有什么事就跑了。”

“那你也不许我凶我。”

“我哪有？”

Yo挺起胸膛，瞪他，Pha举双手投降，好好好都是我的错。

Yo抱住他，“我要是真的不想让你找到我，我就不在医院门口打车，也不会回去找我哥了。哪里想到我爸找到我那辆抛锚的车，那天晚上在你家发生的事情都传开了，我爸看到了网上的视频，直接派了人去医院捉我，然后我一到公寓就被拦下拖回了家，我哥也不让我跟你联系，才让你找不到我。对不起。

Pha摸摸他脸，也把他抱抱紧，“不是你的错。”

Yo在他怀里抬起头来，也摸摸Pha的脸，“P’Pha你瘦了好多。”

“都是因为谁啊。”Pha捏捏他鼻子。

Yo促狭地眨了眨眼，从他怀里挣扎着掏出手机来，开始念。

Yo对不起，小孩子没有了我也很难过，没有照顾好你，生自己的气，结果却对你发了脾气，对不起。

自己身为医生，却连自己的小孩都没有保住。

如果你早一点告诉我……

我想把我爱你这件失控的事情，归咎于我的大脑接受到了错误的信息素，想试图理性地控制它

却没想到我爱你是我全身的本能，我人生第一次有了无法掌控的事情

让你服避孕药大概是觉得你太年轻了不能拿这个绑住你

 

Pha越听越羞耻，中途几次想夺了Yo的手机阻止他念下去，Yo都机灵的躲开了，持续念着。

最后Pha索性从背后捉住Yo，紧紧钳制在自己怀里，才成功把手机夺下来。

 

这还是Beam的主意，说Yo既然不愿意接电话不如把自己的心情全都写出来告诉Yo。可是现在他只有Forth的联系方式，Yo的联系方式，他只顾着跟Yo温存，都没来得及存。

Pha炸毛，“那不是Forth都能看到了吗？”

“所以呢？！你有更好的办法吗？”

没有……

于是Pha开始每天对着那个号码发消息，却从来没收到过回信。

他沮丧地问Beam，不会是你想跟Forth说情话，不好意思才借我名义发吧。

Forth是谁啊？Beam维持失忆的设定不动摇。

 

所以，其实每一条Yo都看过了？那么也意味着，Forth每一条也都看过了？Pha脸瞬间变得血红，他人生从来没有感到这么羞耻过。

Yo在他怀里转过身来亲亲他，给了他一个肯定的答案，“我都看过了，P’Pha，每一条都反复看了无数次。我哥也是看到这些才决定帮我跟我爸求情放我出来的。”

Pha虽然满脑子都是Forth看过了Forth看过了Forth看过了，这样羞耻的念头，但大脑本能地提出了自己的疑惑，“你爸爸到底为什么要把你关在家里。”

“因为他去参加我毕业典礼结果发现我提前回国没告诉他，而且没回清迈跑到曼谷来了。”

“所以你为什么不回家呢？”

“因为.......我爸让我.....跟你, 结婚。”

“什么？！”Pha震惊得说不出话来。

 

而那边Ming还在给Beam Kit解释他们三兄弟为什么姓都不一样，Forth Yo的爸妈在Yo出生后不久就离婚了，Yo的妈妈带走了Forth，Forth改了Yo妈妈的姓，而Yo则是跟着爸爸姓。Ming是Yo爸爸第二任妻子带来的孩子，自然是跟着自己爸爸的姓，仍然维持了Ming Kwan的名字。清迈很有名的异性三兄弟就是我们家啦，Ming最后总结道。

“Forth跟Yo是一个像爸爸一个像妈妈吗？”Beam问道，“他们俩可长得一点都不像啊。”Forth身材高大，皮肤更黑一些，而Yo虽然不矮，但总是被衬托得很娇俏，皮肤白嫩嫩的，五官精致小巧，无论做什么都表情显得很可爱。

Ming点点头，“而且Alpha和Omega分化之后，也会产生些差异的。”

“Beam原来观察我观察得这么仔细啊。”Forth的声音突然在耳边响起，Beam吓了一跳，差点从椅子上摔下去。

他扶稳桌子怼回去，“瞎子都能看出来你们俩长得不一样好吗？”

“Beam这么久没见我有没有想我？”

MingKit立马一副看好戏的表情望向Beam，期待着他的回答，甚至邻座的几桌都注意到了这边的动静，转过头来好奇地打量着。

突然当着这么多人被撩，Beam窘迫得涨红了脸， 大叫了一声，“老子又不认识你！”结果引得更多人把目光投向了这边，人群开始窃窃私语起来。

Forth似笑非笑的倚着桌子看他，Beam大窘，跑了出去。

 

Pha刚大叫了句什么，隔壁的凉台门就被撞开了，是Beam出来透风，不停地挥手给自己扇着凉气，想让自己刚才涨红的脸快速降温，结果Forth紧跟着也撞了凉台门进来了。

Beam让他出去。

Yo忙捂住Pha的嘴按着他蹲下，示意他不要出声。Pha被Yo的手捂着，忍不住伸舌头舔了他手心一下。

Yo突然被他潮湿温暖的舌头触到本能地缩了手，低声叫了一声，“喂！”

Pha成功占到便宜，得意地冲他笑。

就这么一分神，刚才冲进来还势不两立的两人居然现在已经在倚着栏杆吻得难舍难分了，Pha Yo看得目瞪口呆的。

Forth Beam亲了足足一分钟才分开，Beam赖在Forth怀里，“以后再敢消失这么久看老子怎么收拾你。”

Forth抱紧他，“这次要不是Yo那个小家伙，我绝对不舍得离开Beam这么久的。”

Yo在旁边听得一脸懵逼，等Forth拥着Beam走远了还在愤愤不平，要是你早点去求老爸放我出来你不就不用消失这么久了嘛！还怕Beam通风报信一直忍着不回他信息！现在到头来怎么都变成自己的错了？他明明才是那个被限制了人生自由的人好吗？

Yo委屈极了。

Pha却没什么心情管Forth Beam的事，拉着Yo问他结婚到底是怎么回事？

世家之间的联姻自然比比皆是，而Omega的数量又稀少，每个家族都在拿自己家里的Omega做筹码，权衡着如何能利用联姻来使利益最大化。Yo心里明白，自己的婚姻往往自己做不得主的，但Yo总是尽着自己的可能反抗着，像今天这样的舞会，他一直借着在国外的借口躲了过去。所以当父亲把Pha的资料传给他，说这就是他将来的结婚对象，他们两家将要进行一个大项目合作时，他还是想反抗一下。趁着家里都在忙Ming和Kit婚礼的空档，他没参加毕业典礼就从英国回了国，他想跑去看看这个Pha是个什么样的人。

“所以我那天撞上你不是巧合？”Pha皱起了眉头。

不不不，那是巧合。Yo拼命摇头，他可不希望Pha真的以为自己是心机深重的人，他只是爱搞恶作剧罢了。

Pha松了口气，就是说嘛，要制造巧合用车祸这招实在是弊大于利。

“可为什么你要跟我结婚，我不知道？”

“你爸妈没有给过你我的资料吗？”

呃……爸妈真的会定期推送些Omega的资料给他，可他却从来没看过。

所以爸妈到底打算什么时候告诉自己，自己要结婚的事？

Yo望天，“估计今晚上吧，我爸已经跟你爸妈在商谈细节了吧。” 想必也知道自己家儿子到底为谁消得人憔悴了，既然儿子喜欢，Pha的爸妈更没有什么理由反对这门婚事了。

 

Yo爸爸知道是Pha把自己儿子弄成这样的时候本来都打算取消这次联姻了，还是Yo不死心地每天给爸爸洗脑，拿Pha的信息给爸爸看，爸爸才勉强答应带Yo来参加这次舞会，顺便考察一下Pha，结果Yo一做完介绍就追着Pha跑出去了，出去之前还不忘嘱咐老爸去商谈联姻的细节，Yo爸爸长叹一声儿大不中留也只能随着Yo的心意做了，反正是双赢的局面，儿子幸福了，家族又能受益。

“那为什么是我呢？”Yo的爸爸按理说也应该给过Yo不只自己一个Alpha的资料。

呃……Yo卡了咳，他也不知道为什么，若是换成其他人可能他连跑过来看都不会看吧，就算可能造成再大的损失，他都会反抗到底吧。

“所以Yo对我是一见钟情啦？”Pha很得意。

“所以特别怕你不喜欢我。”Yo突然收起了所有的调皮劲，露出软弱的那一面来，“然后一时冲动把孩子留下来又没告诉你，还没好好注意，对不起。”

按说世人对Omega的印象，总是会把他们跟软弱联系起来，可Pha第一次在他的Omega脸上看到这种表情。他心疼地抱住Yo，“不是你的错，是我的错，我没照顾好你。”

Yo在他怀里突然红着脸抬起头，“P’Pha，我今天又没打抑制剂。”他望向Pha的眼睛亮晶晶的，他想重新获得Pha的标记。

果然，听了这话的Pha拉着他避开人群从大厅侧边的楼梯就往楼上跑，Yo在后边偷笑，Pha总是没办法抵得住他的诱惑的，Yo很得意。

果不其然，Pha一进门就把他按到了床上，然后从抽屉拿出了……

 

抑制剂？

 

Yo一脸懵逼地看着Pha熟练地给自己打针，药水被推进自己身体，Pha都把针头扔了他还久久回不过神来，这是什么操作？！！！

“你爸爸跟我爸妈都还在楼下呐，太尴尬了。”Pha坐床边跟他解释道。

可Yo是谁，他爬起身，一步步挪到Pha身边，一下又一下地亲他，“那又怎么样，打了抑制剂又不是不能做。”

他诱惑他，“我想让P’Pha标记我，我想让我们信息素重新融合。”他抱着Pha深吻。

Pha用尽了毕生的意志力才推开他，“Yo，停下，Yo，不行，你身体刚恢复，我不想让你再怀孕。”

完全标记意味着百分之百的怀孕率，就算吃了避孕药仍会对Yo刚恢复的身体造成伤害，他不想这样。

Yo愣住了，心里有点感动，刚才被情欲占满的脑袋一下子清明了，他把头埋在Pha胸口，可是我想让我们信息素重新融合，我想我是你的。

Pha安慰他，我们还有一辈子时间还长，不着急呐。

Yo抱紧他，“P’Pha我想跟你一夜白头，想赶快变老跟你一起去非洲。”

一定会的，Pha摸摸他头。

 

最后告别的时候，Pha跟爸妈一起出来送Yo一家人。Ming自然是跟着Kit走了，只剩下Forth和Yo跟着老爸回去。Pha问Yo住在哪里，并且郑重地记下了Yo的联系方式。Yo给了他他们家在曼谷的地址，Forth也发了一份给Beam，几个人依依不舍的告别了又告别。

但Yo没放过在角落里的一个眼神，那个让他整晚都如芒在背的眼神，那个把Pha的生日会都毁了的眼神。

他想了想转头跟爸爸和Forth说，“爸，哥，帮我处理个人。”

 

 

Yo接下来的日子过得非常畅快，他报了Pha他们学校，也是Forth执教大学的研究生，每日拿了功课去Pha公司美其名曰请学霸辅导功课实则腻在Pha办公室里跟他谈恋爱。

反正他是个Omega，又不用继承家业，乐得轻松，Pha说他倒是很有当Omega的自觉。

“是呀是呀，”Yo承认，“我想当米虫不想工作。”之前被爸爸赶到英国念书，上大学就停了生活费，Forth那时也是个爸爸不给生活费的穷博士，虽然拿着全奖也没多少钱接济他，逼得他不得不到处打工，累死了，他一点也不喜欢。

他喜欢这样当P'Pha的米虫。

Pha奇道，“一般Omega听到这话都会说Alpha性别歧视，刻板印象之类之类的，你倒是很传统。”

“这也不是传统，而是你需要接受有愿意屈服本能的Omega也有不愿意屈服本能的Omega同时存在，这才是AO平权的本质，而不是一味地鼓励Omega起来跟Alpha平起平坐啊，生理构造本来就不一样，总有社会分工不同，谁也没有优于谁罢了。当然如果科技水平继续进步，AO构造改变那就另说了。”

Pha对Yo有了新的认识。

 

 

而Pha公司的员工也很高兴，老板终于不是加班狂人了！老板每天按时下班了！老板每天都笑容满面的！恋爱万岁！每个人轮番给Yo上贡，希望他保佑老板每天都开开心心的。

那样大家都很高兴。

 

 

但有一个人可不太高兴。

Yo被Forth召唤了过去。

“最近谈恋爱很开心啊？”Forth埋在卷堆里，头也不抬的看他。Beam自从那次舞会后总是说工作忙，没空见他。

Yo立马狗腿地把事前让Pha帮他准备好的Beam从幼儿园到大学的相册资料奉上，事无巨细一一禀报。

Forth摸着下巴表示很满意，“Beam小时候在清迈住过？”

“是啊是啊。”Yo点头如蒜捣，“所以说不定哥小时候见过P’ Beam！你们可能真的是天注定的缘分啊！”Yo连舞台剧的腔调都学上了，Forth听得头疼，挥挥手让他退下。

Yo夸张地行了个拂袖的礼，说声喳，后退着带上门出去了。

关上门Yo立马掏出手机一边跟Pha报告一边往停车场走去，“嗯嗯，有惊无险。嗯嗯嗯，现在就开车回去，什么？我哥踹过你一脚？”Yo掏钥匙开车的手停住了。

就这么一瞬间，就这么停住的一瞬间，Yo突然感觉耳边有风，背后似乎有什么东西飞过来了了，他完全凭借本能地往旁边一躲。有只球棒砸到车上发出了巨大的撞击声，在停车场内回声不断。

Yo回头定睛一看，却是个瘦高的男人拿着只球棒恶狠狠地看着他。

“哥！别放过他！都是他们家把咱们家弄破产的！”Yo此时才看见Pring站在旁边，已不复自己最早见到她时的光彩，头发乱蓬蓬的，连身上的衣服都朴素了许多。

Yo收起了手机，摆出了应战的姿势。

那人没想到一个Omega居然会练过空手道，还是个高手，掉以轻心，以为自己一个Alpha来肯定能制服Yo然后绑了他再来威胁他们家，结果几招就被Yo夺了武器。

Yo棍棒一到手立马冲着那人膝盖挥去，一击即碎。

那人瘫在地上抱着膝盖哀嚎，Yo扔了球棍，一步一步向Pring走去。

Pring此时已经被吓软了腿，欲待逃跑，结果没跑两步就被自己绊倒在了地，一边在地上匍匐着一边回头哭求Yo放过她。

Yo慢慢蹲到她面前，Pring被吓得动都不敢动，哭声都停止了。

因为，Yo，慢慢从口袋拿出了把枪抵在了她额头上。

Yo慢慢扳动了班机上了膛。

Pring挣扎着终于重新叫了出来，“求求你，别杀我。”

“啪。”Yo只是模仿着枪声轻声叫了一句，Pring直接吓晕过去了。

Yo觉得好笑，又走回她哥哥旁边，Pring哥哥拖着伤腿也努力用双手往后爬着，一面爬，一面也喊，“别杀我别杀我。”

Yo好笑的把枪扔给他，“玩具枪也把你们吓成这样。”

那人心里已经在生死之间徘徊了好几次，这时突然知道生命无忧的时候，一下子卸了力，全身松懈下来，卧倒在地上大哭。

Yo走过去开车，又像想起来什么似的冲那人喊，“但下次就不一定是玩具枪了哦。”

啪，他冲那人比了个开枪的手势。

那人刚恢复点血色的脸，瞬间又面如土色了。

他们家现在大势已去，要被弄死，实在太容易了。

Yo开着车扬长而去，他本来只想报复下Pring家的生意，没想要他们的命，偏偏Pring一而再的不放过他，由不得他不反抗。

出了停车场，阳光正好，Yo想了想，还是算了，不要跟爸爸和Forth提这茬了，不然Pring真的可能连小命都没有了，他还要赶着去跟P’Pha吃午饭呢。


	10. Chapter 10

死了……这章不见了……  
完蛋了……  
啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊


	11. Chapter 11

“你想做什么？”Pha冷冷地问她。

“我得不到你，谁也别想得到。”Pring用枪捅捅Yo威胁着他下了车，拿出一副手铐扔给Pha，“坐到后座去，把手铐穿过把手，两只手吊着拷上去。Pha就我们两个远走高飞。”

Pha照做了。

“你，”Pring拿枪指指Yo，“不许跟过来。”

Pring一边指着Yo一边从驾驶座上了车，让Yo过来把副驾驶的车门关了。

Yo听话地走上前来关门。

Pring笑话他，“那天不是还说要拿真枪来对付我吗？没想到会是提醒了我吧。”

Yo只是看着她不说话，Pha听到这话疑惑的看了眼Yo。

 

Yo磨磨蹭蹭关上副驾驶的门，极尽可能拖延着想怎么才能把Pring的枪夺下来，结果门一关，Pring咔哒上了锁，开始发动汽车。Yo见大势已去，忙拔腿往ForthMing停车的方向跑想让他们帮忙追车。Pring一看Yo是要找人帮忙的架势，按下车窗冲Yo的方向举起了枪。

啪——

枪响

Yo被枪声惊到，猛回头看，从降下来的车窗里，Pha整个人卡在了两个前座中间，而Pring拿着枪，定在了那里。她没想到已经被扣在后车厢的Pha竟然会挣扎着过来阻止她开枪，子弹偏离了原定的目标，径直穿向了离枪口最近的Pha。

“艹”Pha痛得骂了句脏话，看到Pring整个傻掉的样子，忍不住吼她，“你还愣着干嘛？书都白念了吗？帮我止血！”

Pring这才反应过来手忙脚乱解下围巾想找到他出血点，结果Pha双手还被扣在后座把手，上半身卡在前座，根本动弹不得。胸前被挤压着，肩膀上的伤口一直在流血，根本止不住。Pha被Pring哭得心烦意乱，吼她先拿钥匙把自己手铐打开。

Yo跌跌撞撞跑过来把车门打开往车上爬，看见Pha左肩一大片都是血，虽然害怕，第一反应还是去堵他伤口。

一只手突然伸到自己面前，Pha一开始吓了一跳，见是Yo，忙出声安慰他，“我没事，你别哭啊。”

哭？Yo拿手抹了一把脸，拿下来看全都是Pha的血，根本看不到自己的泪。Pring此时在后座解了Pha的手铐见Yo又跑回来，忙扑到前座来拿自己刚才掉落的枪。可Yo比她更快，抢先一步拿到枪，对准Pring连给她求饶的时间都没有径直开了枪。

子弹擦着脸飞过，Pring以为自己这次必死无疑，竟先把自己吓晕了过去。Yo翻到后座先去把Pring铐好，才小心翼翼去把Pha从座位中间拯救出来。

Pha没想到Yo真敢开枪，震惊地看了看Pring又看了看Yo。

可Yo此时扔了手枪，完全不复刚才开枪时的沉着冷静，抹到脸上的血干了又被冲出两道泪痕来。他手忙脚乱地去捂Pha的肩膀，根本不知道伤口在哪。

Pha虽然刚中枪时努力保持着镇定，让Pring解了他手铐，但血一直在流，加之刚才有点被Yo吓到了，此时才觉得自己有点失血过多头晕。

Pha被他毫无章法的手按得更痛了，指挥着他先去取了Pring刚才解下的围巾帮自己在近心端扎住伤口，再让他打电话叫救护车。

Yo手抖着从兜里掏出手机，怎么打都打不通，才发现地下停车场没有信号。他哭丧着脸问Pha怎么办，Pha简直要怀疑刚才开枪的那个Yo是自己的幻觉了，但还是强忍着耐心跟剧痛，让Yo跑去停车场管理员那儿让他打固话叫救护车。

Yo手脚并用，整个人几乎是滚下了驾驶座。

 

刚才的两声枪响响彻了整个停车场，ForthBeam Ming Kit都顺着枪声找了过来，正好看见Yo滚下驾驶座。

Forth第一个冲过来扶起Yo，看见他满脸血污，问他怎么回事，Yo看见Forth来觉得终于有了救星，一个劲地指着后座，嗓子里却像塞了棉花，一个字也说不出来。

他被吓到失声。

Beam Kit跟过来，一眼就看到后座的Pha上身浸满了血，两个人医生本能发动，上前去撕了Pha的衣服给他找出血口，Ming拿手机叫救护车打不通，狂奔去管理处找人帮忙。

Pha看看眼前两个老友，虽然都是咬着牙故作镇定的样子，手下却都没乱了分寸，又了眼车下Forth抱着Yo，说了句，你们俩业务真烂，放心地晕了过去。

 

 

Pha觉得自己做了个漫长的梦，梦里边他踩在云上，到处都是白色的，有河水在自己面前蜿蜒而过，也是白色的，Pha蹲下来尝了一口，果然是牛奶味的，Yo不知道从哪里冒出来突然塞给自己一颗薄荷糖，好不好吃？Yo在梦里边甜甜的笑着。

好吃，Pha也冲他笑着点点头，Yo却突然不知道从哪里掏出把手枪来，黑洞洞的枪口顶着他，快把糖吐出来。Pha不明所以，Yo却一把推了下他胸口，Pha剧痛，醒了过来。

 

醒来才明白刚才那是梦，Pha惊出了一声冷汗，他有点口渴想坐起来喝口水，一动胳膊才发现自己整个左臂左肩膀都缠上了厚厚的绷带，嘶——

他忍不住疼的叫了一声，一直趴在旁边的Yo立马醒了。

"P'Pha"Yo叫他，嗓音喑哑，昨天他一直发不出声来，今早晨才勉强有点声音。Yo沮丧地闭了嘴。

Pha想用右手揉揉Yo脑袋，结果抬起手来剧痛。Yo连忙托住他手跟他说，医生说他昨天挣脱时太用力，被划伤了骨膜，两只手都需要静养。

Pha被他托着手，却无心关心自己的伤势，只是担心地问他，昨天是不是哭了很多，所以嗓子哑了？

Yo摇摇头，想了一会，顺从地爬上床来，在床边贴着Pha坐下小心翼翼地把头靠在Pha没受伤的右肩膀上，小声说，“我是被吓得。”

Pha看他这么乖顺的样子，还是有点难以相信昨天那个拿着枪也能镇定自若按下扳机，一丝犹豫也无的人是Yo。

"你什么时候学会开枪的？"

Yo没料到Pha一开口居然是这种问题，愣了下才想起来自己昨天开枪了，答道，"我爸爸是黑社会的。"

Pha捏他脸，"说实话。"

"这就是实话啊，我上过射击课的。"

"在国外的时候？"

Yo点点头。

在泰国私人持枪可是重罪。

"可我爸真是黑社会的，他跟我哥都特别喜欢打断人腿。"

"好好好。那你要护着我点，不要让我被打断腿。"

"绝对不会的！"他们家P'Pha都给他挡了一枪了，他爸他哥绝对不能为难他！

说曹操曹操到。

Forth又是一身黑衣黑裤的打扮，一推开病房门，周围的空气瞬间冷了三度。之前Pha在学校见到他总觉得Forth跟其他教授不太一样，现在知道这层背景后终于明白Forth的气场来自哪里了，他右手默默抱紧Yo，他的腿健不健全都在旁边这个小东西身上了。

Beam Kit拿着花和慰问品来看他，见Yo贴着Pha坐着的样子都忍不住上前去揉Yo脑袋，实在太可爱了。Pha左肩膀有伤，右肩膀被Yo压着，只能无奈地看着自己老婆被揉。

“差不多了，Yo脸会痛的。Ming怎么没来？”Pha岔着话题。

“去警局备案去了，Yo爸爸好像很生气啊，让Ming一定要亲自去一趟。”Kit答。

Pha听见这话低头看了眼Yo，Yo给了他一个你看我说我爸是黑社会你还不信的眼神，Pha还是将信将疑，估计Yo家里以前混黑道过，最近才洗白做生意的？但话说回来，做生意的哪个跟黑道没点交情呢？Pha对Yo的话很不以为然。

Pring后来因非法持枪及故意伤人被判了十二年，这里边有没有Yo爸爸的作用，这就很难说了。

Pha看到这条花边新闻的时候已经出院在家修养了，贯穿伤，子弹没留在体内，连手术都不用，就是伤口愈合比较麻烦，伤在关节，一两个月都不能动肩膀。Pha只好让秘书把文件都拿来家里办公，Yo在这期间考完了试开始一心一意照顾起Pha来。Pha肩膀的伤其实影响有限，就是两只手腕不能随意活动，虽说出院时已经好了大半，但依旧不能长时间用手，Pha意外地发现Yo聪明的出乎他意料，Pha自己不能处理文件，一开始只是自己口述，Yo来打字，很快Yo可以帮他处理一些简单的图表及预算，一个月之后Yo基本被Pha训练成了一个合格的秘书。

这日闲聊起来，Pha又夸他聪明，Yo却只说是Pha教的好。

“你爸爸真的也教了你很多东西啊，完全没把你当Omega在养。”Pha感叹道。

“如果我爸没让我学防身术，那天就不会激怒Pring让她这么疯狂报复了。”Yo总觉得自己做错了。

Pha听他讲过那天停车场的事情，长叹口气，“坏人想要害你总有千百种理由，受害者有什么错呢？”

可Yo还是收不起自己的愧疚心，最近简直对Pha百依百顺，于是Beam来看他的时候目睹了两个人黏黏糊糊喂饭的全过程，一顿饭没吃完就跑了，辣眼睛。

而丝毫没有自觉性的二位吃完了饭，Yo开始熟练地帮Pha脱衣服准备洗澡。

Pha发觉自己完全没办法抑制每当Yo触摸自己时的兴奋，明明Yo只是在帮自己很认真的涂沐浴露，他也会觉得很兴奋。Yo刚开始的时候只是以为Pha还不习惯所以才每每从洗澡变成鸳鸯浴，结果时间久了直接破罐子破摔，每次都直接放水先洗鸳鸯浴，洗完才能好好洗澡，Yo很无奈，虽然……每次他也很舒服的说。

今晚当然也不例外。

 

Yo坐在Pha腿中间，两人倚靠在浴池边聊天，纵然时时刻刻黏在一起，还是有说不完的话。Yo放了几只橡皮鸭子进来，把他们推远又用脚趾把他们勾回来，Pha两腿中间被他这么来回蹭着，很快就精神奕奕地顶着Yo的屁股了。

Pha来回亲着他肩膀，挺挺下身示意他想进去。Yo回头跟他接了个吻，才把他顶端放到穴口，磨了一会才放松自己慢慢向后靠把他吃进去。非发情期做总是干涩，纵然坐在水里，也比不得油性的润滑剂舒服。偏偏Pha两只手都有伤，不能帮自己，每次都是骑乘的姿势，Yo吃得都很辛苦。

完全吃进去以后，Pha等Yo缓了一会才开始慢慢挺动，他们都不着急，也还很长，Pha轻轻环着他，凑过脑袋去不停与他亲吻。

“你用了牛奶味的入浴剂？”Pha问他。

“没有啊。”Yo正觉得Pha问的奇怪，突然下身一热，一股热流涌了出来，他才明白原来是自己发情期到了。

呃……

Pha柱身头部突然被热流一浇不自觉地在Yo体内抖了一下，Yo进入发情期敏感度大幅提升，被他连带着也抖了一下，整个后背唰的一下全红了。

Pha吻吻他背，想从他体内退出来去拿避孕套，Yo却夹紧了下身，紧紧用甬道箍住他不让他走。

发情期内Omega完全被自己本能所支配，他需要Alpha的体液才能平息。

Pha试图跟他讲道理，讲他们之前说好了一年内做都要戴套的，Yo身体实在不适合一年内再怀孕。可Yo现在哪里还有理智可讲，只是缠着Pha想要，饥渴地索吻着，诱惑他。

Pha想了想发情期24小时之内不打开生殖腔怀孕几率并没有那么高也就由着他去了，只是平常温和地做法此时完全解救不了Omega的急迫。Yo无论自己怎么动都不够舒爽，他急哭了声。Pha长叹一声，就着还在Yo身体里的姿势把他推到另一边去，让Yo扶着浴池边，自己覆盖住他，用手肘撑住开始卖力进出，Yo勾着他脖子，整个人别扭地挂在他身上亲吻，不停摸索着他，终于舒服地呻吟出声，“P’Pha我爱你。”

Yo这句话一出口，两个人都愣了一下，完全没想到第一句我爱你竟是会在这种情况下说出来，两个人此时都有点懵，一时都停了动作。

Yo在Pha怀里转过身来，跪在Pha面前，手扶着他脸，看着他眼睛又认认真真说了一遍，“我爱你，P’Pha。”

Pha望向他眼睛去，Yo眼睛亮晶晶的，此时情热稍退，Yo眼里的热爱却比刚才更甚，Pha低头跟他结结实实接了个吻，也对他说，我也爱你，Yo。

说罢就把Yo直接从浴池里抱出来往卧室走。

Yo吓得抱紧他，尖声提醒他，“你手腕！” Pha被Yo勾得发情，纵然手腕痛，他也认了。

Pha把Yo往床上一扔，扑过去亲他，“就算死在你身上我也认了。”

Yo被他压在床上翻来覆去的操干，快感一波接着一波，太久没在发情期做，他都忘了不打抑制剂时的快感竟是这样强烈，他觉得自己像在汪洋中浮沉，唯一能捉住的就只有自己身上的P’Pha，“P’Pha P’Pha”他不停小声叫着Pha的名字，每一声都像春药一样更加激发Pha的情欲，Yo前后都出来一次了，Pha还在他身上努力耕耘。

Yo想，他一定要去发那篇我的Alpha体力太好怎么办的吐槽贴。

想什么呢？Pha看出他走神很不满，咬了下Yo已经被亲肿的嘴。

“想你什么时候会结束。”Yo破罐子破摔，天都快亮了，他现在非常渴睡，而Pha还在用手肘撑在他身体两侧，把他乳尖含到嘴里把玩。

Yo此时刚泄过，意识清明，清晨的光线把Pha的一头乱发照成了金色，Yo觉得此时的P’Pha特别像只金毛犬在舔自己，没忍住笑出了声。

Pha被惊到了，有什么好笑的，在做爱呢，严肃点。

Yo连忙抿起嘴，装严肃，但还是忍不住打了个哈欠，跟Pha撒娇，“P’Pha我好累啊，我们睡一会再做行不行？”

Pha装可怜状，指指自己下半身，“可他还不想睡怎么办？”

“要不我用嘴？”Yo脑子一抽，等意识到自己说了什么的时候已经来不及了，Pha已经按着他头往下走了。

他还是第一次这么近距离的观察Pha的下半身，精神奕奕的一柱擎天。Yo试着伸出舌尖舔了一下，立马躺下装死，不行，他还是做不到，突破了自己的羞耻下限。

Pha觉得好笑，把Yo拽回到枕头上，跟自己面对面侧躺，捉了他手帮自己。Yo虽然全程不敢往下看，累到手酸但也总算成功让Pha泄了出来，也让自己得以入睡。


	12. Chapter 12

过完年三月份Yo的成绩就该出来了。  
出成绩那天，他紧张地一直在桌子前走来走去，Pha看他看得眼晕。还有几分钟才到9点发布成绩的时刻，但Yo已经在他面前连续晃悠半个多小时了，甚至焦虑得连早饭也没吃上几口。  
9点一到，Pha立马刷新网页输考号。  
"怎么样怎么样？"Yo站在电脑背面不敢看，寄希望于Pha的表情告诉自己答案，"我们可是说好了，我要是没考上被我哥骂你一定要跟我一起。"Yo紧张地双手都绞在了一起。  
Pha眉头紧锁，沉吟了一下，正想开口，Yo却已经开始在地上打滚了。  
"完了。"Yo往地上顺势一躺，"我就说不要考试走个后门直接让我进嘛，我哥死活不同意，我就说我没时间看书嘛。"  
Pha把电脑转过来给他看，"不是，你考了第一名。"  
"啥？"Yo爬起来看电脑，果然rank那一栏写着一个1字，"天哪！"是真的吗？他从来没看见过自己有这个排名。  
"我就说Yo很聪明嘛。"Pha笑眯眯地说。   
"说明P'Pha真的很会教啊。"  
"那Yo打算怎么报答我呢？"  
Yo绕过桌子坐到Pha大腿上去，Pha顺势抱住他腰。  
Yo狠狠亲了Pha脸一下，"等晚上再说报酬的事。"  
他现在要去找Beam吃饭，他哥又去外地开研讨会，让他多去找Beam联络感情。对于他哥的吩咐Yo向来是令行禁止的，他哥一走立马约了Beam出成绩的这天吃午饭，至于晚饭，他还是要跟P’Pha单独吃。  
更何况Yo还有自己的小心思，万一他没过，正好可以找嫂子帮自己说说话。  
Yo把自己的小算盘打得噼里啪啦响，得意的跟Pha说了自己的计划。  
于是中午的时候Pha开车把他送了过去，Pha有事出门，正好顺路。  
两个人到Beam公司楼下的时候，Beam穿着件风衣，手里捧了束花，看见Pha车子开过来，忍不住啧他，这么短的路也要亲自送。  
顺路嘛，Pha说。  
嗯嗯嗯嗯地球都是圆的呐，怎么着都顺路。  
你是不是Forth 不在家欲求不满呐！  
这里本来就不是能长停车的地方，后边的车都在按喇叭了， Yo怕他俩吵下去没完没了，忙下了车，揽了Beam胳膊挥挥手让Pha赶紧走，气到嫂子最后倒霉的还是自己老公，这可不行。  
Pha 还恋恋不舍地，嘱咐Yo等会来接他，才松了刹车开走。  
Beam把花给Yo,"祝贺你考上呀。"  
Yo接过花刚想说谢谢，却看见有四个人影朝自己走来，Yo收了笑容。  
Beam见他脸色突变，刚想问句怎么了，顺着他目光转身向后看去，那四个大汉已经走到跟前了，一辆面包车也吱地一声停到了两人面前。  
Yo见情况不对，抓着Beam就想往大楼里跑，此时正是午间，人们三五成群地从楼里出来，他想混进人群里去，可惜今天不是那晚，四个壮汉没有喝酒，行动还是很敏捷的，一把就捉住两人塞进了面包车里。 

Pha正在前边路口等绿灯，通过后视镜看到Beam送了花给Yo，看来是祝贺Yo考试成功了，Pha想，不知道Yo会不会喜欢自己送他的礼物呢？  
Pha正美滋滋地想着Yo收到礼物后的表情，后边的车却开始按喇叭了，Pha不满被打断，从后视镜里瞪了后车一眼，却没想到正好看见Beam和Yo被塞进车里的一幕。  
Pha心瞬间停了两拍，但前后都有车堵着，他根本没办法掉头去追，那车在马路中间打了个弯，Pha只能眼睁睁看着它扬长而去。  
艹，Pha把车停到路边，努力厘清思绪，先得去找警察，但失踪没有24小时，警察不受理？绑架？得有证据，对，得去托关系调监控，追踪车牌，还有那四个人看上去像是那晚上在Kit餐厅闹事的那四个人？去找Kit拿那晚上的录像记录，把四个人的样子印出来悬赏。好，就这么办，Pha开始打电话。  
打完电话，Pha往交警大队开去，那四个人如果是在报复自己单纯要钱也就算了，可是他们绑了Yo……Pha气得锤了下方向盘，他们要是敢动Yo一根手指头……  
自己就算把他们千刀万剐了又有什么用。  
Pha脑子乱成一团，只能强行让自己冷静下来，现在是与时间在赛跑，每一分一秒过去，Yo受到伤害的可能性就越大。

Yo也以为几个人不过是想报复那晚罢了，被塞上车的整个过程他都在挣扎着大喊让他们放了Beam这事跟他没关系。  
Beam却很平静，"放了他，跟他没关系。"  
Yo吃惊地瞪着Beam，P’Beam怎么认识这几个人的？

 

Pha在看监控的时候等来了从外地和清迈赶回来的Forth和Kit。Ming跑去跟老爸报备了，看老爸有什么办法。  
交警在顺着面包车远去的路调监控看，面包车一路直行，丝毫没有拐弯掉头的迹象，却在下一个摄像头中消失了。  
几个人两个摄像头反复看了好几遍，丝毫找不出任何端倪，那辆车就这么消失了。  
"应该是中途换车，面包车被丢弃了。"跟来的办案经验丰富的民警总结道。  
"没办法确定是换到哪辆车上了吗？"Kit问。  
民警摇摇头，表示无能为力，同一时间通过两个摄像头之间的路段的车那么多，根本没办法一辆一辆排查，他怎么能确定哪一辆车是？  
Pha和Forth只是紧紧盯住屏幕不说话，局面一时陷入了僵局。  
"只能指望绑匪打电话来索要赎金了。"  
"那，要是他们不要钱呢？"  
民警们互相交换了个眼神，没答话，但，答案在每个人心里都很明了了。  
Kit想到那个答案不由得打了个寒战，Beam和Yo究竟被带到哪里去了？

Beam和Yo被带到了间空仓库内，几个人绑了Beam到把破椅子上，就推搡着Yo把他往仓库隔间带。Yo拼命挣扎，奈何手被反绑在后边，根本施展不开。

Beam见Yo要被带走，急忙大喊，你们要是伤了他，一分钱也拿不到。  
领头的那人听到Beam这么喊却只是冷笑了一声，"既然把你绑了来，总有办法逼你们家把钱吐出来。你一个Beta别管Omega的事。"说罢继续拖Yo往里间走，Yo拼了命地反抗。  
“我也是Omega。”Beam红着眼圈说出了自己从来不肯承认的事实。  
果然那人来了兴趣，叫停了把Yo往里拖的那几个人，满脸不怀好意地笑着，“你说你自己是就是啦，老子得检查一下。”  
怎么检查，可想而知了。  
Yo趁着几个人集中于Beam的功夫，朝领头的那人撞了过去。  
结果那人没有像Yo预想中的那样，被撞倒，仅仅是趔趄了几步，扶着旁边堆着的麻袋堆就站稳了，几个人又朝Yo围了过来，这次明显是被激怒了。  
Yo心中警铃大作，这下真的完蛋了，他绝望地闭上眼，P'Pha你在哪儿。

P'Pha此时还在盯着屏幕看，让交警来来回回给他反复播放那两个摄像头拍到的录像。负责监控的小交警有点不耐烦，但又不敢说什么，一是Pha的脸色真的很不好看，二是，这可是局长直接打电话过来吩咐的……

"停下！"小交警还在神游，Pha突然大叫了一声，把他魂叫了回来，立马按了暂停。  
"看这辆红色汽车去了哪里，快！"  
小交警不明所以，但还是乖乖照做了。红色轿车一直都没在摄像头内消失了，下了高速，转去了一片废弃的工厂。  
"就是那儿了！"Pha带头往外边冲去，留下警察们面面相觑不知如何是好。  
Forth拿出自己上课时的耐心和语气来，用最简洁的语言总结了Pha刚才的做法，"通过两个摄像头盲区内的车如果不停下的话，通过时的用时应该是差不多的，但只有这辆红车用时特别长，应该是中途停下换车的缘故。"  
警察们这才恍然大悟，长官们连忙吩咐突击队员准备，前往郊区的那片废弃工厂。

人们都急匆匆往外跑，Forth和Kit也是,却迎面撞上了个人。

"Ming!"Kit见是老公来，扑到他怀里去，氛围一直很紧张，他一直在强装镇定，现在Ming来了，他终于有了定心丸。

Ming抱紧他，给他依靠。

 

为首的那人狠狠掐住Yo的脖子把他头往麻袋堆上按，Yo动弹不得，根本无法呼吸，意识正在慢慢远离……

放开他，又是Beam一贯冷静低沉的声音，却近了许多。

那人被吸引了注意力，稍稍松了手劲，Yo得以呼吸了几口空气，泪眼朦胧中看见Beam不知怎么挣脱了绳子现在正站在他们面前，双手全都是血，拿着片碎玻璃抵着脖子，"放开他，不然我现在割破颈动脉，你们什么也得不到。"

那人眯起了眼，他第一次见两个这么有倔劲的Omega,他觉得万分好奇，"这么威胁老子的你不是第一个了，但全都是说着玩玩，有本事你真割啊。"

Beam使劲又往脖子里把玻璃压了几寸，血突突地冒了出来。

几个人互相看了看，他们没想到Beam真敢下手，不由得一愣，不知道该怎么办了。  
Yo趁着他们注意力全在Beam身上的功夫，瞅准为首那人的裆下，狠踹了一脚，然后迅速跑到了Beam旁边，让他帮忙割开绳子，终于解放了双手。

他把Beam挡在身后，让他先跑出去找人来救他们。  
Beam本来想不能丢下Yo一个人，可那几个人连连逼近，尤其为首那人现在彻底被激怒了，怒不可遏，Yo摆出一副我练过绝对没问题的架势把Beam往门口推，Beam权衡了下利弊，觉得Yo应该可以撑一下的，自己手无缚鸡之力，留在这儿只会帮倒忙，一咬牙一跺脚，往门口奔去。

那几人见Beam逃走也不惊慌，反正仓库门口上了锁，Beam逃不出去。果然Beam跑到门口，黑甸甸的几道大锁阻挡了他逃出去的生机，并且，有人慢慢踱到了他的身后。

Beam绝望地把那片碎玻璃收向袖中，颈动脉不好摸准，但桡动脉他太熟悉了。

在医学院上课的时候，老师讲起桡动脉，说人们割腕的时候总是喜欢横切，伤口很快就会因压力闭合，无法流血，要么把伤口泡到温水里去，要么就竖着切下去。   
现在没有温水，那就只有一条路了。 

 

突击队员全副武装率先冲开了仓库的门。 

Pha虽然第一个冲出去开车，但最后还是跟着警车才一路畅通无阻地到达了废弃工厂区，工厂的车间全都开放着，只有一座仓库孤零零地封闭着伫立在其中，Pha环视了一圈，拔腿就往仓库跑，Forth紧跟其后。 

仓库门一打开，浓重的血腥味让所有人都不禁皱了下眉头，但血腥味中掺杂着的柚子味与牛奶味让Pha跟Forth更胆战心惊。 

进仓库走了没两步，Pha就看到了躺在地上衣不蔽体满身血迹的Beam, Pha看看Forth, Forth脱了大衣盖住Beam咬着牙冲Pha点点头，示意他赶紧去找Yo。 

Pha顺着血腥味往里走去，每一步都像是坠了千斤铁，又像是踩在棉花上，Pha强撑着，他得找到Yo。 

他在角落里，像个破碎的娃娃般躺在那里，赤身裸体，满身血污。 

Pha跪下去脱衬衣给Yo穿上，他努力辨认Yo的致命伤在哪里，却发觉他浑身上下都有出血口，每一处都伤口叠着伤口。他想抱紧Yo又怕弄疼他，小心翼翼地把他抱进怀里，细细检查他的伤口。

他想起跟Yo做唉的时候他不停亲吻Yo腿上伤痕时Yo的样子，每亲一下，他就跟Yo说句对不起。他总是跟Yo说对不起。Yo说他可真是奇怪的Alpha喜欢跟Omega说对不起。可现在他连对不起都说不出口了。他学的是救死扶伤，可他总是救不了Yo还亲手伤过他。

他第一次痛恨起自己的专业来。

有突击队员开始鱼贯而入，往后门歹徒逃跑的方向追去，Pha抱住Yo跟他们背道而驰，他要带Yo回家去。 

Kit被Ming一直圈在怀里，没让他往里冲，但等看到Beam被Forth抱出来时，Ming再也制不住Kit了。 

Kit挣脱了Ming的束缚，扑过来看Beam。他从来没看见过Beam这么安静的样子，他有点害怕。

他小声叫着Beam的名字，“Beam Beam”，是带了哭腔的，却得不到任何回应，Beam并没有像往常那样嬉笑着跟他闹。Kit怕Beam会冷，脱了自己外套也帮忙盖住Beam。

Ming从背后抱住Kit，怕他会撑不住。

Forth越抱紧Beam越觉得Beam在他手中正在流走，救护车怎么还不来。

Pha抱着Yo走了出来，Ming跟Forth交换了个眼神，去脱了外套给Yo穿。Pha却像没看见一样，只是抱着Yo赤着半身在那儿站着，也不接Ming手里的衣服。只是低头看着Yo。

夕阳西落，暮色四起。几个人在微凉的徐徐晚风中根本无心情顾及这美景，每个人心里都木木的，不敢在人前泄漏感情，生怕收不住，他们只能等救护车来。

陆续有记者不知从哪里听到消息，突然从漫山遍野间冒出来，一下子蜂拥而至，闪光灯闪作一片。

在相机的咔嚓声中，救护车终于到了。


	13. Chapter 13

Beam坐在病床上，盯着自己胳膊内侧从手腕一直延伸到手肘的绷带发呆，还是被救回来了啊。

被那人按在地上强行剥光的时候他是真的很想死，挣扎不开，反抗无能，被侵犯的羞辱感让他停止了挣扎，只是全心全意趴在地上用碎玻璃划自己胳膊内侧，割得自己两只手都是血。

那人见Beam突然停了挣扎，抬头看见他在自残，一脚踢飞了他手里的玻璃。

Beam挣扎着去够那玻璃，那人待要再走过来补一脚，仓库外却响起了警笛声。

没想到警察这么快就找上门来，四个人相互看了一眼，立即从后门逃走了。

Beam翻过身来躺在仓库地板上大喘气，这是得救了吗？他想。

他侧过头，看看自己手腕，操，他现在才觉得疼，桡动脉找得太准了，局部解剖的时候他都没找这么准，他用右手去压住自己左手臂止血，还是不想死啊，恍惚间他好像看见了Forth的脸，啊，那个黑炭，为什么他临死前会想到Forth啊，这是Beam昏过去之前最后一个念头。

结果醒过来的时候真的看见这根木头杵在自己床前，Beam吓了一跳，他撑着要起来，结果手掌剧痛，又摔回了床，操，全身都疼。Beam仰天骂了句脏话，Forth的脸就如他梦境中一般出现在他面前了。

“看什么看！”

Forth看他还有精神凶他放了心，看来真的都只是皮外伤没有内伤太好了。

“以后不许你再这么干。”Forth摸摸他被环住的颈子。

“老子是学医的，手下有分寸。”Beam嘴硬，虽然他也有点后怕。

“想吃什么吗？”Forth问他。

Beam摇摇头，突然想起Yo来，紧张地一抓Forth袖子，”啊，疼。“

Forth连忙掰了他手来看，没出血，Forth放了心。

Beam却顾不上自己手疼，由着Forth抓住自己手，”Yo呢？Yo怎么样了？“他晕在门口根本没顾上看Yo怎么样了，”他一个人对付三个人打过了吗？“

Forth摸摸他脑袋，叹口气，”自然没有，但好在也只是皮外伤，休息几天就好了，医生说连疤都不会留。“Beam这才放了心。

Forth还待说什么，Pha跟Kit推门进来了，问Forth能单独跟Beam聊聊吗？Forth点点头，出了门，结果临出门前还被Pha叮嘱，Yo在睡觉不要打扰他。

Forth早上刚刚看完Yo回来，已经被两个人黏黏糊糊喂早饭恶心到今天都不打算去看Yo了，但莫名其妙被这么叮嘱一句，还是觉得不爽，很不爽。Pha这小子最近真是越来越嚣张了，早知道当初他选经济学双学位的时候就该多挂他几门课而不是挂了Beam好让他课后来找自己补分。

Forth烦躁得特别想抽支烟，摸摸兜又没有，他答应Beam戒烟好久了。算了，医院又不让抽烟。结果有人却递了盒烟过来，是Ming。

Forth有点惊讶地看他，他记得Ming不抽烟的。

Ming看着他惊讶的神情，心下了然，解释道，”刚才路过便利店买的，想你或许想抽。“

Forth摆摆手，戒了。

Ming把定位发给他，家里已经先警察一步逮到了那几个人，Forth和Pha都想先给几个人点教训再把他们送进监狱里去，Kit听到也十分跃跃欲试嚷嚷着要去，但要等他们跟Beam谈完先。

ForthMing聊完打算如何报仇，竟不知再聊些什么了。Forth Ming虽然是法律上的兄弟可是不同父不同母，在Ming的印象里这个比他大五岁的哥哥总是在家里黑着脸进进出出的，永远很忙碌，永远在参加各种活动，辅导班，他跟小他三岁的Yo更亲近一点，可惜长大后事情都变了。两个人靠着窗各自在想各自的心事，一时走廊里十分安静。

病房里Pha和Kit在问Beam家里到底出了多大的纰漏，为什么会有高利贷找打手上门催债。

Beam见躲不过，干脆地承认了爸爸借高利贷赌博的事，可关于金额，他不敢说了。

Pha跟Kit更着急了，到底多少钱？

其实本金只输了一两亿，没有多少，但利滚利下来现在都有几十个亿了，最可怕的是爸爸挪用了公司的流动资金去还账，结果导致公司周转不开不得不卖了东南亚跟中国的分公司去填北美和泰国的窟窿，间接导致集团股票下挫陷入种恶性循环，Beam每天焦头烂额也还是无法扭转局势。

躺在那个仓库地板上的时候，他有一瞬间真的想不如就这样把手放开让血流干净就不用再面对明天的债主跟爸妈了，明天就不用来了。

Pha和Kit听他讲完才意识到事情的严重性，两个人合计了下手上大概最大限度能拿出来的资金，也许可以填补个十亿八亿的，Beam连连摆手，对于赌徒，你们怎么能给他送钱呢？他和妈妈是发现的太晚，才让爸爸掏空了公司，现在虽然已经尽力在剥夺爸爸对公司的控制权，有些事还是作不得主。

“那你要怎么办？”Kit很着急，哦，对，他一拍脑袋，“去问问Forth 啊，Ming他们家也许可以借一点出来的！你们家公司不能倒啊，只要不倒回血很快的，都这么多年了！卖了公司就真的完了！”

Beam知道Kit说得对，留得青山在，不怕没柴烧。东山再起不难，但万一釜底抽薪，这锅汤就真的废了。

可是，谁也不能帮他填这个窟窿，如果他能选的话，他会干脆地推开爸爸让他自生自灭，可是他不能，先不说债主会找上门来，被收养这层关系，就一直让他很尴尬，爸爸反复提醒他，若不是他们把他从福利院领养出来，他哪里有今天的好日子过。

Beam很头痛，但也只有勉力撑着，却没想到还连累了Yo，他问Pha，“Yo没事吧。”

Pha摇摇头，“Yo刚才还在担心你来着……”Pha突然想到Yo的原话，没再往下说了。

“Yo说什么？”Beam来了好奇心。

“呃，就说P’Beam没逃出去太可惜了。”

Beam将信将疑地看着他，突然意识到了什么，气氛一时有些尴尬。

Pha跟Kit交换了个眼神，准备走了，让Beam好好休息，公司资金的问题，让他尽管开口，能帮忙的就一定帮，实在不行，把分公司卖给他们也行，做他代理也行，他俩都想帮Beam保住泰国跟北美的公司，当年创业的时候太不容易了，Pha和Kit都听家里讲过Beam爸妈的事情，当年一家家生物小公司挨着鞍前马后的奔跑贩卖仪器，在美国融资成功后才回泰国建立亚洲市场，真的是太不容易了，结果连生育的年龄都错过了，才去福利院领养的Beam，所以Beam的父母都比他们父母要年长一些，却没想到把公司交给Beam退了休竟然沉迷起赌博来。

晚节不保，Pha内心有点感慨。

Kit快走到门口时，Beam突然叫住他问他，“Ming对你好吗？”

Kit一愣，随即点点头，“我很幸福啊。”

“那就好。”Beam也点点头。

“所以说，你快点接受Forth啊，这才可以也幸福起来，两个人总比一个人好。”

Beam翻了个白银，无聊地躺了回去，这只小柯基，真啰嗦。

 

门又被打开，是Forth又进来了，Pha要去看看Yo才肯走，他无聊也再过来看Beam一眼。

“怎么？”Beam侧着身背对门口不用看也知道是Forth进来了，这股气场太强，他闭着眼都能感受到。

“那个……Yo说，P’Beam连自己是Omega这种话都说出来保护自己，他要谢谢你。”

Beam不敢相信自己的耳朵，这个Yo是傻子吗？明明自己才是连累他的那个人，为什么要跟自己说谢谢？他转过来惊讶地看着Forth。

Forth挠挠头，继续跟他解释，“Yo说，P’Beam自尊心那么强，那句话简直就是把他自尊踩在脚下了，所以是特别大的牺牲，他让我一定要来感谢你一下。”

Beam心下感动，嘴上还在开玩笑，“木头，我觉得你弟弟比你可爱善解人意多了，要不我跟他在一起吧。”

“Omega跟Omega 是没有幸福的，就像你跟Kit。”

不愣防又被旧事重提，Beam胸口宛如中了一箭，把被子一拉蒙住头接着睡了。

 

 

Pha进房间看见Yo拿着手机在玩，瞬间就在心里大叫不妙，刚才自己怎么忘了把手机拿出去？

果然，Yo抬起头来满脸是泪，Pha跑过去把他抱到怀里，Yo在他怀里小声问，“我真的很努力挣扎了啊，他们什么都不知道他们只会瞎写。”

Pha猛点头，“对，他们什么都不知道，他们都在瞎写。”

Yo手里手机停留的页面上全都是Phanichayasawat家族的Omega被绑架的消息，标题与内容全都放在了Yo被Pha抱出来时赤裸的样子，全都在毫无证据地推测Yo遭到了qiangjian weixie 等等等，甚至有的报纸八卦起Pha和Yo家族的联姻到底因为这件事还能不能成行，丝毫没有人在同情Yo遭到的伤害。而提及Beam的则一直在挖掘Beam家里债务的问题，并且纷纷指责Beam家族经营不利才导致这起恶性事件发生。

Yo又气又委屈又不知道怎么反驳，他又不能开次记者见面会去解答记者的所有提问，再说，那些答案不知道又会被扭曲成什么。

Yo父亲已经动用所有力量在撤掉这次新闻了，可惜网络自媒体时代，就算删了几个大的媒体文章，事情还是一点一点传播了出去，Pha夺了他手机不给他看Yo就跟他生闷气，给他看了又一边看一边抹泪，Pha急的根本不知道如何是好。

Yo真的觉得很委屈，他那天跟三个人周旋，最后体力不支被逼到墙角的时候他都在撑着没有倒下，被他们拖来拖去在地上滚的时候他也没有认输，被扯掉衣服的时候他也在踢腿，为什么所有的人看到他赤身出来就认为发生了什么呢？他没办法替自己辩驳，说了也没有人信。

Pha一个劲安慰他，说他信，难道只有他信还不够吗？

真的不够的。

Yo的心情在Pha爸妈来探望时跌落到了极点，当夜就发起了高烧，连绵不退。Pha知他是心里抑郁引起来的，也没有什么办法，只能整日整日抱着他，陪他输液。Yo一会清醒一会糊涂，时断时续的说着胡话，有时又连番叫着爸爸妈妈，叫Forth Ming的名字。有时又抱着自己，叫Pha的名字，小声嘀咕着我好疼啊，P’Pha。

Pha陪着他睡不着觉，整个人迅速憔悴下去，连工作也不做了。Pha爸妈见儿子这样连忙又过来劝他。

Pha只觉得头重脚轻，但他一定要问问爸妈那天到底对Yo说了什么。

爸妈支吾着总算开了口，”你也知道亲戚朋友们总问，虽然我们是不相信的啊，但是儿子你觉得真的没问题吗？“

“有什么问题？爸妈你们真的觉得Yo被qiang jian 了吗？“Pha气结，”就算真的被什么了，你们难道觉得我会因为这个不跟他结婚？”

“爸妈当然不是这么古板的人，只是劝你再想一想，你还这么年轻，万一这件事成为日后你们相处的鲠，到时候不是伤害更大？更何况咱们家跟他们家的合作也不是一定要进行的……”

Pha虽然头晕，还是成功抓住了重点，”跟Yo他们家合作不顺？“

呃……爸妈卡了壳，”也不是啊，就是也怕你将来压力很大，毕竟亲戚朋友一直问……“

“他们哪里是问，就是在八卦罢了，这个社会怎么了，为什么没有人同情受害者，反而在给他加耻辱帽，就算Yo真的被强了，他也是受害者啊！为什么没有人同情他！为什么没有人谴责施暴者！“Pha愤怒极了又没处发泄，狠狠地摔了门出去了。

再回到病房，Yo竟然醒了。

Pha理理情绪，掏出手机给Yo看他们前几天把那几个人揍得鼻青脸肿的样子，想让Yo开心一下。

Yo依偎在他怀里看视频，果然被逗笑了。

Pha这个星期来第一次见他笑，想，这个漫长的噩梦终于结束了。他关了手机，安安静静躺下来让Yo陪他睡一会儿。

刚才情绪起伏太大，现在肾上腺素退了，加上这几天担心Yo都没怎么睡，现在见Yo又会笑了，终于放下心来，困意瞬间袭来。睡意朦胧间他听见Yo跟他说，”P’Pha带我回家好不好？我们回清迈住几天好不好？“

Pha迷蒙着点点头，去哪里都好，只要跟你一起。


	14. Chapter 14

Pha还是第一次来Yo家的主宅。Ming和Kit婚礼在教堂办的，新房也是另辟的住处，他还从来没来过这儿。Yo带着他到处转悠，给他介绍房子的格局。

主宅群落式错落分布在海边的一群矮山上，周围一片都是私家海滩，房间与房间之间并不直接想通，都需要走一段路的，但都设计的别致有趣，走起来倒是很有意思，Pha参观的津津有味。

“这间是Ming以前住的房间，有时候偶尔还回来住一下。”Yo领着Pha从主宅边的一座庭院里穿出拐往一片竹林，“这是P’Forth的地方，穿过去直接就可以走到海边了，我小时候都是懒得绕远直接从他房间里翻窗出去的。”说着，他们走到了Forth卧室门口，Yo直接推了门进去想给Pha看从窗口可以眺望到的沙滩美景。Pha刚要跟着探进身去看，Yo却一把把门拽回来关上了，Pha差点撞到鼻子。

“怎么了？”他捂着鼻子问Yo。

“没怎么啊，我没看见P’Beam裸着坐在我哥身上啊。”Yo强装镇定地回答，面皮却一点一点红了起来。

“哦？Beam也来了？”Pha想推门进去打个招呼。

“喂！你疯了！”Yo连忙推他走，还没走远，就听见屋内咔哒一声上了锁，P’Beam的叫声清晰可闻，“你刚才为什么不上锁！！！”

 

Pha看着脸红透的Yo笑疯了。Yo郁闷地抱住他，“我要是被我哥打，你一定要挡在我前面。”

“你哥经常打你吗？”

“这倒没有，可是他可凶了，动不动就说打我。”

“那他不舍得打你，要打断我腿怎么办。”

“那……只能寄希望于P’Beam了。”

Pha跟Yo默默在心里给Beam上了柱香，求他保佑，不对，求他一定要让Forth心情愉悦啊。

 

在竹林里沿路返回，Yo带着Pha往山上走了好一会儿才走到另一栋房子前。

“到了！这就是我的房间了！”Yo推门让Pha进去。

Pha第一眼就被整面玻璃墙吸引住了，外边郁郁葱葱的植被伴着淙淙溪流，宛如野外一样。

“这个景色也好棒。”Pha夸赞道。

Yo笑嘻嘻地关了门，牵着Pha往里走，Pha才注意到原来不止整面南墙都是玻璃，连起居室的地板和天花板都是用玻璃搭的，有锦鲤在水下自由地游来游去。起居室半间打通了两层楼的高度，半间搭了个台子出来，Pha望上去，是Yo的卧室了，放着床和衣柜，有个小的梯子搭上去，一看就是小孩子喜欢的那种可以爬上爬下的房间。台子下是间书房，两面立了书柜，满满的书，Pha随手抽出一本来看，是叶芝的《苇间风》，再抽一本，泰戈尔的《飞鸟集》，再抽一本却是《菌类种类大全》，翻开一看都是教你怎样辨认可食蘑菇与毒蘑菇的。Pha往后退了两步，看了看书柜，里边的数目种类非常繁乱，从霍金的《果壳中的宇宙》到生命玄学应有尽有，Pha额头有点冒冷汗，Yo看的书也太乱了吧，一点也不挑食。

有佣人端了果汁进来，Yo忙跑去拿，回来看见Pha盯着他书柜发呆，忙解释到，这间屋子本来就是做书房用的，所有人的书都有留在这里的。Pha恍然大悟。

Yo身上伤口没好透，扯到伤口还是不舒服，他懒得爬梯子上去给Pha介绍了，让Pha自己去看，Pha爬到梯子中间，基本就可以看到二层的全貌了，除了床和衣柜，其实也没什么了，床头有房门，Yo说那是通往洗手间和浴室的，一楼也有，Pha便没再上去看。

起居室占了大半个一层，与玻璃墙相连的另一个尽头摆了张书桌，Yo几乎都不去坐，他摆了日式的座椅在地上坐，此时吩咐佣人都收走了，拿出厚的被褥与床垫铺到地上，他爬不上楼，今晚就打算在起居室打地铺睡了。他正想拉着Pha躺下，佣人进来说老爷回来了，让他们出来一起吃晚饭，Yo慢腾腾爬起来不情不愿地拖着Pha往主屋的餐厅走。

一顿饭吃得非常的安静，气氛十分僵硬，根本没有人说话。Pha虽然之前见过Yo爸爸几次，但每次见到还是忍不住很紧张，而Beam第一次见，比Pha还紧张，Pha觉得Beam端着饭的碗都在抖。

“你身上伤还疼吗？”Yo爸爸突然问Yo。

“全好了，爸爸。”Yo立马放下饭碗正襟危坐地回答。

Pha和Beam也停了筷子，只有Forth还在不徐不疾地往碗里夹菜，Pha和Beam对Forth的认知又上了层楼。

“那就好，不要每次都搞得自己一身伤回来。”不知道是不是自己错觉，Pha感觉Yo爸爸说这话时瞥了自己一眼，Pha立马想跪下去跟爸爸认错，Yo爸爸却一推碗筷，说声吃饱了，往书房继续办公去了。

Pha Beam和Yo同时长舒一口气，立马放松下来摊在椅子上。Forth抬眼看了一眼他们仨，奚落到，“瞧你们这点出息。”

Pha总算知道Forth的气场来自哪里了，天生的。

几个人放松下来，连胃口都回来了，才开始正式吃饭，刚才只顾着紧张，简直味同嚼蜡。

这时佣人通报，Ming和Kit回来了。

两人刚从工厂回来，都穿着工装脏兮兮的，交给佣人几尾鱼说是在工厂边上的河里钓的，Beam一听就开始担心起来，“你们家工厂废物处理符不符合标准啊，鱼能吃吗？”

“那你不要吃好了。”Kit傲娇地转身去换衣服了。

 

Beam还是吃了第二顿鱼汤，肚子撑得圆滚滚的，躺沙发上消食，Forth让他起来走走比躺在这里管用，Beam不肯，借口老子伤还没好呢，换了个姿势背对过去。

Ming在跟父亲谈事，Kit端了碗鱼汤继续在Beam面前喝，Beam忽然想起来问Kit，你在清迈每晚都过来跟Ming爸爸吃饭吗？

“只是偶尔啊。”他自然还是想要跟Ming的二人世界的。

“那还好，”Beam放了心，“Ming爸爸看起来太可怕了。”

Kit噗嗤一声笑出了声，“完全没有啊，Ming爸爸很和蔼的。可能因为Pha今天在这里所以有点不太高兴。”

Yo本来坐在Pha腿上正在犯食困，听见这话瞪圆了眼，“为什么P’Pha在这爸爸不高兴，有可能是P’Forth在这儿爸爸不高兴的啊！”

“我在这儿爸爸为什么不高兴啊？”Forth笑眯眯地问Yo。

所有人第一次见Forth笑得这么和蔼的样子，忍不住都打了个冷战。

Yo往Pha怀里躲，Pha忙双手双脚把他圈在怀里，生怕下一秒Forth真的来打Yo。

“就是你也知道的啊！”Yo说完就把脸埋在Pha胸口不敢看他，Pha手紧跟着上来罩住他头。

“哼，”Forth冷哼一声，“你想想看今晚你吃饭的时候有没有一直给Pha夹菜？”

Yo想了想，啊，真的有，可那是因为P’Pha坐在最边上了啊，爸爸又不肯把盘子往中间推，全都霸占在他面前，特别不讲理。

Forth站起来拍拍Yo的肩膀，“你对他越好，爸爸就越不想理他。下次让Pha喂你，千万不要自己动手拿筷子夹菜，最好嚼烂了给你吃，我觉得爸爸就高兴了。”

咦——好恶心，Yo光想了想那个画面就被自己恶心到了。

可这就是我们平常见到的啊。

Beam Kit连忙点头附和。

 

“我们有这么恶心吗？”Yo直到回了卧室还在想这个问题。

Pha把手中最后一瓣橘子塞到Yo的樱桃小口里看他咽下去吃完，才去把橘子皮扔了洗手，“别听你哥瞎说，我什么时候喂过你。”

“就是！”Yo走进洗手间刷牙，“你什么时候喂过我！”说完低头漱口就看见了垃圾筒里的橘子皮，自己什么时候吃的橘子？嗯？嘴里一股橘子味~

“啊！P’Pha你骗我！”Yo吐了Pha一身牙膏沫。

 

晚上睡觉的时候两个人并排躺在地铺上，Yo把所有的灯都关了，两个人抬头看着星空发呆。

“我小时候经常跑到这边来坐着，比在我自己房间呆着的时间都要多很多很多，爸爸就直接让我住到这边来了。”Yo跟他解释为什么这间书房会变成自己卧室。

“可Yo不觉得有点远吗？跟别人的房间都离得不近。”

“可能因为记忆中妈妈最喜欢带我来这间房间了。”Yo想起妈妈有点伤感，往Pha怀里挤了挤。

Pha这还是第一次听Yo讲起妈妈，他轻轻问道，“能看看你妈妈照片吗？Ming说你长得像妈妈。”

Yo掏出手机给他看，“我把妈妈的照片都拍下来存到iCloud上了。”

Pha一张张翻过去，Yo却不敢看，把脸埋在他肩膀上，静静趴着。

Yo跟妈妈果然长得非常像，浓眉大眼樱桃小口，皮肤白皙，是个标准的美人坯子。照片里妈妈抱着小时候像洋娃娃一般的Yo在每张照片里都笑脸盈盈的。

“你妈妈是生病去世的吗？”Pha把手机还给Yo，仍是轻声问他。

“不是，”Yo在他怀里摇摇头，停了一会才答，“我妈妈是上吊自杀的。”Yo闭着眼睛不愿睁开，但眼泪还是忍不住流了出来。

Pha听到这个答案，抱着Yo的手停了一秒才继续慢慢拍他背。

“我是不是很没出息，这么大了谈起妈妈还是哭成这样。”

Pha抬手给他擦眼泪，“当然不是。”

Yo抓着他手不放，“所有人都以为我那个时候太小不记得了，可我都记得。”

 

Yo那年只有两岁，刚刚学会走路不久，妈妈仍会抱着他走来走去，却不是在这座房子里，妈妈说那是妈妈的家，不是爸爸的家，他看见了外公外婆，小姨。妈妈有天拿了只玩具熊给他玩，让他自己在客厅玩，他自己玩了一会觉得无聊就到处跑去找妈妈，结果妈妈高高地悬在半空。Yo觉得好奇，他扔了玩具熊想走近点看，却一把被人从背后揪住了。是外公，他还没来得及给外公指，外婆也匆匆赶了过来，小姨一把接过他，抱着他哭，让他不要害怕。

他害怕什么？那时候他不明白，只是很长时间都见不到妈妈，他每天哭，小姨也抱着他每天哭，再然后外公外婆也去世了，小姨嫁了人要移民，他不得不被送回了爸爸家。

他还是见不到妈妈，还要一个人睡，他半夜总是哭醒，连小姨都不来抱他了，他去找爸爸，爸爸却带了新妈妈来，他拉着Forth的手问，这个妈妈长得不一样啊，Forth一把甩开了他，吼他，我们没有妈妈了！那是他第一次也是最后一次见比他年长六岁的哥哥哭成那样，他怯生生地走过去抱住哥哥的大腿。

Yo两岁时被妈妈带走，Forth就再也没见过他，直到他被送回来。他记得妈妈走的那天，他跑出去追车，问妈妈为什么只带弟弟走，不带自己走，妈妈也只是哭推开了他。他从那刻起发觉原来哭是最没有用的东西，他便不再放任自己的情感。

记忆中那个糯米团子一样的弟弟被妈妈带走送回来的时候变成了一个爱哭的洋娃娃，Forth根本不想承认这是自己的弟弟，直到Yo怯生生地抱住自己大腿，他低头从弟弟眉眼看到了妈妈，他抱住Yo告诉他不要哭，妈妈不回来了，哥哥在这儿。

 

Yo讲到这里哽咽住了，在Pha怀里泣不成声。

Pha忙哄他，让他不要讲了，Yo却一定要讲完，“长大后得知妈妈是产后抑郁，每天都跟爸爸吵架，爸爸受不住，跟她离了婚，结果她病得更严重了，我那时却觉得妈妈每天都陪着我真好。”现在想来，那个时候妈妈已经病入膏肓了吧，24小时都不肯睡的陪着自己，生怕有人要害自己的孩子，最终也没抵过病魔，先把自己害死了。

Pha紧紧抱住Yo，“不是你的错，这绝对不是你的错，你妈妈只是生病了。不是你的错，妈妈不是因为你生的病。”Pha反反复复念叨这几句话，他想给Yo洗脑。

Yo哇地一声在Pha怀里哭出声，他一直觉得自己没出生就好了，这样Forth还有妈妈，今天第一次有人跟他说这不是他的错，他虽然道理都懂，可就是无法原谅自己。

 

Yo哭哭停停，到后半夜在渐渐安静下来，有一瞬间，Pha以为他睡着了，却突然听见Yo说，“P’Pha看银河！”

今晚星空晴朗，无数星星汇聚成的银河横跨天际，Yo给他指猎户座给他看，“这个星座最好认也最好玩了，三颗腰带在一条线上，这边是举着棒子的手。”

Pha有点明白Yo为什么总是喜欢在这里呆着了，这里真的很美，结果Yo突然坐起来跟Pha说，“P’Pha，我要带你去个好玩的地方！”

Yo穿着睡衣爬出被窝，在床铺底下摸索着，竟在锦鲤池旁边掀起了块玻璃。

“这是？”Pha疑惑地往下看去，玻璃下锦鲤池有天然岩石围成，但有水流从池边的一个洞口上漏出去一直往下，奔向海去。

“P’Pha跳下去沿着池边跳下去！”Yo很兴奋，“我小时候经常这样跳下海，被我爸发现之后就说要揍我，我哥拦下来说他会揍我，然后就在这里加了暗锁再也没让我下去玩过，前段时间我回来养病无聊把它弄开又跳下去过，很好玩的！”

Pha将信将疑，这虽然看着水流不急不缓的，但真的下边不会撞到石头吗？可Yo一脸期待地望着自己……Pha牙一咬，眼一闭跳了下去。

扑通——

Yo也跟着跳了下来。

水极深，那样狭小的洞口跳下来，里面竟然如此宽阔，远处有莹莹的蓝色亮光，那是什么？

Yo朝着那处游过去，Pha紧跟在他后头。

夜已深，水竟然还很温暖，但渐渐有了咸味，到达那处亮光时，Pha发现他们从一个洞里钻出来到了海滩。

无数荧光乌贼沿着海岸线分布，幽幽地发着蓝光。私人海滩并无一丝灯光，这些小生物照亮了海水的踪迹，随着海浪起伏，与天生星河相互辉映。

这其中最灿烂的，Pha觉得，还是Yo转身回头冲他笑着的脸。

他们在漫天遍野的星光中接吻。


	15. Chapter 15

跳下来一时爽，走回去累死人。

 

Pha Yo绕了大半个沙滩，还没走到正门。

"你之前跳下来怎么走回去的啊。"Pha怎么走也走不到边，他有点累了。

"我都是爬到那里从我哥房间里翻进去的，"Yo无辜的望天，"你觉得我们翻进去又不被我哥发现的几率有多大。"

"那你觉得我们翻进去被你哥发现，然后Beam能救下我们的几率有多大？"

"要不我们试试？"Yo在心里划算了下，后者明显要比前者高出不少。

"算了算了。"Pha忙拖住他，一旦被发现而Beam又没及时拦住，断腿的几率可是百分之百，更何况万一……他们正在……，em……打断人家……Pha瞬间觉得双腿都疼。

为什么一个大学教授整天跟黑社会似的。Pha嘟囔了一句。

你说什么？Yo在前边疾走没听清。

没什么，Pha拍拍他屁股，推着他往前继续走。

两个人累的不行，走了半天终于走到了，用着最后的劲哐的一下子推开了大门。门重重摔到墙上，发出了巨大的回声。

两个人连忙去扶住门，省得门弹回来撞到门框再发出动静来。

两人经这么一次响动，自然蹑手蹑脚起来，尽量放低声音迈着碎步往Yo房间走，结果路过客厅的时候被正在看电视的Ming和Kit逮了个正着。

"你们怎么还没睡？"Pha有点吃惊。

Kit拍拍肚子，"吃多了睡不着。"所以起来跟Ming在看老电影。

Ming见他们两个浑身湿漉漉的，明白Yo这是又跳到海里去玩了，随手拿起沙发上散落的条薄毯扔给Yo让他披上。

Yo没接，说要回去洗澡不擦了拉着Pha跑远了。

 

Pha把洗发水挤到自己手上，揉起泡走到在冲水的Yo面前给他洗头。

Yo闭上眼，享受着热水和Pha的头部按摩。

 

"所以……你和Ming?"

Pha犹疑了半天终于还是问了出来。

水哗哗流着，浴室内嘈杂一片，Pha的声音虽低，问题却一个字一个字地敲打在了Yo的心上。

Yo洗脸的手停了一下，随即加快速度把洗面奶冲掉，转过身耷拉着脑袋小声问他，"你早就看出来啦？"

Pha关掉水，拿过毛巾来给他擦头，"你跟Ming跟Forth完全不一样，你们几乎不说话，你们几乎不愿意同处一个空间。"

 

Forth即使是年幼的时候也是极忙碌的，Yo跟他相处的时间并没有多少。反而是跟Yo年龄更接近的Ming，Yo常常和他玩在一起，每每这时，Forth本来就阴沉的脸色显得就更黑了。

Yo忍不住问Forth,为什么你不喜欢Ming?

"妈妈就是被爸爸出轨他妈妈气死的！"Forth那时咬牙切齿的表情，Yo到现在都记得，"他是我们仇人的儿子!"Forth语气里的恨意，让Yo不寒而栗。

少不更事的他傻呼呼地跑去问Ming, 真的是你妈妈气死我妈妈的吗？

Ming也红了眼眶，嚷嚷着说不可能！Forth跟他打作一团，Ming比他小五岁，自然是落了下风，Yo在旁边哇哇大哭，引得父母都过来拉架，Forth被拉开来时，脸全是灰，眼神却一直恨恨地盯着父亲Ming和他妈妈不放，隔年便申到了奖学金，再也没回过家，他心里太恨了。直到Yo一身伤被拉回家，他担心着才这么多年第一次回了家。

年少时没有证据的怀疑，随着年龄的增长也逐渐明白大人间的事并不是可以分出谁对谁错的，Forth并没原谅父亲和Ming，但Ming的妈妈也在Ming成人前生病去世，Forth的恨意所能寄托的对象都少了一半，跟父亲跟Ming总算是可以相互客气着吃顿饭了。

“我那时傻乎乎地，觉得Ming对我真好，所有人都在离开我，爸爸和Forth都忙没有人陪我，只有Ming肯理我，就觉得那是喜欢了。”

于是在得知升入高三的Ming明年要去曼谷读大学时，14岁的Yo在Ming放学回来的时候迫不及待的在门厅里吻了他，Ming一时震惊地做不出反应，父亲的一巴掌却扇了过来。Yo都做好了挨打的准备，结果耳光并没有想象中那样到来，Yo睁开眼，是气的发抖的父亲和捂着脸站在一边恶狠狠盯着他的Ming。

那一刻Yo窘迫地如坠地狱，啊原来自己一直会错了意。并不是谁对自己说话和善一点就是喜欢自己的。

父亲没打他却把他丢到英国给FOrth和Ming远远分开。Forth得知他惹怒父亲的原因后，气得摔了整间屋子的东西，Yo在英国读高中的三年，Forth都没让他回来一次，直到Yo上了大学，Forth博士毕业回国，Yo才回了次家，与Ming尴尬地不知说什么好，Ming似乎几次欲言又止似乎想把话跟他说开的样子，Yo也只是躲着他，那件事太窘迫了，即使过了青春期Yo依然很敏感。

但他没想到Ming连结婚都没告诉自己，还是自己偶然看到有泰国朋友在FB上赞的消息才知道他们要结婚的消息，他气得提前跑回了国，在教堂前觉得人生真是太讽刺了。至于么，爸和Ming防自己跟防什么似的，他赌气不要回家了。

“P’Pha其实我第一次见你是在教堂外。”

什么？Pha有点诧异。

“那时候P’Kit和Ming行完礼从教堂出来，人群中我看到你了。本来我爸给我资料照片的时候我还以为被PS过了，却没想到真人真的很帅啊。“

“别试图讨好我，所以你跑到我家门口不算是完全巧合？“

“那个真是巧合，我看完婚礼之后生气不想回家，租了辆车一直往南开，开着开着就到了曼谷，不知怎么就开到你那儿了。“

Pha松了口气，随即又想起件事来，“所以你初吻给了Ming？”

嗯？Yo一脸懵逼，他跟Ming的事一直不敢告诉Pha，一直自己纠结着，结果听完了Pha的重点是这个？

Pha扯了他手里拿着的早就停下擦头的毛巾，Yo这才发现个问题，他们现在都是裸着的！Yo下意识抱紧自己胳膊，警惕地盯着Pha，“所以呢？”

Pha面无表情地吻下来，“消毒。”

 

他们在灿烂星河下做/爱。

Yo坐在Pha身上缓慢起落，咬着下唇，努力不让自己溢出呻吟，Yo眼神迷离，含着水汽，似睁非睁地望着Pha，星光从玻璃天花板上投下来，在Yo白皙的皮肤上流转，Pha着迷地一寸一寸摸过去，那星光又到了自己手上，他揽过Yo与他深深接吻，Yo再也忍不住，在他嘴里呻吟出声。

Pha顺着Yo脊椎一节一节摸下去直到尾骨，直到摸到两人相接处，Yo在他怀里又低低叫了一声。Pha握住Yo形状姣好的两瓣，开始自己动手帮Yo起落，Yo一下子敏感地直起了腰，Pha嘴唇正好舔吻到他胸口，Yo在他怀里不停痉挛，一下子射了出来。

Pha掀了被子把Yo放平，在他体内继续慢慢挺动，Yo从高潮中清醒过来，换他看这满室旖旎的星光，还有他身上起伏的那个人。

Yo摸着自己身上那个人的眉眼，自然是极好看的，可这次他是完完全全属于自己的，从心到身体都是自己的。

他被这爱意勾起情欲，双脚缠上Pha的腰催促他更近一点，更靠近自己一点。

Pha了了他的意思，一边不停亲吻他的唇，一边双手固定住他腰，更深的摩擦进去。

呃……啊……Yo忍不住自己的欢愉，他在Pha身下软成一滩水，恨不得时时与他这样相好，他紧紧绞住Pha，紧接着一股两股三股更多的热液冲刷在了自己深处。

Pha在他身上轰然倒塌。

Yo过了好一会儿才把Pha从他身上掀开，握了他手去抚慰自己前端，他后边到了可是前边还没到。

Pha刚做完有点懒，只是任由Yo牵着自己手动，Yo不满地蹬了他一眼，杯水车薪。

Pha冲他坏笑，爬起来往下含住了他。

Yo一惊，待要抬腿踢他，但被含住的部分太过舒适，潮湿温暖的口腔，Yo一进去就想射了，结果Pha却把他吐了出来，硬调了个头，让Yo跟自己头尾相对。

面前面对的什么，Yo自然是明白的，脸红红地，但还是闭了眼张嘴去吸那柱身，Pha教过他，像吸棒冰那样，不要用牙齿，偶尔刮一下也可以。

Yo闭着眼全心全意回忆着Pha的教程，但却没想到下身的感觉更甚。Yo努力集中于眼前的任务，集中于鼻腔中充满的Pha下身茂密森林的味道，却都抵不过Pha抵着舌尖在他柱身头部小孔的一舔，Yo浑身抖着，射了……

Yo摊在床垫上喘气，连续两次高潮，他有点晕眩。

Pha却不给他喘息的时间，翻了他过去，一心一意舔舐他穴口的精液，甚至爬上来与Yo分享自己的味道，Yo红着脸，小猫样的舔着Pha微微伸出的舌尖，他着迷于P’Pha的味道。

Pha重新用唾液润滑他那处，把它舔得水光嫩滑的，Yo羞耻得臀尖都红了，微微颤抖，但Pha稍稍离开又会撒娇着让他回来，Pha被他撩得心痒，按着他腰，看着他一点一点把自己全都吃了进去，进入得极为缓慢……

终于全部进入的时候，Yo长舒了一口气，紧接着便是狂风暴雨般地律动，Yo第三次的时候觉得自己根本射不出来什么了，快感在自己体内憋到就要爆炸，Pha手下包着他还在不停摩擦，哄他射，Yo被他拥着憋得面红耳赤，泪流不止最后当Pha射给他时，终于前端流了出来，很长时间在Pha怀里都不能停息。

Pha把那液体拿过来看，透明的，用手一抹很容易就抹开了。

“你是不是？”

“闭嘴啊！”Yo虽然累拼尽最后的力气也要阻止Pha说出那几个字来。

第二天两人自然没能成功起来吃早饭，午饭也是让人端到屋里吃的，Yo跑到楼上拿被子蒙住脸，一点都不敢看佣人收走丢在一楼旁边的被褥时的表情。Pha端了饭菜上来要喂他，Yo恶狠狠地夺了饭筷自己吃。

等到吃晚饭，Yo扶着腰终于出现的时候，Yo爸爸的脸色比前一天还难看。于是第三天一大早，又逢周末，所有人都自觉爬起来去陪爸爸出海海钓了。船停在海中央，钓上来的鱼直接让随着出海的厨师做了寿司和生鱼片，螃蟹炖了汤，龙虾煮了小米粥，每个人都吃得肚皮溜圆，躺甲板上撑了太阳伞，在躺椅里躺着吹海风。

果然还是现钓的最新鲜，Yo舒服地在Pha怀里翻了个身，周围海浪声有规律地一波一波打在船身上，十分催眠。

“吃饱了就睡，会长肉的。”Yo喃喃自语还嗝了一声，但竟就这样睡了过去，再醒来时已是黄昏，身上盖了毯子，Pha却还被自己垫在身下，在拿着手机看什么。

Yo忙爬起身，问Pha是不是被压麻了？

Pha站起来活动活动手脚，“有点。”

“你明明可以叫我起来的啊。”Yo有点愧疚

“可以，但是不想。”Pha望着Yo笑盈盈的，Yo也不住冲他甜甜的笑了起来。

咳咳咳咳，来叫他们吃晚饭的Forth忍不住咳出声提醒他们注意一下，两人才忙走进船舱去，都没敢牵手。

晚上继续的海鲜大餐，下午Yo睡着的时候又钓了海螺上来，生切凉拌煮汤都有，Yo见厨房还有牛肉，让一并拌了生鸡蛋生辣椒来吃，牛肉螺肉都十分新鲜，入口滑嫩，Yo又吃得肚子圆饱饱的，Forth笑他，吃饱了睡睡饱了吃会变猪的，Yo只敢蹬他又不敢反驳，握着Pha的手就忍不住捏紧了。

于是等船到岸边，所有人都回屋到时候，Yo拉着Pha要去海滩上溜一圈消食，Pha自然没有意见，两人慢慢踱去了海边。

今晚月朗星稀，月光在水中流转，天地间静谧地仿佛只有他二人。

让时间停留在此刻吧，Yo想，明天不要来了。

但，该做的事迟早还是要做。

“P’Pha，”他突然停了脚步，“你这样不去工作真的可以吗？”Beam跑过来散心，Forth请了一周假过来陪他，可Pha呢，一向是工作狂的P’Pha呢？他说他想回清迈，Pha便直接扔了工作过来，连手提电脑都没带，这几天更是连电话都很少接，这样……真的可以吗？他知道Pha是对工作有着狂热的人。

Pha回过身来握住他手，盯着他眼睛思索了下，“我第一次觉得有比工作学习更重要的事，我从工作中取得的愉悦感，我对完成工作的责任感，似乎都比不上陪着你的责任感及愉悦感。只是呆在你身边我都觉得开心。”

Yo心里放起万朵礼花，“真的吗真的吗？”他跳到Pha身上去，不停亲吻他，“那，P’Pha你能不能永远不要走？所有人都在离开我，妈妈外公外婆，小姨，Ming，爸爸和Forth总是若即若离的，我只能抓住你了，我想你永远在我身边。”

Pha使劲点头，“我答应你，就算你推开我我也不走。”

“我怎么会推开你呢。我只想你进入我。”Yo冲他狡黠地眨眨眼，眼里满是倒映的月光。

Pha看了看四周，突然放低了声音，“喂，你不是想在这儿做吧！”

沙子这么软，这里没有人，又有什么不可以呢。Yo开始脱起Pha的衣服来。

 

他们在水天一色中做爱。

海浪打过来又退回去，宛如Pha在他体内运动的节拍。

Pha跪在沙地上，纵然这里的沙子再细腻柔软，偶尔嵌进肉里的一颗两颗，Pha还是觉得了痛，他便不再把Yo压在身下，扶他起来坐在自己身上，至少Yo会是舒服的。

 

远处……

“Forth，你觉得他们会知道我们在看他们吗？”Beam本来只是跟Forth坐在窗前聊天，看见Yo跟Pha正好走到眼前的沙滩，结果聊着聊着先是Yo跳到Pha身上，紧接着两人开始接吻，然后就开始脱衣服……Forth Beam连忙拉了窗帘，还好海浪声够大，不然拉窗帘都没有什么用。

Forth默默捏碎了个苹果


	16. Chapter 16

第二天餐桌上的氛围格外凝重，不光Yo的爸爸脸色一如既往地阴沉，Yo不知道是不是自己的错觉，他觉得Forth的脸色都比往常来得阴沉，即使喝着鱼片粥也一直盯着自己。

Yo喝完了粥顺手拿了个苹果啃，被Forth的眼神看得莫名其妙的，"你想吃苹果吗？”他拿了个没啃过的给Forth。

Beam连忙抢了那个苹果过来，讨好地递给了爸爸，Yo爸爸对他笑了笑。

Forth在心里要郁闷死了，我吃苹果？我还吃柠檬呢！他把碗一推，留下句你头发里有沙子，拂袖而去，深藏功与名。

沙子？Yo不解地把手伸进头发里梳了下，昨晚回来明明洗过头了啊，坐在他对面的Beam却先脸红了起来。

Yo看看Beam又看看Pha，难道……？两个人交换了个眼神，Yo脸瞬间爆红，扔了苹果也跑了。

Ming Kit等爸爸走了才开始八卦起来，怎么回事？

Pha作高深状，不说话。

Kit迅速掏出手机在群里问Beam, 怎么回事怎么回事？难道老大……被Forth看见了？

Beam打了六个点出来，平常怎么没见Kit反应这么快？！

哇……老大你好猛啊……Kit在群里感叹，Ming连忙凑过来要看，Kit把手机往怀里一藏，不给看！

俩人嘻嘻哈哈抢手机闹上了，Ming终于看到群消息明白发生什么事的时候，Pha跟Beam早就各回各屋，各找各……CP了。

 

Pha进了屋一时没找到Yo在哪儿，掀了床单才发现平趴着的Yo。

"怎么办？我以后没脸见我哥了，太丢人了……"

"你做之前就没想过会被你哥看到？"

"我那时候只想到你，哪里想得到我哥……"Yo翻了个身继续努力与床融为一体……

Pha被他这个说法弄得心里暖了一下，揉揉他脑袋，说，"我绝对不会让你哥打你的。"

"要不我们再给P'Beam上个贡吧。"

Pha憋着笑猛点头，Beam在房间里狂打喷嚏，被香薰的……

 

好在Forth Beam下午就回了曼谷，Pha Yo得以逃过一劫，Yo也终于带着Pha从Forth房间翻了一回窗户。

 

下午阳光很好，Yo躺在Pha大腿上看《海贼》Pha从他书架上抽了本书倚着把座椅也看得津津有味，一时无人说话，能清晰地听到房间外的水流声，风拂过树叶声，Yo抬眼望望Pha，Pha低头冲他笑笑，揉了揉他脑袋。 

 

"P'Pha你不工作真的没关系吗？"Yo还是忍不住担心，他从来没见过这么长时间不工作的Pha。

“这世界上少了谁不能转呢，我从来都没休过假，现在休息两天没有人敢说我的。”Pha冲他笑笑，又把注意力转回书上去了。

Yo放了心，安心地继续看自己的漫画。

可惜事与愿违，Pha每天接电话的次数越来越多，虽然都在背着Yo，但Yo猜也能大概猜出怎么回事了。

 

这天Pha依旧烦躁地挂了电话，心想真的要不关机算了，刚按下电源键，一只手就伸了过来，是Yo。

他摇摇头，"P'Pha你回去看看吧，这么久不回家，叔叔阿姨肯定担心了。"

Pha张了张嘴，努力想说没关系，却说不出来，出口就变成了，"我快去快回。"

Yo苍白着脸勉强笑道，"我总在这里等你的。"

 

可Pha真的一去就没了回音，打电话过去就被挂掉，发短信也没有回音，Yo跑去问Beam Kit两人表示也联系不到Pha，跑去Pha家找，佣人们说少爷出差去了，去了哪里出差却不肯告诉他们。

Beam Kit硬着头皮去找了Pha的爸妈，得到了同样的答案。两人吃了个软钉子回来，也拿不准主意该怎么办了，回来找Yo商量。

Yo知道他们已经尽了全力，Pha连他们都不愿见，那么自己去找就更没有胜算了，他鼓起勇气去问爸爸，却被告知他们家跟Pha家的合作告吹了。

Yo心里立马有了不好的预感，果然当天晚上就收到了Pha的短信，只有几个字：

我们分手吧。

Yo如遭雷击。

他整夜整夜地睡不着觉想不明白到底哪里出了错，就像当年Ming推开他一样，他想不出个答案。

那时更多的是尴尬，爱与恨都不及这尴尬来得长久。

这次更多的是不解。

可Yo并不是个想不明白就要去追根究底的人。

他想不明白便觉得都是自己的错。

不应该在一开始就明白Pha不喜欢他时死缠烂打上去。他以为会不一样的。

他只是觉得心里难受，却哭不出来，整日躺在房间里看漫画书，大门不出二门不迈。所有人见他这样反而更难过，Forth专门从曼谷回来看了他几次，Yo每次都只是在那安安静静看漫画书也不哭也不闹，Forth反而没了主意。

Beam和Kit也曾来看过他，丝毫不敢提Pha的名字，他们也没再见过Pha，他们心下觉得奇怪，这不是Pha一向的行事风格，但Pha的父母每次都笑着把他们挡了回来，人家父母都没说什么，他们又不能去报案把Pha强行揪出来，三个人喝茶默默坐了一下午也就散了。

夏天很快过去，秋天的时候Forth把Yo从家里强行拽了出来，Yo该开学了。

Yo这个书念得五味陈杂的，这个专业都是为Pha选的，想想那时他们约好了去老了非洲，Yo强行封闭了两个月的心一下子被回忆灌满，每本书都能看到Pha当时辅导自己时的情景，他一时承受不住，第一天报道没结束，他就跑回了Forth的公寓，把自己关在房间里哭了很久，Forth在他房间门口站了很久也没进去劝他。

从这天开始Yo的泪堤像打开了泄洪闸再也关不住。

这是Pha曾经读过的学校，他有时会绕到医学院去，想Pha在这读书时会是什么样子，想着想着居然就落下泪来，开学一个星期，他都没缓过劲来。

Forth真是怒其不幸哀其不争的，让他多去参加参加新生聚会的活动，Yo答应了也不去，Forth声音一提高，Yo就瘪了嘴红着眼圈看他，Forth一下子就没了脾气，把他圈在怀里。他们俩像是回到了Yo刚去英国的时候，相依为命。Forth只想把Pha揪出来揍一顿，一点也不敢训Yo。

 

这天公共课，Yo又无精打采地占了最后一排窗边，径直趴下呆呆望着窗外，一点也不想听课。

 

突然窗外出现了一个他做梦也想见到的身影。

 

是Pha。

 

Yo惊愕地坐了起来，使劲闭了闭眼，又睁开，生怕是自己的幻觉。

 

是P'Pha没错了。

 

还在向自己笑着招手。

 

Yo落下泪来，扭过去趴下赌气不看他。抹了眼泪，又忍不住回头，万一只能看这一眼呢？他恨自己没出息。 

 

P'Pha还在，掏出手机不知道在给谁发消息，瘦了很多，苍白了很多，本来就瘦高的个子，现在穿着的外套竟然在风里被吹得微微晃荡，整个人更加细长。

 

Yo心疼地不停抹眼泪。

 

嗡——

 

上课打了震动的手机在桌面晃起来，Yo抬起来一看，是Pha的消息，"跳出来。"

 

他所在的教室是阶梯教室，最后一排比地面高出不少，他看看手机，又看看在外边站着的Pha，赌气想，凭什么让我跳我就跳，你自己当学霸就从来不逃课，这么久不见一上来就怂恿我逃课？要知道前几个月就狠心一点把你电话号码删掉加黑名单。

 

Yo虽然心里下着狠心，但手上还是不自觉的胡乱把书塞进包里，拜托隔壁同学帮自己打掩护，推了窗跳了下去。

 

Literally fall in love.

 

Pha在下边接住了他，牵着他走到大路上。

 

"过得好吗？"两个人同时开口第一句都是这个。

 

Yo摇摇头，Pha只是笑。

Yo叹气，看他这样子肯定就是过得不好了。

"我爸妈把我关起来让我不要跟你联系，跟你们家的合作告吹，爸妈想找个更好的合作伙伴，却没想到我比他们更坚持。"Pha轻描淡写几句解释了自己消失的几个月，Yo却明白内里肯定比这复杂地多。

那件事，果然是污点啊……

明明他什么都没有错。

"P'Pha其实可以放手的……"

Yo话还没有说完，Pha就拿出了个小盒子单膝跪了下来。

"我说过不离开你，那么无论如何我都不要放开你的手，虽然花的时间有点长，但我已经尽快跑来了，所以Yo ，虽然你已经说过要跟我结婚，但我还是觉得要正式问你一遍，Wayo Phanichayasawat你愿意跟我结婚吗？从今往后无论是好是坏贫穷富有疾病健康，让我都陪在你身边好吗？”

 

Yo哭到泪流满面，在他说的过程中就拼命点头，等Pha一说完就伸了手到他面前让Pha给自己把戒指戴上。

Pha抓住他手站起来，跟他在树下接吻。

 

下课铃响，学生们陆续出来，看到此场景纷纷掏出手机拍下来发上网。

 

一时间SNS上全是他们两个人的消息。

Forth Ming Beam Kit几乎同时刷到这条消息开始给两个人狂打电话，却没有人接……

 

Pha和Yo除了彼此什么都听不到看不到了。

Yo翘了所有的课，拉着Pha往Forth的公寓狂奔，他顾不了那么多了，他太快乐了，想必老师也会谅解的。

他迫不及待把Pha往自己房间里推，他太久没见Pha，太想他了。他抱住Pha吻个不停。

Pha真的瘦了好多，他记得他以前环抱Pha时指尖堪堪能对的上，现在双手都可以在Pha背后叠起来了。Pha的每一节脊椎骨他都摸得到，胸前胸侧的肋骨都清晰可见。Yo去摸他脸，削瘦的脸颊全都凹了进去，眼睛显得更大了。Yo吻吻他眼皮，“P’Pha你怎么这么瘦。”

Pha笑笑不答，只是牵着他戴着戒指的左手贴着自己的脸亲吻。

Yo这时才注意到Pha手背手臂内侧满是针眼，“你这是？”他满脸疑惑地问Pha。

“我绝食，妈妈置了静脉置管给我输营养液，刚开始还有力气拔针管后来就任由他们打针了。”

Yo又哭起来。

Pha笑着给他擦泪，“别哭别哭，你看我妈不还是没拗过我吗？”

“不值得的，我不值得的。”Yo哭着拼命摇头。

Pha拥他入怀，吻他头顶，“我觉得很值得。”

Yo很没出息的在他怀里哭出声。

哭累了，两人抱作一团，胡乱睡了过去，两个人都得以睡了这几个月以来最好的一觉。

 

早晨Pha先醒了过来，Yo在他怀里睡得很安稳，小脸枕在他臂弯里，带着笑，似在做美梦。

Pha轻轻地顺着他眉眼吻去，鼻子，嘴，他用吻去唤醒他的王子。

Yo果然笑着醒了过来，双手双脚缠上来跟他说早上好。

Pha柔柔地跟他接了个吻，又问道，你哥突然回来怎么办？看见我躺在这儿会不会被直接打死？

Yo笑着翻上来，“这样难道不更刺激吗？”

Pha抱紧他，“你这是打算今朝有酒今朝醉，不想明日了吗？”

Yo在他怀里大笑，不想了不想了，明日不再来。

Pha不停吻他，Yo被他弄得全身痒痒的，说了实话，我哥陪P’ Beam去美国了，要过几天才能回来呢。

Pha放了心，把Yo抵在床头进入他。

两人许久没做，Yo又没有在这里放润滑的习惯，被Forth看见还不被打死，他们去了Forth房间翻床头柜，结果翻出一堆不可描述的玩具。

“我哥玩这么大的？”Yo瞪大了眼，不敢相信。

Pha找到润滑就迅速关了抽屉，被Forth发现乱动过估计还是会被打断腿，连忙牵着Yo回了房间。

“慢点慢点，”Yo拍他肩，他许久没被打开过，纵使Pha在他入口努力了许久，依然觉得满胀，他吃不下。

“要不你转过身来？”Yo此时慵懒地半靠在床头上，Pha在他腰下垫了好几个枕头给他支撑，把他腿搭在自己肩上进入他，Yo还是嫌不舒服。

“不要，我要看着你的脸。”这么久没见，第一次当然要面对面。

Pha看他这样明显是在撒娇耍赖，遂不管他，径直捅了进去，全根没入。

Yo没料到他会不停，被床头和Pha固定住，两头都逃脱不得，生生吞了进去，一捅到底。

“啊……”Yo低低叫了一声，那呻吟里夹杂着痛苦的欢愉，Pha跟他相接的部分没有一处不是烫的，柱身带着粉色的肠肉每次进出都能看到，柱头刮过层层褶皱，专心在Yo的生殖腔口徘徊，摩擦，Yo双腿抖得不行，Pha一碰他前端就射了出来。

第二次换Pha靠着床头，Yo坐在他身上。两人连接就没有断过，Yo腿还在抖，就被按着坐到了底，Yo扶着Pha的胸口，根本无法自己动手丰衣足食，他无法起落。Pha只好两手各掐着他一瓣臀，自己动手，带着Yo在自己身上移动。

“P’Pha，你太瘦了，硌得慌。”Yo居然还不满意。

本来只是关怀的话语，但此时精虫上脑的Pha只能想到，“那Yo觉得这里有没有瘦呢？”他全根拔出，只拿着头部摩擦Yo的穴口，并不进入，一定让Yo给他个满意的答案。

被充满的部分突然空虚，Yo心里充满了失落与不满，只好硬着头片夸Pha说那里不仅没瘦还大了，全是自己平时说不出口的字眼。

Pha满意地重新进入，一边在Yo体内挺弄，一边手圈着Yo的前端，让他随着自己后方的节奏来动，Yo很快又攀上了高峰，而Pha还精神奕奕地在他体内冲刺，Yo不自觉地绞紧了后方，逼迫Pha射了出来。

精液重新冲刷到肠道的那一刻，Yo觉得自己又完整了，他低头去勾Pha的舌头跟自己接吻。

 

两人抵死缠绵，一晌贪欢。

 

云雨初歇，Yo躺在Pha胸前平静喘息，卧室门却突然被打开来了。


	17. Chapter 17

门开的一瞬间Yo嗖地一声迅速地躲进了被子里，而反应没他迅速的Pha还僵在那里，维持着靠着床头的姿势。

Forth此刻却没空管他们正在做什么了，他在INS上刷到消息，打电话Yo又不接，猜他八成跑回了公寓直接过来逮人了。

"父亲病危，让我们赶快回去。"

"什么？"Yo从被子里冒出个头来。

"快穿衣服！车在下边等着。"Forth说完就关了门，留他们两个穿衣服。

Yo胡乱从床下抓了衣服来套，他手有点抖，什么病危？

Pha扶住他肩膀，让他别慌，捡起衬衣给他把扣子扣好，没事的，会没有事的，Pha捏了捏他手。

 

Forth一个人坐了副驾驶座，Yo在Beam和Pha中间坐着，Beam抱着他，跟他讲了前因后果。

 

两个人提前回国，结果一下飞机就接到了Ming的电话说父亲心脏病发，而Ming一直联系不到Yo，Forth便直奔过来逮了他一道回清迈去。

心脏病？Yo看了看Beam,又看了看Pha,父亲虽然血压一直有点高，但从来没有过心脏病啊。

"有些急性心脏病是没办法预防的。"Pha给他解释。

在前座的Forth听了这话，本来就阴沉的脸色更阴沉了。

 

终于赶到手术室门口的时候，父亲正好被推出来，医生摘了口罩正在跟Ming说话，"很遗憾，我们竭尽全力了。"

 

Forth一个脚软跪了下去，Beam急忙从背后扶住他。

 

Ming强忍悲痛跟医生道了谢，得了允许，让他们几个得以跟父亲作最后告别，看见Yo走进来，招手让他过来跟父亲说再见。

Yo茫然不知所措地看了眼Pha似乎很难理解Ming的意思，Pha轻轻推了他一下，让他去跟父亲告别。

Kit搀住Ming手臂，让他稍稍给Yo让出位置，Yo走到推床前不知道该做些什么，他看看父亲，父亲除了脸色苍白一点，像是睡着了。

他转头看看Pha,不知道接下来该做些什么了，Pha却先红了眼圈。

时间到了护士过来要把人推走了，Forth连忙拉住护士去给父亲恭恭敬敬磕了个头才让护士推走，人一走，他就回头抱住Beam，在他怀里呜咽，"我没有爸爸了。"

他跟父亲这一生，长久不合，没想到父亲走了，他竟然会这么难过。

那边厢，Ming也低低地哭了起来，Kit抱着他一个劲地小声安慰着。

接下来的几日在Yo的记忆里都变得混乱不堪，他麻木地跟着各种人群走来走去，跪下去站起来，怎么换的衣服怎么睡的觉他都不记得了，直到那日所有事情告一段落，律师过来宣读遗嘱。

父亲的遗嘱很短暂，只有一句话:

所有财产均交由我的小儿子Wayo继承和分配。

律师的话还没说完，Ming就甩门出去了，Kit叫着他的名字追了出去。

Yo还是如在梦中，什么？律师说的话什么意思？他问Pha。

意思是，父亲的每一分钱，从现在开始都与我与Ming都没有关系了。Forth回他，一字一顿地讲给他听。

Yo还是不能理解，这太超出他的知识范围了，他，一个Omega继承了全部财产，而不是两个Alpha哥哥？

Forth倒是无所谓，他从十几岁开始就没再从家里拿过一分钱了，也从未过问过家里任何事，也从来没指望父亲的遗产能分他一份。可Ming就不一样了，这么多年，集团一直是他与父亲在打理的，今天宣布遗嘱前，Forth和Yo都想当然地以为Ming会继承公司的经营权，他们俩应该会有些现金遗产，及小部分股份继承，却没想到竟是这样出人意料的结果。

Ming自然不能服气。

"为什么？"Ming抓着走廊上的窗棂一个劲地问Kit,他自问这么多年鞍前马后对这个家别无二心，一切都抵不过一个姓氏吗？难道父亲从来没把自己当过儿子？

可惜斯人已逝，他再也得不到答案了。

"既然爸爸不要你管公司的事，我们回曼谷好吗？我好歹在曼谷也有些产业的，我养你啊。"

"我一个Alpha让你Omega来养？"

Ming脸上的表情让Kit感到害怕，他第一次觉得Ming这么陌生，Ming从来笑得那样开心，即使闹脾气也是跟自己撒娇，他一直忽视了他同时身为继子和Alpha的敏感脆弱的自尊心。

"对不起。"Kit跟他道歉。

Ming也吃惊地看着他，这还是学长第一次跟他说这三个字，他叹了口气抱住Kit,"对不起，吓到你了，学长。"

 

Pha和Beam在办公室外等Yo和Forth出来。Yo对经济经营一窍不通，求了Forth帮他讲解，好让律师团队给他交接，Yo听得一个头两个大，心想要不自己转给Ming做算了，话还没说出口，Forth猜到他心思，立马瞪了他一眼，Yo乖乖把这个念头收了回去。

父亲一辈子仰仗一个外姓人，不管他出于什么目的留给了Yo，那么至少他们要把公司划归到姓下面。

接下来的几天，Yo都在忙碌的交接中度过了，连Pha跟他告别都匆匆忙忙的。

交接完毕等真正开始开会拍板决定的时候，Yo发现这与自己想象中的差太多了，Ming虽然没有继承任何东西，但他依旧是公司的雇员，依旧是总经理兼CEO，Yo继承的不过是一个股东的名义，很多方案在他看来可以执行的时候，Ming偏偏都投了反对票，认为Yo总是想得太过简单。公司有话语权的老员工及股东都是看着Ming在公司成长起来的，纷纷站在了Ming的这边，并且要求Yo学做父亲的样子，只是名义上的董事长，实权下放。一个Omega继承公司，他们已经被当成笑饼了，要是真的手握实权，他们一堆Alpha要听一个Omega的号令？

 

Forth却坚决不肯，Yo成了Ming和Forth拉锯战的棋子，一切像回到了小时候。

Yo只是觉得累得慌，这么多天，他没空感伤，没空跟Pha聊天，甚至连洗澡都没有时间，到家往往深夜，往床上一躺，眼一闭又是一天拉锯战的开始。

他渐渐发现事情的不对劲，有点明白父亲把公司交给他的寓意。父亲如果把公司给Forth,想必Forth会直接推掉，只做名义上的股东，但给了Yo，Forth便不能坐视不理，父亲吃准了Yo不会推开公司，Yo虽然懒散，但一旦被交予任务，他一定全力以赴做到最好。

如果交给Ming……

这就是父亲最担心的地方了……

Yo渐渐发现公司的暗账。

他当然知道自家公司是做什么起家的，到他没想到居然还在做，他以为父亲已经逐渐洗白了。

Ming对他天真的想法嗤之以鼻，哪里就有甩手不干这种好事？父亲怎么也这么天真，以为只要交给Yo就可以让他带着公司洗白，就算是Yo再抗拒也只会被染黑，白怎么能染白黑呢？

Yo偏偏不信这个邪，他每日与那帮老臣子们周旋，倒也投标成了几单清白生意，只不过这前提是与P’Pha起了冲突。

政府公开竞标的项目，自然是优中选优，Yo熬了几个通宵和几个他看好的刚进公司的有能力的年轻人一起做了标书。

竞标现场的时候，Pha看见Yo走进来愣了一下，随即想起两个人现在是竞争关系了。

这么多天没见，Yo全心扑在公司生意上与Pha的联络也不过是互相发消息询问，在干嘛？在忙。

Pha知道这不是借口，Yo刚接手公司肯定特别忙，他等他步上正轨，可是却没想过要以与他正面交锋为代价，他自然没舍得像平时那样据理力争到最后一刻，结果竞标结束，Yo拿到了投标，却气势汹汹找了过来。

“我不需要你让着我！”

像只生气在撒娇的小猫，Pha只想逗他。

“等会一起吃顿饭吗？庆祝你竞标成功。”

“我不用你让着我。”Yo还是重复这句话，看来是真生气了啊。

Pha叹口气，“我没在让你，是你的计划书比我好很多，我是甲方我也会选你的方案。”

Yo愣了一下，不好意思起来。

“所以要一起吃饭吗？”

Forth在背后咳了一下。

Yo红着脸摇了摇头，“对不起P’Pha我真是太忙了，对不起。”

 

可这种事多了之后，Pha没在意，父母却不能不介怀起来，他们不相信一个Omega的能力。

与公司那帮老臣子如出一辙。

今天他们在讨论有笔军火要从公司账面上过，这样才能得到军队的订单。Yo投标的几个政府项目，虽是正经生意，可实在来钱太慢，根本无法维持公司目前的运营，今年的利润增长不达标，股东们撤资这事就可大可小了。

Yo与他们吵个不休，坚持不肯做这笔生意。Forth回了曼谷，去学校正式请辞，总是这样请假，学校不说什么他实在也不好意思让别的老师给他代课了。

Yo一个人苦苦撑着，Ming只是在旁边冷笑，丝毫不打算帮忙，偏偏这时秘书通报Pha来了。

Yo压下心中的怒火与烦躁去与Pha吃中午饭，他和Pha又是许久没见，Pha来清迈出差特意约了他吃午饭，他早就答应好的。

Pha一看到他脸色，就明白他过的还是不顺，想跟他讨论下婚事以为他会高兴，Yo却突然爆炸了，“你知不知道我现在能跟你出来吃饭已经是我能做到的极限了，我没空想这种事。”

“这种事？”Pha沉了脸色。

Yo意识到说错话，可这真的是实话，他突然觉得很疲惫，无力再解释什么。

“告诉我，Yo，你到底在烦恼些什么，公司的事到底为什么这么棘手？”Pha想认真地跟他谈，想帮帮他。

Yo看看Pha，却突然意识到，这些事都是没办法讲的，与军方暗地里的交易，与黑社会的走私，这些若是把P’Pha牵扯进来，那他……

他突然明白了件事，他跟P’Pha没有未来的，至少在把公司完全与这两方势力剥离开之前，他们是没有未来的。

白果然只能被染黑，却不能染白黑，他现在还在苦苦抗争，可他不能把P’Pha也牵扯到这染缸来。

Ming果然是对的，想必他也曾抗争过吧。父亲真是残忍，污染了一个儿子却又想让另一个儿子来拯救。

他看清了结局，虽然残忍，总好过凌迟，他听见自己跟Pha说，”P’Pha我们分手吧。”

 

Pha先是吃惊，后是愤怒。

Yo褪了戒指给他，他扔了回来，一转身走掉了。

 

Yo从地上捡起来，端详良久，还是舍不得，握回了手心。

 

Yo神情恍惚地走回办公室，打算平静下心绪再去跟那帮人争论，他把自己的心封闭的很好，他把所有的情绪搁置起来，专心应付公事，他不能停下来，他怕那些情绪把自己压垮。

Ming突然拉开门走了进来。

 

 

Pha一气之下上了车就让司机往机场开，开到半路稍微冷静下来，长叹口气让司机停在路边，他下车走了两圈，还是认命的让司机掉头，他一个Alpha总是要向Yo这个Omega低头。

 

前台秘书室见是Pha全都没有阻拦，迎着上来帮忙按电梯，指引着来到了Yo的办公室门口就退下了，Pha谢过他们刚要推门进去，透过玻璃门磨砂条的间隙就看见Ming站在办公桌前在跟Yo说着什么，说着说着竟俯身凑了过去，Yo闭上了眼。

 

他们在接吻。

 

Pha一个踉跄后退两步赶紧扶着墙站稳，他第一个反应竟是他得赶快逃跑，他做错了事，他不该在这里出现的。Pha心跳得极快，血液供应已经跟不上心脏的负荷，他觉得头晕，支撑着摸索到电梯，拼命按下楼键，他得赶快跑。

 

直到上了飞机，心脏还在剧烈跳动，他喘不上气来，吓得空姐拿了氧气面罩给他，Pha才支撑着度过了整个飞行过程，下了飞机司机要带他去医院被他拒绝了，他让司机往餐厅开，他要去看看Kit。

 

办公室内，Ming突然凑了上来，Yo下意识地一躲，却觉得手臂上一阵刺痛，他想低头看，却发觉全身突然都无法动弹，有什么液体慢慢在注入他体内。

他闭了闭眼，求Ming，求他住手。

Yo流下泪来。

闭着眼他没看见Ming也红着的眼圈，只能听到Ming低声在他耳边说，“Yo我现在住手，我们都要完蛋了，这批货你再不批，我们都要完蛋了。”他拔了针头，拿着Yo的食指蘸了印泥按到了手中的文件上。

Forth回了曼谷，没有比这更好的时机了。

Yo被Ming软禁在家里，Ming每日给他定时注射肌肉松弛剂，他全身动弹不得，被人仿了签名，又被迫按了授权的指印，他彻底成了傀儡。

 

Pha找到Kit的时候，餐厅正是下午空闲的时候，店里没有人，职员们三三俩俩凑在一起说话，Kit正坐在窗边拿着手机打游戏，看见Pha进来还开心的招呼他，问他想吃什么。

“橙汁也不想喝吗？”Kit似乎看起来心情很好的样子。

Pha没忍心直奔主题，只是问他，为什么心情这么好？

Kit笑嘻嘻地，回他一句不告诉你。

Pha顿时没了脾气，瞎聊了几句就告辞了，看这样子Kit不知道呢，他现在心绪很乱不知道该找谁商量，又不想打扰Kit的好心情，干脆回家睡大觉去，醒来再说。

 

可是等他醒来，无论给谁打电话都无人接听了，无论是Forth，Beam，Kit还是Yo甚至是Ming。

 

没有Yo的打扰，Ming这几天趁着Forth不在努力把事情纠回他想要的正局，连电话也没给Kit打一个，这天他在大宅找资料，却被告知Kit来了。

他心下觉得奇怪，Kit怎么连个电话都没提前打，直接来了？他忙出去迎接。

Kit在客厅等他，面前是佣人们端上来的一片巧克力蛋糕和茶，Kit也不吃，只是拿着小叉子在那蛋糕上划来划去，就像是以前他们约会时学长等他时的样子。

Ming一时陷入了回忆，不禁微笑起来，他坐到Kit对面去，柔声问他，“怎么突然回来了？不是餐厅季度核算吗？“

Kit却没像记忆中那样看见他就故意掩饰自己的高兴劲儿，反而态度特别严肃地望着他，Ming不由得收了调皮劲儿。

“Ming你住手吧。“

“学长你说什么，我怎么听不明白呢？“Ming假装糊涂。

“我都知道的，“Kit捉住他手，眼里含着泪，”我知道你都在做什么，虽然跟他们切断联系很难，但我求你至少试一试可以吗？一切不都是为了钱吗？我们把钱都给他们好不好？“

Ming张了张嘴，此时再来说自己其实什么都不知道太虚伪了。

他低下头去不敢看Kit的眼睛，“来不及了，他们要的不只是钱，他们要的是赚钱的工具，我们摆脱不掉的。”

“Ming，我怀孕了。”Kit使出杀手锏。

Ming惊讶地看着他。

“我知道你一直在吃药，我把你的药给换成维生素片了。”Kit以为有一天他跟Ming对峙时他自己会哭，可是他现在简直是超出自己想象的平静，“为了我们的孩子，你住手好不好？”

Ming觉得有眼泪要流出来，他使劲闭了闭眼，努力把眼泪憋回去，“我会把离婚协议手准备好的，孩子你留也好不留也罢，我不要连累你。”说完甩手就要走。

Kit捉住他，“你以为我是第一天知道你跟军方、黑道来往的吗？你以为我跟你结婚的时候爸妈没有调查过你们家吗？为什么我还要跟你结婚，我要把你拉回来。”Kit捉住他手不放。

Ming待去掰开Kit抓住自己的手，Kit却抓的更紧了。

“学长你放开我吧，我不值得的，我已经无法回头了，我不要连累你。”

“难道我对你只是个拖累吗？”Kit死死抓住他不放手。

“不，不是的，学长是我生命的阳光，是我不该沾染跟玷污的……起初的时候我以为只要跟在学长身后就行了，可是太幸福了，我自私地没有放开手……学长……对不起，求你放手吧。”Ming终于忍不住流下泪来。

Kit刚想吼回一句，对不起有什么用，后院突然响起了巨大的爆炸声，佣人们纷纷冲进客厅，催促着两人一起往外跑。

爆炸声一声接着一声，火光遍天，Ming带着Kit匆匆跑出到大门外的时候才反应过来，Yo，Yo还在屋内。

可整个建筑群都淹没在火海里了。

 

“有谁见到Yo吗？”Ming声音发抖，寄希望于哪个佣人跑出来时能把Yo也带出来。

可是……他亲自吩咐了任何人不得靠近Yo住的地方，而Yo的房间正是后院深处……他一下子跪了下来。

Yo……


	18. Chapter 18

If you needed me

I would come to you

I'd swim the seas

For to ease your pain

 

 

Forth向学校递了辞呈回公寓收拾东西，Beam却突然找上门来了，Forth有点惊讶又有点愧疚，最近忙于交接，跟Beam也只限于电话短信的联系，像今天来收拾东西他都要赶快赶回清迈，没空见他，却没想到Beam找上门来了，Beam不是最近也很忙吗？

他跟Beam道歉，Beam却似完全不在意似的，Forth一开门便扑上来吻他。

Forth没愣防，被他连连推着进了屋才稍稍推开他。

“Beam你怎么了？”Forth皱着眉问他，Beam却不答话，挣扎着要继续吻Forth，双手双脚都缠上来，伴随着一股浓重的柚子味。

“你发情了？”Forth不敢置信，今天明明不是Beam的发情期。

Beam整个人缠上来，“可我想跟你做，想让你标记我。“

Beam身体打了那么多年的分化剂，早就不适合受孕，自然也无法被完全标记，但Forth还是坚持避孕。

“我妈妈还是卖了泰国的公司给我爸爸还债，说还完泰国的钱，她就不管了，她要我和她一起去美国。“

“去了再也不回来了吗？“Forth被他的信息素勾引得也开始发情了，在失去理智前，他还是试图跟Beam进行点有意义的谈话。

“对。“Beam漫不经心地回答着，显然已经完全进入了发情期，整个人被信息素控制着，满心只求Forth赶快进入他，一切的情绪都可以抛之脑后。

“你对自己做了什么？为什么搞得自己提前发情了？”Forth在跟自己的情欲做着最后的抵抗。

“就是发情剂啊，春/药而已，没什么大不了的。”Beam已经开始撕扯Forth的衣服了，他渴望Alpha赤/裸的肌肤，“我想在去美国前留点纪念。”

“你什么时候走？”

“明天。”

“我跟你走。”

“那Yo怎么办？”Beam笑他。

“那我答应你，我处理好这边我就去找你。”

“好。”

整个发情期，Forth Beam反反复复说着的就只是你等着我，好，这样无意义的许诺着的虚妄的未来。

 

Beam悄悄走了，只是给Pha和Kit留了条消息，他知道所有人现在都很乱，他不想给他们再添乱了。

 

 

所有人除了Beam都站在了被烧毁的主宅前，若不是满地黑色的废墟，Pha简直不敢相信这曾有建筑存在。

Yo呢？Yo呢？他慌乱地问Ming和Kit，Ming一个劲地摇头，Kit却是一脸惊恐。

Forth到了，看见此情此景，抬起脚就对着Ming踹去，Kit连忙挡在Ming前面，Ming本能地一抱Kit，手臂生生接了Forth这一脚，低低痛呼了一声，Kit连忙撸了他袖子给他检查。

“Yo在哪儿？”Forth曾经想过Ming会对Yo不利，但随即为自己的念头感到可笑，Ming和Yo，怎么可能。却没想到真的发生了，他从地上拽起Ming，压着怒火又问了他一遍，“Yo在哪儿？”

Kit去扯Forth的手，怕Forth弄痛Ming，却听见Ming回了一句软弱无力的话，“Yo在他房间里。”

Kit惊讶地瞪大了眼。

Pha一听这话就往Yo房间的方向跑，丝毫不顾警示线的拦阻，消防员冲上来拦他，警告他这里不安全随时有再爆炸和发生火灾的可能，Pha也不知自己从哪里来的那么大的力气，一把推开了好几位拦着他的消防警，迈步往Yo的房间跑去。消防警挣扎着从废墟里爬起来追在他后面。

爆炸从后院响起来的，Yo的房间首当其冲，毁坏的最为厉害，连砖墙在这大火里都被烧到倒塌，整个玻璃构造自然是不可能保全了，Yo跳下海的那个洞口也在爆炸中被掩埋掉了。Pha不知道自己是怎么在满地的碎玻璃里看见那道反光的，他刚走过去捡起来，就被几个消防警逮到脱了出去。

律师匆匆赶来道歉，陪着不是又送了烟酒，几个人消防警才悻悻然地说不会起诉Pha袭警了。

Pha只是盯着自己的手心发呆，是他送给Yo的那枚钻戒，他把它扔掉，看来Yo又捡回来了啊。

Forth把愤怒全发泄在了Ming的身上，Ming丝毫不敢还手，Kit也不敢去拦，只是在一边哭。Pha拿了那戒指去问Ming，问他Yo一直戴在手上吗？Ming点了点头。

Pha立马又去找那几个消防警问他们可有救出的幸存人员，那几个人像看疯子一样看他，先不说这么大的火，光是那几次爆炸人都不可能有全尸。

话音刚落，Pha心一急，竟生生吐了口血出来。

 

 

Ming被警察以协助调查的名义带走了，原来这场火灾是军方见Ming一直对Yo下不了狠手，替他先行解决了。Yo一死，他又未婚，又未立遗嘱自然是他两个哥哥继承，而在公司里有实权的，就只有Ming了，找个名目把Forth赶出去，那太容易了。

一切都计划得很好，只是要把Ming捞出来时，遇到了阻碍。

公安系统突然换了一把手，正式开始跟军方对着干，Ming成了二人博弈的棋子，Kit明知可能没什么帮助，仍是花钱请了最好的律师，他要救Ming出来。

可Ming却完全把坐牢当成在赎罪一样，Kit几次去见他都被拒之门外，只有一纸离婚协议书推过来，Kit又着急又上火，完全不知道怎么办，谁都自顾不暇，帮不了他，连爸妈都在劝他放弃，Kit就是不肯。

时间就这样一天一天过去了。

Forth勉强接手了公司维持着运营，Ming做了替罪羊，倒是奇迹般地使公司摆脱了走私军火的生意，公司正式洗白。

 

 

两年后。

Pha去了非洲做援助医生，泰国到处都是Yo的影子，他躲不开。他一向认为自己把控自己的人生把控的很好，只有Yo是他人生中的意外，哪里想到过这个意外能把他整个人生都带出了轨道，他一路狂奔再也无法回头。

他觉得Yo真是人如其名，Wayo，风一样，他永远捉不住他，风吹过森林的声音很美妙，森林想把风困住，却把自己弄得叶散枝落。

Forth接到了一封奇怪的信，这年头有人寄信已经够奇怪了，还寄到了早已损毁的主宅那里，幸好负责的邮递员见此处早已无人居住，按照信封上的电话联系了Forth。

那封信已微微发黄，像是已经寄出很久的样子，Forth拆了开来。

 

Yo醒来的时候发现自己在一处陌生的竹屋里，周围所有人都说着自己听不懂的话，看来，自己在爆炸中从那个洞口掉落到海，因为坐在木椅子上漂流着竟过了国界不知道打了哪个小国的小山村里，又一次弄伤了腿。

村子里的人虽然跟Yo语言不通，倒都很善良淳朴，每日带了饭来给Yo吃，还给Yo敷各种奇奇怪怪的草药，竟有些草药帮他度过了每个月的发情期。

将来一定要回来研究一下，Yo想，这种不用特异配型的抑制剂，简直可以大赚一笔。Yo一边想一边嘲笑自己，连怎么出去跟外边取得联系都不知道呢，还在这里想着赚钱，人类的贪欲是多么可怕，他已经为此付出过惨痛的代价来，他失去了Pha。夜里睡不着觉，又不能随便活动，他便借了笔纸，就着月光给Pha写信，给Forth写信，甚至给Ming写。

这个小山村不光与外界不通，甚至连水电都不通，Yo第一次知道这世界居然还有这样落后的地方，他无聊极了，等到渐渐能下地自由行走了，他试着打着手势与村民交流，又过了好几个月，Yo学会了一点点交流用的话，发现要隔好几个月才有马队沿着山路出去交换货物，Yo跑去求马队的领队带他出山，马队的人问他能干嘛？带着也是个拖累，连马都没有，怎么帮村子里的人带着货物去外边买卖呢？

Yo哑口无言，开始帮救助他的那家人种庄稼养牲畜，自然一开头什么都不会做的，被人整天笑话，但也很快上了手，每天累得腰酸背痛，倒头就睡，人真是适应环境的强者，什么地方都能活下来啊，Yo常常感叹

又这么过了好几个月，Yo终于用劳力换了一匹马，他装了粮食还有大批草药随着马队一起出发了。

山路艰险，好不容易到达最近的县城时，Yo终于松了口气，只要通电就好，他只要能打个国际长途他就得救了。可是现实让他傻了眼，整个县城跑遍，竟然没有一处可以打国际长途的电话，人们甚至连手机这种东西都很少见，他到底在一个什么落后的地方啊？叫天天不应叫地地不灵，但已经都走到这里了，绝没有放弃的道理，他去邮局问工作人员，可以寄国际邮件吗？邮局的工作人员傻了眼，完全不懂他在讲什么，好在Yo看到了一本英语词典，翻着词典终于沟通好了，邮局的人员表示没试过，他们也很好奇，特意在Yo的信封外注明了国际邮件希望省邮局的人可以更重视一点，Yo身上没带一分钱，还是跟他们赊了邮票，在一家小饭馆打工赚钱还钱。

Yo觉得太好笑了，自己竟然有天会沦落到洗碗赚邮票的地步，这里物价低收入也低，他身无分文，小饭馆管吃管住，工钱自然给的更少，他问了问去省城的车费，想想还是等Forth来救他吧，况且他到了省城哪里又有钱买机票飞回曼谷呢？小县城的邮局工作人员到是很好心想借他钱，可是机票是笔太大的花销，几个工作人员不吃不喝几年的薪水才够，一时也拿不出来，Yo安了心等Forth来。

那封信承载着他所有希望寄了出去，千万不要寄丢啊，他看了看自己随身带的草药，要是用完了，发情期又到，恐怕自己真要死在这了。

等他又凑够一笔邮资，给Pha也写了封信，这封他倒是没抱多大希望，可是他想写，居然死到临头这份上了，他还在指望Pha能回头来找他，Yo嘲笑自己的天真。

等他攒齐第三笔邮资的时候，没等寄出信去，Forth就来了。

那日Yo又去邮局寄信，还没进大厅就突然听到熟悉的泰语，他三步并作两步就往里跑去，大声叫着哥，哥，果然是Forth，他奔到Forth怀里去，Forth抱住他痛哭失声，失而复得的情感来得太猛烈，他一时竟承受不住。

Yo幻想了这个场面无数次，真的来了，他却没有喜极而泣，反而只有高兴，他让Forth拿钱出来，答谢这几个人，又拿草药出来说我们要发财了，叽叽喳喳一路上说个不停丝毫没觉得有什么辛苦似的，好像他只是出了个远差。

Forth一路上都在安静地听Yo讲述，Yo头发长长了很多，也没去理，倒是意外地没有晒黑，讲到他做农活那里，Forth心疼地握住他手，Yo反而很得意说自己手一点都没有变粗糙，Forth连连点头。

讲完了自己的遭遇，Yo开始问众人的状况，问Ming 问Kit，问Beam，绕了一圈才敢问Pha。

Forth只告诉他Pha去非洲做援助医生，没敢告诉他Pha最近遇上当地武装起义失踪了的事，Yo刚刚回来，他怕他又再出事。

Yo听到这个消息，低头思索了一阵，便没再继续Pha的话题。

讲到Ming的官司要接近尾声，政府与军方的博弈也要分出胜负的时候，Yo犹疑了很久，才劝Forth，我们来试试吧，至少保全Ming。

Forth也点点头，Yo如今能安全回来，其他都不重要了，而且他发现，纵然自己经济理论知识再丰富，实践起来，还是处处捉襟见肘，公司这两年的运营已很难维持，还是交给Ming来做比较好。

Yo问Forth跟Beam结婚了没有，Forth落寞地说了个没有，他虽然隔几个月就飞趟美国找Beam，却不是每次都能顺利见到他，即使见到了也只是匆匆忙忙吃个饭，Beam每次都不是精神很好的样子，最近连电话短信都很少回了。

Yo拍拍胸膛，我跟Ming来看公司，哥你有空就去把嫂子追回来呀！Forth揉揉他脑袋说好。

 

Yo回了国，去做Ming官司的证人极力证明Ming并不是杀人放火的嫌疑人，并劝了Ming转做了政府的污点证人，指控军方走私军火，并呈交了大量证据，Ming被判了缓刑，很快就被放出监狱了。

出狱那天，Kit带了女儿去接他，Ming特意好好梳洗了一番，第一次在监狱外抱女儿，他不想胡子扎到她。

女儿朝他跑过来，刚学会走，跌跌撞撞的，他忙抱起她，刚要对Kit说那句说了几万遍的对不起，Kit却递过来一手机，傲娇地说，学弟你手机掉了。

Ming笑，他对Kit说的第一句话就是，学长，你手机掉了。

 

 

Ming重新回了公司，Forth得以休了长假去美国找Beam，却发现怎么也联系不上Beam了，他找了私家侦探来查，终于在家便利店找到了Beam。

Beam在柜台后忙碌着，他想起来有次问Beam的梦想是什么，Beam说他想开家Mini Mart，就这么坐在那里，满满的都是自己能抓住的东西，都是自己的，Forth说这很简单啊，我给你开，Beam说好呀好呀，他以为Beam只是说笑，却没想到他真的是认真的。

他低头看看私家侦探给他的资料，Beam家族在北美的生意因为出了质量问题缠上了官司，耗尽了高昂的律师费也并没带来胜诉，最终被判赔偿了一大笔钱，Beam母亲不能接受这个事实竟然卷款携逃了，公司就此倒闭，Beam拿着最后的一点点钱开了这家便利店，勉强维持生计。

Forth正要推门进去，一个小男孩却突然不知从哪里冒出来，奶声奶气地对着Beam叫Daddy要抱抱，Beam笑着抱起他，放他到收银台上坐着，转身拿东西逗他。

Forth看了看那小孩的眉眼，又估算了下年纪，懊恼不已，Beam竟瞒他瞒得这样好，每次见面都穿着那样宽松，他竟然是个傻子，他推门走了进去。

Beam听到门铃响，刚要说欢迎光临，见是Forth，大惊，立马想把小男孩藏到背后去，却来不及了。

Forth也不理Beam，径直走到小男孩面前问他，你叫什么名字啊？

小男孩奶声奶气地说，Blof。

Beam忙去捂他嘴，“说了你叫David了，什么Blof。”欲盖弥彰。

小男孩想不明白了，虽然Daddy跟外人介绍自己都是David，但Daddy最常叫的自己还是Blof啊，自己说Blof有什么不对？他吮着手指头迷茫了，好在眼前这个很帅的叔叔完全没有介意，还是叫着自己Blof，Blof立马冲他笑了。

Forth被Blof的笑完全甜化了，他吻吻Blof额头，问他，跟爸爸回家好吗？Blof看了看Daddy，见他没出事，懵懂地点了点头。

Forth腾出一只手来，问Beam，“那么Daddy呢，Daddy愿不愿意跟我回家？”Forth知道Beam脆弱的自尊心，定是觉得泰国无家可归，他们家已经没落，他不愿让人看笑话，可Forth只想跟Beam做对平凡夫夫，世家什么的，是他一直在摆脱的东西。他想告诉Beam，别人的眼光真的不重要，甚至父母的眼光也不重要，重要的是我爱你，他对Beam说。

Beam泪如雨下，哭着点了点头。

 

Kit和Pha当时买下的Beam家的分公司终于派上了用场，可是他们还需要Pha的授权签字。

 

Yo还是知道了Pha在非洲失踪的事，也顾不得不好意思跑过去找了Pha的父母，两人见Yo突然大变活人一般回来，先是吓了一跳，然后立马就抱着Yo哭了起来，诉说这两年是如何提心吊胆过来的。

Pha那时以为Yo已经死了，他太过伤心，去了非洲也专往危险别人不敢去的地方，去，他想总比死在家里要有意义的多，Pha父母不停地打电话写信劝Pha回来，甚至在收到Yo的信的时候立马转寄了过去，却被告知了儿子失踪的消息，他们顿如天塌了一般。

Yo立马收拾了行李，他要去非洲，所有人都劝他，你去非洲能做什么呢？

总比呆在这里心慌的好，Yo倔强地听不进任何意见去。

就当所有人以为Yo去非洲去定了的时候，却传来了Pha找到了的消息，他被关了几个月又重新释放出来，接到家里信件得知Yo回来的消息之后立马买了机票飞回了泰国。

Pha的航班马上就要落地了，Yo紧张的在出口走来走去，他还记得他跟Pha最后一面的争吵，Pha能原谅他吗？两年多没见，自己会不会变难看了？Yo坐立难安，几乎要把出口那道门望穿了，终于人们开始大量涌出，看来新班机落地了。

Yo立马伏到栏杆上，仔细在人群里寻找Pha的身影，这太容易了。

Pha永远在人群中那么显眼。

Pha甚至为了早点出关，连托运行李都没有，只随身带了一些行李还有Yo写给他的信，下了飞机就狂奔到出口，他迫不及待要见到Yo。

Yo紧张地都没敢朝Pha挥手，他不知道第一句话要跟Pha说什么，有种近乡情更怯的心情，Pha拎着行李出来也是一句话没有捉了Yo的手就往外走，连个拥抱都没有。

“去哪儿去哪儿啊？”Yo被他捉得手痛。

“去民政局，我证件都带全了，你带了没有？”还是不回头看他。

“没带呢，我来接人又不是坐飞机带什么证件啊。”Yo开始撒娇了。

“那就让你哥给你送来。”Pha在战场上经历了生死，Forth，他现在可一点都不怕了。

Yo笑着加快了步伐，走上前去跟Pha并肩，大声嗯了一声，透过墨镜，他看见Pha侧脸也弯了嘴角。

噩梦终不再来


	19. 番外MK的故事

快快快！”Kit跑在第一个。

 

今天是他们选修的第一节课，可是他们仨谁也没想起来，被同选课的同学发信息来问怎么还不来才意识到这个问题，仨人收拾了书包就从图书馆往经管学院跑。

 

“我靠，平时小柯基你也没跑这么快过啊，等下，老子要喘不过气来了。”Beam跟他差了段距离，在后边冲他大喊，腿最长的Pha不知是不是体积太大阻力更大的缘故落在了最后一个，此刻也在气喘吁吁地追着Kit。

 

“靠！老子是因为谁选了这门课啊？！？！还不是因为你说那个老师长得帅！”Kit一边跑一边冲他回头喊，结果没看到前边有人，与那人结结实实撞了个正着，两人手中的东西都撒了一地。

“你没事吧？”Beam追了上来帮Kit收散落一地的东西，胡乱往他书包里塞。

“没事没事。”Kit一把夺过书包，向还在地上收拾东西的那人鞠躬表示歉意，他来不及了。

Pha也追了上来，三人继续往教室狂奔。

 

到了门口，三人平复了下呼吸，静悄悄的从后门进去，想尽可能不被老师发现。

 

怎么可能不被发现呢？Forth从仨人进来的那一刻，就看见了，但他只是扶了扶眼镜，回头继续写板书去了。

 

仨人得以成功在后排落座，长出一口气，得救了。

 

“有没有点名？”Pha拿出手机问同学。

“没有。”

“完美。”Pha拿出课本开始认真听课，而Kit还在努力翻书包。

“靠，我课本不见了。”

“你忘带了吧？”Beam一边说一边探过身来跟他一起翻。

“不可能！”Kit小声反驳“我一直带在身上预习的，你们俩不也是吗？”

这倒也是，Beam在图书馆还看见他在翻来着，那么就只有一个可能了。

“被那个人错拿了？”

Kit很头疼，他连那人脸都没看清，只记得个高高瘦瘦的细长身影，让他怎么回去找？

Beam还在翻他书包里的东西，“说不定你有错拿他的东西呢。”果然被他找到一本高数，Beam翻了第一页就看见个名字，Ming Kwan。

“好像女生的名字啊。”Beam捂着嘴偷笑。

“也许是她女朋友的书呢？”Kit沉思。

“下课你就在经管院门口贴张通告，寻找Ming Kwan亲自问一问他不就得了。”

“我干嘛要问他有没有女朋友啊！”Kit炸毛，“我当然是要问他拿回我的书啊。”

“咳咳咳。”Beam还未答话，Pha在旁边假咳上了，让他俩注意点，老师都往这里看了。

Kit一把抢过Beam的书挡脸，Beam只能干瞪眼，乖乖坐好听老师讲课。

“诶诶诶？”Kit这才看清老师长相，这就是你说的很帅很有才华？Kit一脸不敢置信，他们就是在酒吧喝酒的时候被Beam忽悠说教经济学的老师帅气年轻又有才他们才选的这门辅修课来凑学分啊！

“这难道还不帅？人家26岁就博士毕业了啊！”

“还好啊，我觉得还是Pha更帅一点，而且我们26也会博士毕业啊。”Kit说道，Pha得意地点了个头，表示不能更赞同了。

“嗯？”Beam掏出手机给Kit看，“那天你明明也说很帅的啊！”

Beam一生气，连带着说话的声音都大了，本来就一直在关注他们这边的Forth再也忍不住了，“这位同学，什么很帅啊？跟老师一起分享一下呗。”边说边走了过来。

Beam手忙脚乱收手机，可是往往这种时候手指就会乱，点到不该点的东西，于是等Forth走过来的时候就在屏幕上看到了自己放大了几倍的脸……

Forth不动声色地收了手机，让Beam下课去找他。

Pha跟Kit只是拿着书捂脸无声地嘲笑着Beam，丝毫没有一点同情心，Beam气歪了鼻子，他赌他们一定躲在书后边一副看好戏的表情。

 

下课铃响，Beam无精打采地跟两人告别，往教师办公室走去，嘲笑完Beam的Kit开始认真思索到底怎么才能找到这个Ming Kwan。

真的要去贴大字报吗？Kit有点抗拒这个想法，结果Pha拍拍他肩膀让他往前方看。

有个瘦长的身影伸过手来，拿着Kit手机，“学长你手机掉了。”

 

后来Ming逗Kit的时候总问，学长还记得我跟你讲过的第一句话吗？

Kit总是很傲娇地说，你每天讲过那么多话，我怎么会记得。

Ming也不恼，总是拿这句话逗他，他以为学长真的不记得了，就只是想看他脸上的表情而已，每次被逗都很好看，他为他着迷。

 

Kit一摸口袋才发现手机真的不见了，自己居然都没察觉！他有点不好意思地问那人，“你一直在这里等着吗？”

“我是看见学长进了这间教室就去隔壁看书了，下课铃响我才过来等学长的。”

Kit稍稍减了愧疚心。

结果那人得寸进尺，“学长请我吃饭吧。”

“我凭什么？”Kit觉得莫名其妙的。

“因为我捡到学长的手机啊，学长不该感谢我吗？”那人一脸委屈。

“那我我我也捡到你的书了啊。”Kit从书包里拿出书来。

“我也捡到学长的书了啊。”那人不甘示弱，也拿出本书来，Kit一看，果然是自己的，哑了火，他没词了。

“那这样好了，捡到手机，学长请我吃饭，互相捡到书，每人各请一次好了，这样谁也不吃亏，很公平吧。”Kit被他的歪理噎到，气极，伸手就要夺过自己书来，结果那人一举高，Kit跳着怎么也够不着了。

这人怎么回事，没事学Pha长那么高干嘛？Kit生气，连带着把Pha也捎上了。

莫名躺枪的Pha在一旁开了口，“你有交往的Omega了吗？”

“没有啊。”那人被问的奇怪，还是老老实实作答了。

“所以Ming Kwan真的是你的名字啊。”Pha摸着下巴意味深长的说。

“学长别看我名字很女性化，我可一点都不娘哦。我可是工学院的呢。”那人边说边举起胳膊做了个大力水手的姿势，想显示下自己的肌肉。

Kit翻了个白眼，一点都不想理他，拽了Pha就要走，Pha忙抽出手来把Kit推了出去，“快点谢谢人家帮你送回手机来，请吃饭不要这么小气啦。”说完一溜烟跑了。

 

Kit被Ming捉住，追上Pha是没望了，气鼓鼓地回过头来，没好气地问Ming“想去哪里吃！快走！”

Ming一听愿望达成，笑嘻嘻地缠上来，Kit不耐烦甩开他手，“别动手动脚的，Omega Alpha授受不亲没听过啊！”

“学长真可爱，连生气都这么可爱。”

“学长看出我是Alpha了？学长真聪明。”

在往食堂走的整个路上，Kit快被这只小狼狗要烦死了。

 

“学长怎么带我来了你们学院的食堂？”Ming好奇地打量四周。

“你又不说想去哪儿，那我就只好把你带来这里了。”Kit还是气鼓鼓的，“你赶紧吃，吃完赶紧走。”

“为什么啊……”

“烦你！”Kit要被一个撅嘴的Alpha给恶心坏了。

 

于是从Forth办公室逃出来找Pha吃饭的Beam跟Pha同时目睹了Kit与Ming第一次一起吃饭的场景。

“这就是那个Ming？”Beam好奇地问Pha。

“是呀是呀。”Pha一边看一边吃得津津有味。

 

那边Kit迅速吃完自己面前的炒饭，把手一伸，“还我手机和书。”

Ming递过手机就在Kit即将够到的瞬间又收了回来，“学长还没有告诉我你电话号码呢。”

“我为什么要告诉你电话号码？”Kit抱着手臂一脸警惕。

“因为下次我请你吃饭怕联系不到你啊。”Ming一脸无辜。

“那就可以不用请吃饭，给你省钱。”Kit拍拍他肩膀，趁他分神的功夫夺过了手机，说声拜拜跑去找Beam和Pha，却没想到Ming也跟了上来也跟Beam和Pha问好还大大方方地跟两人要Kit的手机号码而Beam和Pha也非常大方地出卖了朋友，无论Kit在旁边怎么跳脚都没用。

“我觉得这个Alpha挺好的啊，交往试试看嘛。”Pha劝他，Beam也在旁边点头。

Kit气极，但Ming那小子特别有恒心天天在医学院堵Kit。Kit见到他简直像见了鬼每次都拜托PhaBeam打掩护从医学院后门逃跑，直到有一天被Ming堵在了后门。

“学长……就这么不想见到我吗？”Ming很委屈，看见Kit见到他时一脸惊恐的表情，一颗心全碎了。

“学长，既然这么讨厌我的话……我以后不会再来打扰学长了……“Ming垂头丧气往回走。

Kit见他两眼泪汪汪的可怜相，一时心软，说出了一句让自己后悔不迭的话，”也不是讨厌你啦……“

Ming脸上迅速多云转晴，露出小奶狗似的幸福表情，Kit心里一时暖茸茸的，脑子没管住嘴又蹦出一句，“不是还欠我一顿饭吗？”

Ming笑得灿烂的都让Kit恍惚间连他后边摇着的尾巴都能看到了……

 

有了第二顿就有第三顿，Kit跟Beam说的理由是，自己的车在半路抛锚了，还是Ming帮他修好的，所以为了答谢，又要请Ming吃顿饭。接下来的理由更是五花八门，比如Ming机械原理考了满分，所以要请吃饭，Kit的实习作业拿了一等所以要吃饭，两个人搭伙吃饭的日子持续了很久，久到Pha和Beam以为Kit和Ming已经在顺利交往了，结果Kit有天气呼呼地跑来说，他看见Ming跟别的女人在酒吧喝酒！还抱那个女的。

“什么？！太过分了吧！在哪儿？！”Pha和Beam要冲过去为兄弟打抱不平。

结果Kit先红了眼圈，“算了，我又不是他男朋友，我有什么资格管他呢？”

“什么？！你们这么久了没交往？”

“我为什么要跟他交往？不过就吃过几顿饭而已，我又不喜欢他！”Kit傲娇嘴硬。

“那好啊，跟我交往怎么样，我们也来气气Ming。”Beam建议道。

“好呀！”Kit完全没意识到自己被套路了，如果他不喜欢Ming为什么要跟别人交往来气他呢？Pha在旁边偷偷笑。

两个人说完交往就带着Pha杀到了Kit看见Ming搂美女的酒吧。

美女早就不知所踪，而Ming看见Kit过来正想高兴的跟他打招呼，Beam却先握住Kit的手冲Ming宣示主权，“我跟Kit从现在开始交往了，祝福我们吧！今晚全场的酒我请一轮！”

众人欢呼起来。

Ming的脸色在众人的欢呼声中瞬间变得惨白，哆嗦着嘴唇问Kit，“这是真的吗？学长？”

Kit低头不看他，Pha拍了拍Ming的肩膀，示意他保重。

Beam开始在全场闹了。

Ming勉强挤出个笑容，结果比哭还难看，“学长……你幸福就好了……”落寞地走了。

Kit见Ming走远一瞬间也想追过去却在Pha劝他追上去的时候停了脚步，“我又不喜欢他！”转身跟Beam喝酒去了。

Pha在后边无奈地叹了口气。

 

Ming真的就此在Kit的生活里消失了，再也没有人每天中午等在医学院门口，笑着跑过来问，“学长今天去哪儿吃饭？”也没有人在他学到很晚的时候给他煮碗泡面，陪他看书。再也没有人给自己买巧克力叫自己KitKat学长，虽然自己每次都很烦地打掉，可他却一点也不生气。

Ming……从来没生过自己的气呢，无论自己做得多么过分。即使……这次也是……明明那么伤他心，也还是笑着祝福他。

Kit想起Ming来，全都是Ming为他做的事情，自己却没能为他做点什么，于是他开始学着Ming偷偷跑去工学院看他，又看到了他跟那个美女争吵。

“Muwee，我真的不喜欢你，你不要再来纠缠我了。我有喜欢的人了。”

“可是那个人不喜欢你啊，跟我在一起试试不行吗？”

“那天晚上我就跟你说清楚了啊，真的不行啊。”

“那晚我喝的那么醉你都不抱我……”

Kit躲在柱子后面听得心惊，原来自己一直错怪Ming了。

但比起这个事实来，令Kit更震惊的是另一个事实——

原来自己一直这么在意Ming。

而自己又亲手伤害了这么在意的人。

他躲在柱子后面偷偷抹眼泪，结果有人却替他擦了。

Kit惊得抬头，是Ming，不知道什么时候发现自己的。

Ming看出他的疑问，“进教室刚坐下就看见学长站在这里，还以为是我太想念学长眼花了呢，忙跑出来看，结果真是学长，学长是想我想到哭了吗？”Ming还是笑嘻嘻的，一边笑一边帮他擦眼泪，“学长不要哭，哭起来不好看了呢。学长还是傲娇时候的表情最好看，所以……我最愿意逗学长了……”Ming说到最后话音低了下去，想起来自己已经没什么资格逗别人家的男朋友了。

 

Kit把眼泪一抹，傲娇地问他，“你们学院的青椒炒蛋还有吗？我想吃了。”

“有有有，”Ming狗腿般地连忙点头。

 

两人又开始了搭伙吃饭的日子，Pha和Beam非常八卦地跑来问他，”你们俩算是交往了吗？”

“我们就是普通朋友一起吃饭而已啊。”

“哦～～～～～”Pha Beam拖长音，一脸鬼信你啊的表情。

Kit翻了个白眼继续跟Ming聊Line去了。

 

Ming跟Kit正式说交往是在有次送Kit回家的时候说的，他结结巴巴的，前言不搭后语，“P’Kit，你家这么有钱啊？可是我家也挺有钱的，你要不要跟我交往看看？”

“难道我家或者你家没钱你就不跟我交往了吗？”

“当然不是啊！”Ming连忙澄清，“我是说，我们家世登对，将来结婚也不会有阻碍的，那个我们交往就要奔着结婚去的啊，所以一定要考虑好未来啊。”

“难道我们结不了婚你就不跟我交往了吗？你就不会想着跟我一起克服下困难吗？”Kit生气。

Ming这时脑子才转过弯来，连忙高兴的大叫，“P’Kit你这是答应跟我结婚了吗？！”

“谁说要跟你结婚了！我是说可以先交往看看……”话说到一半Kit就很想咬掉自己的舌头了……

可是他不能，因为Ming把自己的舌头伸进来了……

Kit面红红地跟他接完这个定情之吻，就看到了车前自家大哥威严的脸，Kit脸一下子变得刷白……

Ming这时倒是不慌不忙，好整以暇地理理衣服，下车鞠躬，就这么，Kit稀里糊涂带着Ming见了一圈自己家长，结果Ming开口说自己跟P’Kit以结婚为前提交往的时候，家里人都对Kit第一次领回来的男朋友感到非常满意，晚餐的时候不停给他夹菜也就罢了，到了晚上甚至把他安排到了Kit房间，这算怎么回事？

“我我我我，我去睡客房。”Kit拿了睡衣就要跑，结果Ming从背后一把抱住了他。

Kit瞬间背后的汗毛全都立起来了，他突然觉得自己交往的其实不是软萌可爱的小奶狗，而是名副其实的大狼狗，他第一次觉得身后这人是名副其实的Alpha，他被他的信息素迷得有点腿软。

Ming却只是抱着他，“Kit，”他第一次这么叫他，“跟我这样安安静静抱一会好吗？我现在觉得好幸福。”他从来没有过这样盛大的家族与满溢的爱。

Kit叹息良久，终于把手覆上他手臂，拍了拍他。

 

Kit博士毕业那天，已经研究生毕业就业了的Ming特地穿了一身正装开了辆拉风的跑车来参加他的毕业典礼，Ming当着Kit全班同学的面单膝下跪跟Kit求婚。

Kit这次没有傲娇很痛快的答应了。

Pha和Beam都很高兴，尤其是Beam，他的宏观经济学终于过了……那位Forth老师挂了他好几次，直到临近毕业才终于让他及格，Beam就差没给他下跪了。

“我觉得好像那天他弟弟来找他，所以他心情特别好就让我过了。”Beam跟Pha解释。

“他弟弟长什么样，也是跟Forth教授一样黑着脸吗？”

“不是唉，就是瘦瘦小小的，戴副呆瓜眼镜，看起来像个Omega。”

“这样啊。”Pha没太在意。

他在意的还是Kit开心，他和Beam调查过了，Ming虽然不是那家的亲生Alpha，但他们家年长那位前妻所生的Alpha早已跟家里断绝关系了，将来一定是Ming来继承产业了，Pha和Beam很为Kit高兴。


	20. 番外养孩子这件事

Yo从小山村回来后很是清闲了一阵，先是跟着Forth在清迈住了一阵，和Pha登记结婚之后就和Pha一起搬去了市内公寓居住，两人特意选了离公司近的公寓，Pha得以每天早中午三顿都在家吃。Yo也过上了每日吃了睡睡了吃翻翻漫画又是一天的理想米虫生活。

 

“这是啥？”Yo像往常一样，做了午饭等Pha回来吃饭。结果Pha拿了张纸给他看，Yo瞪着面前这张纸，眼珠子都快掉下来了。

“你的复学通知书呀。”Pha很得意，他可是偷偷托了人去找关系，拜托学校重新收Yo入学，打算给Yo一个惊喜的！

可现在Yo脸上的表情为什么跟自己预期的惊喜表情不太一样呢？Pha有点困惑。他见Yo盯着那张纸看了半天没吭声，小心翼翼试探着问了一句，“高兴傻了？”

Yo这才回过神来把他手里的纸一夺，推着他先去吃饭。

这顿饭吃得尴尬无比，两人各怀心事一时谁都没开口说话。

“那个……”又同时开了口。

“你先说。”Pha让Yo先说。

“P’Pha不想要小孩子吗？P’Beam和P’Kit都有孩子了，P’Pha自己不会觉得有点落后了吗？”Yo这几天正琢磨着跟Pha提一下下次发情期可不可以不要打抑制剂了，结果没想到Pha却让他重新入学去，他真的觉得自己好的差不多了，他想要个小孩子。

“这又不是什么需要竞争的事情，我觉得就Yo和我自己两个人很好啊。”Pha伸过手来握住他，自以为善解人意的笑了笑。

“难道P’Pha不喜欢小孩子吗？”Yo的声音低落了下去。

“倒也说不上不喜欢啊……只是觉得还不到时间，Yo先去把手念完比较重要啊……”

Pha的话还没说完，Yo把饭碗一推赌气回房间去了。

Pha被他突如其来的火气弄得莫名其妙，看看到了上班时间也收了东西走人了，结果两人好几天都赌气没跟对方说话，直到去Ming Kit女儿Rose生日宴会的路上，坐在一辆车里的俩人都一直别扭着。

放了礼物出来，Rose一看见Yo便从Kit怀里挣脱出来，扑过来要Yo抱，Yo张开双臂一把把她捞起来，“Rose又变漂亮了呢。”Rose咯咯咯直笑，伸了大拇指就要来吮。

Yo忙把她的安抚奶嘴从Kit手里拿过来用嘴含了一下暖热才给Rose替代大拇指吮，Kit最近在纠正她这个习惯。

Pha递了礼物过来，Yo一手抱着Rose另一只手给她看礼物，是芭比娃娃哟，Rose连忙伸了两只手过来示意要抱着玩，Yo替她拆了包装抱着她去了卧室，始终都没看Pha一眼，Pha很无奈。

Kit看看Yo又看看Pha，见两人气氛不对，多嘴问了一句，“跟Yo吵架了？”

“没有。”Pha一向很嘴硬。

“切。”Kit翻了个白眼给他，真是不想理他，等Beam来了一起骂他。

 

Yo抱了Rose陪她玩芭比，看见地上突然多了个影子以为是Pha进来了，丝毫不打算回头看他，结果背后那人咳了一声，Yo才意识到，这是Ming。

这下他更尴尬，更不敢回头。

Ming出狱后他们其实还是像以前一样极少联系，Pha自然更不可能放任他和Ming这样独处。

“Yo。”Ming先开了口。

Yo不知要回他什么只能静心等他继续说下去。

“过得好吗？”Ming温暖的声线一如小时候那样，每当放学回家都是Ming在问他，今天过得好吗？

Yo眼泪唰的一下就掉了下来，就这么毫无缘由的，他背着Ming点点头，也不知道Ming看不看得到。

“跟Pha吵架了？”Ming走到他面前来，Rose见爸爸来了，高兴地把手里的娃娃一个劲塞给爸爸玩，Ming笑着接过来把玩。

Yo拿着另一个娃娃来回扯着，提起Pha他就觉得心烦，“P’Pha要我把研究生念完，可我不想念了。”

“念书不是好事吗？反正你现在也没什么事。”

“就知道你们Alpha会这么说，觉得Omega在家生孩子带娃都是无所事事。”Yo更烦闷了。

“Yo想要小孩子了？”

Yo在地板上躺下来，Rose也笑嘻嘻地跟他躺倒，Yo把Rose抱到自己胸口，“像你们家Rose这么可爱多好，我也想要一个。”Yo边说着边拿鼻子去挠Rose痒，Rose被逗得笑开了花。

Kit这时进来了对Rose说Blof来了，Rose一听连忙蹬了一脚踩着Yo就往大门口冲，Blof只比Rose小一个月，两个人一向玩得很好的。

Yo被重伤，半天没从地上起来，Kit忙过来给他查看，有没有踩到淤青，纵使毕业好几年了没做医生，也还是保持着医者本能。Ming拍拍Kit背示意他要去陪女儿去了。

Kit点点头，Ming亲了他头顶一下才走。

被塞狗粮的Yo躺在地上闷闷不乐的划着地板，“Rose长得好像Ming啊。”

“Yo想要女儿？想要长得像Pha的女儿？”

“P’Kit，一个Omega想在家带孩子不想学新知识有错吗？”

Kit皱了眉头，为什么Yo年纪比他跟Beam都小想法却这么保守？

Yo见Kit半天不说话才想起来他和P’ Beam都是事业有成的Omega啊，天呢，他一个明明该是社会主流思想的Omega竟在这里遭受到了无情的嘲笑？Yo觉得很无力。正想着，另一个事业有成的Omega探头走了进来，不用说后边还跟着他同父同母的亲哥哥，Yo立马从地上爬起来端正坐好。

“Pha说你不想去读书？”Forth开了口。

Yo气愤地盯着最后进来的P’Pha，居然跟我哥打小报告！Pha被他盯得心虚地低下头去。

“为什么不想去？”

Yo低头不说话。

气氛一时有些严肃，连牵着手的Rose和Blof都不敢笑了。

“就是不想去。”Yo声音闷闷的，Forth一听就是又哭了，Yo最知道他拿自己这招没办法，百试不爽。

“也没有让你立刻去啊，过完暑假再去，你还可以有时间补习一下……”

Yo扶额，觉得头疼，他哥这根榆木脑袋是怎么追到Beam的？他怎么会觉得自己不去上学是因为怕赶不上进度？

 

 

后来Yo偷偷跑去问过Beam这个问题，Beam反而很惊讶，说Forth会写情诗给他啊，不是不解风情的人啊。Yo心碎，原来自己哥哥只是不了解自己的心啊……哄人还是会哄的估计只会哄P’ Beam吧。

 

Pha从后边走过来，也坐到地毯上示意众人给他和Yo一点空间谈一谈。

Kit表示很无奈为什么他们俩不能在家好好谈一定要跑到别人家里来谈，Beam拍了拍他肩膀让他冷静。

“Yo就这么不想去上学吗？”Pha长叹了口气。

“是不是Yo不求上进让P’Pha伤心了？”Yo不敢抬头看他，声音还是闷闷地。

Pha见他情绪低落知他估计又哭了，忙把他抱到怀里来，“Yo不想去那就不去了。”

“可是我哥现在知道了我不去估计他要打断我的腿了。”Yo埋在他胸口不肯起来。

“就让他打断我腿好了。”Pha安慰他。

“打断你的腿你不就更没办法阻止我哥打断我的腿了？我的腿还是要断的。”

“要不我们再去给Beam上贡吧。”

Yo终于噗嗤一声笑了出来。

“所以Yo到底为什么不想去念书呢？”

“我说了呀，我想要小孩子了，像Rose或者Blof那样都好，可爱的肉团团的，就算半夜哭得很烦可是看见它脸就觉得世界还是很美好。”

“难道看见P’Pha Yo还觉得世界不够美好么……”话没说完Yo便轻轻推了他脸一下。

“P’Pha！”半是愠怒半是撒娇。

“可我，还想和Yo多过一段二人时光呢。”Pha挠挠头，他一向不好意思承认这些事的，但是，他跟Yo真正在一起的时间算起来真的还是太短暂了，不够，怎么都不够。

“所以P’Pha怕我无聊想让我回学校吗？”Yo终于懂了Pha的用心。

Pha点点头，随即拉着Yo的手掰来看掩饰自己的不好意思，“但Yo似乎每天看漫画都很忙啊。”

Yo窘迫地红了脸，“其实……看漫画也没有那么有意思啦，还是做完作业之后看漫画比较有意思。”

“那Yo是决定回去读书啦？”

“嗯嗯。”Yo稍稍跟Pha拉开一点距离，“可是P’Pha老了以后我们不要去非洲了好吗？我们回清迈会海边住着，去帮流浪的猫猫狗狗也好啊，好不好？”

Pha一时有点疑惑，不太明白这个问题到底从何而来。Yo着了急，大眼睛眯成一条缝，勾着他脖子，浑身摇着，一定让他答应。

是了，Pha突然想起来Yo去读这个专业也是因为想做自己助手来着，那么Yo是不是以为读这个专业就一定要再去一趟非洲了？自己在非洲的经历估计吓坏了他吧。

他揉揉Yo脑袋，叹息良久，郑重地点了头。他们两个真是得好好沟通了，都是为着彼此好，却把心思都埋得太深。

“Yo的专业也可以帮助Beam把草药的有效成分提出来应用推广啊。”

Kit和Pha把之前买下的公司给了Beam，让Beam拿股份分红来还钱就好了，他们知道Beam并不是缺乏经营的能力，只是被父母拖了太重的后腿。

Yo欢呼一声扑过来抱住他，“Yo还以为Yo对P’Pha失去吸引力了，P’Pha才不愿和Yo有孩子。”

“怎么会呢，”Pha低头亲亲他，“Pha永远都不会对Yo失去兴趣的，但，这两年真的都要戴套哦。”

Yo脸红红的点了点头，抬头跟Pha交换了一个吻

 

于是从儿童房里出来的时候，其他几个人见两个人衣衫皱了的样子刚要惊呼，Yo却上前拍了拍Beam的肩膀，握拳表示，P’ Beam我会帮你赚大钱的！

四人一头雾水，只有Pha在后边一直憋笑。

 

两年时间过得很快，没等到毕业典礼，拿到了最后一门成绩单的Yo就迫不及待跑回公寓，发了信息给Pha说自己在家等他回来，结果左等右等Pha都没有回来，Yo无聊的在泳池游了好几个来回。

 

Pha今天临时有会开到了夜深，散会了才看见Yo发给他的一串信息，从最早的“P’Pha我全部结束了！！！”兴奋的几个感叹号，到后边，“P’Pha你还在开会吗？”的问号，还有最新的，“P’Pha你怎么还不回来啊……”无奈的省略号，Pha立马取了外套奔回家去。

整座公寓都静悄悄的，只开了玄关的灯迎接Pha回家，Pha轻手轻脚看了一圈也没发现Yo的身影，差点以为Yo睡着了的Pha正要推开卧室门的时候听见了若有似无的划水的声音，他向泳池走去。

 

他们买的这个单元是大楼顶层，附带的泳池搭了玻璃的天花板跟外墙出来，两个人买房子的时候第一眼就看上了这里，不约而同地想到了Yo原先的那间卧室。

Pha曾经问过Yo还要不要重建老宅，Yo摇摇头，重建了就算一模一样也不是原先的它了。Yo征询了Forth和Ming的意见，仨人都同意了原址另建的方案，重新做了设计，新宅装修完毕那天，Ming Kit领了Rose，Forth Beam带了Blof，Pha Yo一起都回去了，先是去给父亲母亲扫墓，才去暖居。

Ming不知从哪里搬来一棵米兰，开得硕大放到院子中央。

Yo看着那花，突然笑起来，父亲去世很久他都忙着跟Ming在争权夺势，居然连伤感都来不及，更一点父亲去世的实感都无，后来躺在那个小山村的床上翻来覆去睡不着的时候也只犯糊涂，父亲似乎一直没走，可直到今天，他才发觉，原来每日起来给米兰浇花的人和米兰一起不在了啊。

Pha过来捂他眼，怕他眼泪突然掉下来吓到小朋友。Yo摇摇头，没事的，他推开Pha的手，你看不是有了盆新的米兰了吗？

 

他带着Pha又跑去海里游泳，那晚的月光就像今晚，Yo在月光中游泳，月亮在他身上破碎又重合。

Pha看呆了。

他蹲到泳池边上去。

Yo又游了一个来回才看见Pha，忙游过来趴到泳池边上，拽着Pha的领带迫使他低下头来。

Pha跪在池边跟他接吻，像是在亲吻一只海豚，不不对，小海豹？啊，也不是，他在跟美人鱼接吻，Pha上衣被这只美人鱼弄得湿漉漉的，他伸手到美人鱼腋下一把把他从水里捞上来深入亲吻。

“今晚吃了蛋糕？”Yo嘴里一股奶油味。

Yo冲旁边努努嘴，泳池边躺椅和桌子上散落着几块蛋糕，都被剥了奶油，只剩下光露露的蛋糕坯。

“又只吃奶油不吃蛋糕？”Pha点他鼻子。

“我还是有多买一瓶奶油就着多吃了一块呢。”Yo不服气，憋红着脸。

“喝酒了？”Pha看看他脸色红得不正常，又看看池边的桌子上放着只高脚杯，猜测道。

Yo的调皮劲儿全上来了，只是吻Pha让他自己猜。

Yo身上泳池水渐渐蒸发，消毒水味退散，浓重的牛奶味在奶油味下反扑出来，Pha才明白，Yo的发情期到了，他可真是忙昏了头，忘记了日子，他转身准备去取套子。

Yo却扯了他领带把他往躺椅上按，“P’Pha，我最后一门考试也过了，就只剩下等毕业典礼就好了。”

Pha摸摸他湿漉漉的脑袋，盯着坐在他身上的Yo看，虽然背着月光，但依旧能看出Yo脸红红的，不知是羞涩还是情热。

Yo甚少化妆，今天却画了眼线，格外魅惑，Pha便觉得魂都去了一半，是怕勾引不成功吗？

Pha吻吻他眼睛，“Yo就这么想要吗？”

Yo使劲点了点头。

Pha便不再与自己的本能作对。

Yo只穿了条泳裤，十分好脱，倒是Pha西装革履的，十分难解，Yo情热上来，只解了Pha的裤子，露出Pha早就硬挺的性器，一下子就坐到了底，Pha闭着眼舒服的低吟了一句。

Yo现在全身上下内外还都湿漉漉的，坐下去倒是很顺利，可是等Pha动起来时，他才觉得难受，明明下身一直在分泌大量的液体，但还是觉得吃不消，Pha似乎比往常戴套时还显得粗大，Yo被顶得难受，精神恍惚，偏偏Pha还嫌他不够辛苦似的，拍拍他屁股让他自己动。

Yo不肯，Pha竟然就真的停了动作，慢条斯理的脱起衣服来，任Yo怎么哭闹跟锁紧下身Pha都无动于衷，Yo只好心不甘情不愿地跪坐起来，扶着Pha胸口慢慢动，他们还有很多时间，他们可以慢慢来。

但Yo发现自己似乎一直掌握不好角度，Pha的头部一直蹭着他生殖腔的开口，Yo动一下总是要歇一会才行，他喘不上气来，刚才他没想到自己发情期快要到了，游泳似乎耗费了太多力气，他在Pha胸口抖成一团。

Pha终于大发慈悲，主动动了起来，他把Yo圈在怀里牢牢固定住，只摩擦敏感的那一点，Yo在他怀里抖得更厉害了，Pha唇舌所到之处他都觉得敏感，更多的热流大股大股流了出来。

不用抑制剂的发情期竟是这样敏感，Yo都快忘了，可Pha却没忘，他记着自己的使命，还是执着的摩擦那一点，把Yo往自己性器上按，Yo觉得整个下半身都麻麻的，使不上一点劲，Pha一直在入口逡巡，终于得到了应答。

被破开的一瞬间，Yo虽然难受，但还是没有挣脱的力气，任由Pha在自己体内成结胀大。

刚发情就被打开了生殖腔，这个认知让Yo羞愧不已，他摸到Pha颈后的腺体咬了上去。

体内成结的巨大快感早就压过了这点疼痛，Pha不停摩擦着Yo的内腔，试图延长这种快感，层层叠叠的软肉吸附上来，甬道高潮着紧紧咬住肉棒不放。Yo清楚地能感受到Pha阴茎上的每道青筋的走向，都像棱柱的棱清晰地划过自己内壁，Yo前头没到，后头却一波接一波的高潮。

Pha成结完毕缩小退了出来，他伸手去摸Yo流出来的液体，全是透明的淫液，看来精液全被好好的吸收了呢。

他凑过去吻Yo，捂着Yo的小腹，“看来Yo的愿望实现了呢。”Yo却突然羞涩起来，只是抱着他不说话。

Pha站起来抱着他往卧室移动。

夜还长，夜扔静，诺大的公寓只有彼此交促的喘息声，和进出拍打的水腻声。

Yo被Pha牢牢按在床上进出，丝毫动弹不得，他前边一直没到，憋的难受，Pha却捉了他双手逼他一定要用后边，Yo前边一直无法释放，导致身体格外敏感，Pha每一个吻落下，他都能抖一下，Pha放缓了节奏，慢慢用耻毛蹭着Yo的穴口，试图把囊袋也塞进去，Yo随着他每摩擦一下便低低呻吟一句，Pha爱惨了他这个样子，舔着他被逼出来的眼泪。

“求你求求你。”Yo小声求他帮自己前边一下。

Pha笑了一下却开始狂风暴雨进出起来，带着整张床都吱呀吱呀乱叫，Yo连换气都换不过来，等Pha高潮射给他时，他觉得自己要晕厥了，Pha却只是用手抠了下他岭口，瞬时又把他唤了回来。

憋了太久，前边都只能流出来了，就像后边流着的Pha的精液一样，做了太久，有点合不拢。

两人信息素融合，Pha被勾得性情大作，歇了一会又要来第三回合，把Yo转过来就要进入，Yo却还没从高潮中回过神来，喘着气，嘴喉咙都有点干，向Pha告饶，他都肿了。

“哪里肿？”Pha亲亲他嘴，“是嘴肿了？还是？”坏心眼地掐了他乳尖一下，那里早就被自己吸肿了。

Yo终于有点力气打开了他手，“都不是！”

Pha伸了指头到他下边，“我觉得不肿啊，倒是前边这个小东西可以肿。”边说边恶趣味地弹了一下。

Yo连忙又用手去捂，给了他一个恶狠狠地眼神，可惜全都是高潮后的妩媚。

Pha亲亲他眼角。

“是……是腔口那里肿了……”虽然成结之后生殖腔自然闭合来吸收精液可Pha却还是习惯性地去磨那一点，让Yo不由自主觉得那里肯定肿了！不然为什么P’Pha怎么进出都能蹭到呢？又爽又难受的感觉实在是冰火两重天，快感在极与极之间上下跌落，他要歇一歇才能再来。

Pha一愣，却没想到是那里肿了，随即咬牙切齿起来，“小妖精。”挺身进入了。

“啊！”Yo尖叫出声，他明明只是实话实说啊……

整个发情期结束，Yo被折腾惨了，足足休息了一个星期才缓过来，Pha倒是发泄了一通精力后生龙活虎的，Yo恨恨地又咬了他一口。

 

等到一个月之后的毕业典礼，Yo整天都困顿地不行，Pha拿着相机鞍前马后给他拍了一天，最后也没挑出几张特别有精神的，Pha觉得很遗憾，但Yo却不怎么在意，他在意的是有个小生命要来了。


End file.
